El legado del tiempo
by Link77
Summary: En un hyrule actual, un joven Link vive una vida normal, pero su destino le depara algo grande, ya que, la calma que vivía hyrule estaba a punto de ser perturbada por una nueva amenaza ¿Como lo afrontará Link? ¿Influirá el estilo de vida moderno?
1. El Héroe

En un Hyrule moderno, año 2010, el pueblo sigue fiel a sus viejas costumbres y recuerda a sus antepasados, han logrado mantener la paz por periodos prolongados, aunque ha habido guerras en algunas ocasiones, pudiendo así preservar la mayoría de las especies de Hyrule, sólo se perdieron las hadas. En un lugar lejos de la ciudadela de Hyrule se encuentra un niño que está a punto de vivir el desafío más grande que le puede poner la vida en frente, el chico mide alrededor de 1,70, tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules y viste de verde, está en una tienda de campaña tratando de dormir, pero por alguna razón no puede conciliar el sueño.

- Creo que iré al baño-. Dice Link para sus adentros-. Saliendo de su tienda tratando de no hacer ruido.

En el exterior había un gran campamento, con tantas tiendas como para albergar a un ejército, el lugar era hermoso, poseía una vasta vegetación con grandes árboles y mucho pasto, tras las tiendas había una cerca que deparaba a un río que emitía un sonido que proyectaba mucha paz y tranquilidad, nada hacía sospechar los acontecimientos que irían a suceder pronto.

Al salir del baño Link se quedó apoyado en un pilar mirando las estrellas, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas y sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero no se quejaba, se sentía mejor pelear, a dejar que otros lo hicieran por el, pero aún así, el sentía miedo, aún siendo poseedor de la trifuerza del valor sentía miedo….

- Que lindas están las estrellas-. Comentó una voz ya conocida por Link-. Era Zelda que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Tienes razón-. Replicó Link con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo?-. Las emociones de Link no eran un misterio para Zelda y sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

- Tengo miedo, espero poder concluirlo todo...-. Mientras decía esto Zelda lo abrazó fuertemente, Link trataba de disfrutar el momento, pero su cabeza no lo dejaba.

Link había pasado muchos obstáculos antes de llegar a esta situación, y había cruzado por un largo proceso, el cual cambio las cosas y lo cambio a el también, pero esa historia empieza en otro punto, unos 2 años atrás…

- ¡Liiiiiiiinnnnnkkkkkk! ¡Arriba!

- Ya voy –. Un somnoliento Link, se levantaba de su cama, en una habitación bastante amplia que tenía para el solo, poseía todo lo necesario para un adolescente, una radio, una televisión, un reproductor de DVD, una fotografía grande de la selección holandesa de fútbol, un espejo y una rara colección de máscaras y gorros.

- Apresúrate o llegarás tarde a la escuela-. Dijo la madre de Link, la cual se parecía enormemente a este.

- No llegaré tarde, estoy bien en la hora, adiós mamá-. Contestó rápidamente Link cruzando la sala para salir de su casa.

Para llegar a la escuela Link debió atravesar un gran campo de flores, luego llegó a una calle no muy transitada, ya que, aún se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudadela de Hyrule. Cruzó la calle, donde divisó a un empleado municipal, el cual manejaba un carrito en dirección a un campo de golf cercano al colegio, Link aprovechó y se colgó de este con gran agilidad

- Buenos días Ingo-. Dijo con alegría Link-. Me salvaste la vida, no debo tener atrasos a tan temprana etapa escolar.

- Si, si, claro, eres un flojo, les debería comentar a tus compañeros tus malas costumbres-. Replicó en tono amargo Ingo.

- Admite que te gusta conversar conmigo-. Contestó un sonriente Link a modo de broma.

- Si, si, quizás tengas razón-. Dijo aún con tono amargo Ingo

Siguieron lo que quedaba de camino conversando, hasta que Link bajó del carro, atravesó varias tiendas, que empezaban recién a abrir sus puertas, se detuvo en la que había un goron.

- ¿A cuanto el agua caliente con esencia de menta?-. Preguntó Link sacando su monedero.

- 5 rupias a los escolares –. Contestó el goron

- Déme una por favor, así puedo despertar de una vez.

- El agua de las termas de Kakariko es la mejor de seguro te ayuda a estar activo en el día.

- Créame, ni eso puede con historia, es aburridísimo-. Dijo Link en tono de broma, a lo que el goron contesto con una sonrisa.

Link avanzó un par de cuadras, cruzó la calle y entró por el portón frontal del colegio, el estaba cursando en 1ero de secundaria, tenía 14 años, medía alrededor de 1,60 y tenía un físico bien desarrollado.

- ¿Que tal Link?

- Hola Deify -. Contestó Link mirando a su compañero de curso. Deify era el mejor amigo de Link medía alrededor de la misma estatura de Link, tenía el pelo castaño claro, ojos café y la tez blanca.

- ¿Listo para el examen de Historia?

- Es mañana-. Dijo Deify con bastante seguridad.

- Ehh… claro te estaba probando-. Contestó Link-. (Rayos me equivoque)

La escuela estaba construida en un gran terreno, era inmenso, tenía 3 pisos y un subterráneo al cual los alumnos no tenían acceso, era muy fácil perderse ya que contaba con varios patios interiores, lo que hacía muy confuso el llegar a clases, había salas para todo, de computación, de química, de artes, de talleres, hasta contaba con un salón de eventos. En el patio frontal estaba el estadio de fútbol, áreas verdes, y muchos árboles. La entrada principal era muy prominente y tenía una placa en la que se leía "Colegio Nacional de Hyrule". Ya en el vestíbulo se podía apreciar el primer patio interior, el cual tenía diversas canchas para practicar deportes.

La escuela tenía tres cursos por nivel, desde 7mo grado de primaria, hasta 4to grado de secundaria, por ende, eran un gran número de alumnos, el curso de Link era el 1ero A, su sala estaba ubicada en el segundo piso y era la número 25, al llegar ahí, todavía no había llegado casi nadie, dejó sus cosas en el casillero, salió de la sala y se quedó apoyado en la baranda, mirando un juego de volleyball que se desarrollaba justo en el patio al que daba su salón. De a poco fueron llegando alumnos a sus salas, hasta que dieron las 8 AM que era la hora de entrada a clases.

Ya en la sala, estaban todos dispuestos en sus asientos, les tocaba Jefatura, en donde hablaban temas del curso.

- ¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo un tipo alto, con un físico bien desarrollado, traía ropa deportiva por lo que aparentaba ser maestro de educación física-. Traía un libro bajo el brazo en el que se leía lo siguiente:

"_Curso: Primero A_

_Profesor: Lu Frecel"_

- Hoy les traigo buenas noticias, pero antes revisaré la asistencia-. Dijo con mucha energía el maestro Frecel

El curso contaba con 15 estudiantes, 10 hylians, 2 zoras, 2 gorons, y una kokiri, el profesor Frecel fue nombrándolos uno por uno, en este orden:

Linunel Alkahen más conocida como Linu, era una joven Hylian morena de pelo liso y castaño, tenía unos hermosos ojos café claro, una esbelta figura, labios definidos y una dulce mirada.

Morin Barhem: Hylian, contaba con una gran personalidad, tenía el pelo liso y negro, la tez blanca, ojos negros que resaltaban con su pelo y había llegado hace poco al curso.

Tifany Bath: Kokiri al ser kokiri era más baja que el resto de sus compañeros, pero la civilización había invadido el Bosque Kokiri y talado el Gran Árbol Deku, por lo que su estatura solo estaba bajo el promedio, no era enana. Era pelirroja y tenía varias pecas en la cara lo que la hacía verse más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

Durián Dethan: Hylian, era muy misterioso, nadie sabía mucho de el, ya que no hablaba casi nunca, estaba de toda la vida en el curso. Tenía el pelo blanco, los ojos rojos y tenía un físico muy desarrollado.

Ann Faron: Hylian, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba bajo la estatura promedio, y era muy querida dentro del curso.

Deify Karsen: No hay mucho más que explicar de lo dicho antes, más que era tímido, pero le gustaba molestar en clases.

Kafei Lanayru: Hylian, era moreno, tenía el pelo azul, los ojos cafés y era muy aplicado en los estudios.

Timo Mirlo: Zora, era el payaso del curso, tenía una gran estatura y era un gran deportista.

Ilia Ordon: Hylian, era muy cercana a Link, tenía el pelo rubio, hasta los hombros, los ojos verdes y tenía muy buenas calificaciones.

Suarte Thead: Goron, era como la mayoría de los gorons, tenía unos profundos ojos negros, no le tenía mucho cariño al curso.

Rayda Remi: Zora, tenía los ojos lila y era muy extrovertida.

Link Rolh: No creo que necesite descripción.

Anju Termina: Hylian, era pelirroja, tenía unos grandes ojos azules y era muy responsable.

Groe Up: Goron, era mucho más fuerte que el promedio, muy grande, pero era más ágil que un goron normal, resumiendo era superdotado.

Terry Zeri: Hylian, gran deportista, era moreno, tenía el pelo castaño y tenía bastante personalidad.

- Bueno veo que todos vinieron hoy-. Dijo el profesor Lu cerrando el libro de clases-. Comencemos con nuestras 2 horas de jefatura.

- ¿Qué era la noticia que nos tenía?-. Preguntó Ann con curiosidad.

- Pues que ha llegado un nuevo profesor de Historia, por lo que ya no tienen esa hora libre que tuvieron durante un mes debido a la trágica muerte de su antiguo profesor.

- ¿Trágica?-. Murmuró Terry-. El tipo tenía como 100 años y falleció por causa natural.

- Tienes la misma sensibilidad que una piedra Terry-. Replicó molesta Ilia.

- Pero si es la verdad.

- Fue una pena lo que paso y debes respetar el luto.

- Pero si….

- Ya empezaron otra vez-. Comentó Groe.

- Ya ahora díganos la buena noticia-. Dijo Timo

- Esa era ¬¬-. Contestó el profesor Lu.

- ¿En que retorcida dimensión puede eso ser bueno para alguien?-. Preguntó muy indignado y casi gritando Link.

- En la mía, ya no se fomentará el vagaje.

- ¿Eso se estudia?-. Preguntó Kafei

- Creo que en una escuela especial-. Le contestó Suarte.

- La verdad me interesaría mucho-. Agregó Kafei.

- ¿No es eso peligroso?-. Preguntó Timo.

La conversación siguió mientras el profesor los miraba con una cara de que había visto un bicho raro, el resto de la clase se habló del viaje de estudios que tendrían en unos meses, y que faltaban recursos, por lo cual lo más probable era que se postergara para el próximo año.

Ya en el recreo Link, Terry, y Deify se encontraban en una banca, en uno de los patios interiores de la escuela.

- ¿Y Link entrarás al equipo de fútbol?-. Le interrogo Terry que ya pertenecía al equipo de fútbol.

- Creo que no, solo quiero que termine luego el año escolar, para tomarme unas largas vacaciones -. Link no hablaba en serio, lo que más quería era entrar al equipo, pero no se atrevía, cada vez que lo había intentado algo había ocurrido que acababa con su confianza.

- Terry creo que debemos irnos-. Le dijo Deify dándole un golpe con el codo a Terry.

- ¿Qué pa….-. No alcanzó a terminar la frase y se apresuro en decir-. ¡Nos vemos en un rato Link!

- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Wow! Hola Zelda-. Link se puso de pie de golpe y saludo a la princesa de Hyrule con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Link ¿Cómo has estado?-. Dijo la princesa mirando con sus hermosos ojos a Link que estaba como hipnotizado.

- Mmmmmmm…

- Supongo que bien.

- Si, eso trataba de decir-. Contesto Link algo avergonzado por no poder hablar correctamente.

- Tengo sed ¿quieres?-. Zelda había sacado una botella de Rupi Cola, la bebida del dinero, que todos los meses convertía a alguien en millonario.

- No gracias pero ¿me das la botella cuando acabes?

- Claro ¿te sientes con suerte? Aunque hay que hacer una serie de cosas para entrar en el sorteo.

- ¡RIIIIIIIINNGGGG!

- Rayos el tipo nuevo va con el profesor Lu a mi sala-. Exclamó Link mirando por lo alto hacia su salón de clases- ¡Me tengo que ir!-. Link tomo la botella de Rupi Cola y se fue corriendo a clases, estaba en un patio que no se ubicaba cerca de su sala, pero desde ahí podía verla.

Tubo que cruzar un pasillo principal atestado de alumnos, subió las escaleras, salió de una amplia habitación, para cruzar corriendo un pasillo, dobló al final a la izquierda y logró llegar a su sala antes de que todos se sentaran.

- Espero traten bien a su nuevo maestro de historia, viene de muy lejos y su nombre es Rauru.

El nuevo funcionario del colegio era de un aspecto amigable, pero serio, su escaso pelo era blanco como la nieve, al igual que sus barbas, y su ropa no escondía su evidente sobrepeso.

- Buenas tardes, como ya saben mi nombre es Rauru y le enseñare historia, algo que a su generación les encanta olvidar-. Dijo con voz ronca y seria.

- Habrá que torturarlo-. Murmuro Timo con una cara de emoción al pensar en lo que haría.

- Cuidado con que te aplaste-. Replicó Terry desde el otro extremo de la sala.

- Si lo hace déjenme morir dignamente, se los suplico-. Bromeo Timo casi gritándole a Terry para que lo escuchara.

- Calladito, calladito-. Rauru alzó la voz para comenzar con su clase-. Tengo entendido que quedaron en el tiempo en que se empezó a construir el templo del tiempo-. Al momento que dice eso Timo bota su cuaderno al piso-. Por favor recoja eso del piso-. Su ronca voz resonó en la sala, parecía intuir las intenciones del joven zora.

- Lo siento se me cayó-. Se excusó Timo con un tono burlesco.

- ¿Alguien sabe donde estaba ubicado el templo del tiempo?

Silencio total en la sala, solo se miraban los unos a los otros cuando se escucha del fondo de la sala-. ¡Raaaaawwwwr!-. Hubo una carcajada colectiva.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-. Preguntó la joven zora Rayda, quien no entendía mucha historia, por lo que procuraba poner atención.

- Señor Mirlo-

- ¿Si Señor?

- Explíquenos que fue eso-. Le interrogo el maestro mirándolo con seriedad-. O si no les diré a sus padres que le quiten el intergaláctico.

- Profesor, creo que se refiere al Internet-. Dijo Link levantando la mano.

- Da igual.- Replicó sin importancia el maestro Rauru.

- Pero si no le dije que haya sido yo-. Contesto con falsos gestos de enojo el zora.

- Su fama señor Mirlo habla por si sola.

- ¿Le hablaron de mi? ¿Qué tan famoso soy?

- Lo suficiente para que me advirtieran de su mala conducta-. Dijo el anciano algo resignado-. ¿Y? ¿Nos va a decir que fue ese bramido?

- Si lo califica como bramido creo que fue un Wolfo-. Todos rieron del comentario del zora.

- Por favor señor Mirlo no insultemos a los pobres Wolfos, ellos no tienen la culpa-. Nuevamente una estruendosa carcajada se oyó en el salón, menos por parte de Timo quien se quedó tranquilo el resto de la clase.

La clase de historia siguió su curso sin menores contratiempos, Rauru les contó la historia de cómo los 7 sabios habían levantando el templo del tiempo, que en algún momento estuvo ubicado en donde actualmente se encuentra el colegio. Pero que en un terremoto se había caído.

Todo esto no fue escuchado por Link quien odiaba las clases de historia y como le había advertido al goron que le vendió el agua caliente se durmió, estaba dormido profundamente cuando sintió una sacudida-. ¡Link! Despierta-. Era Ilia que despertaba a Link para que no obtuviera malas calificaciones-. Presta atención a la clase es muy interesante, mira lo que trajo el profe, es un colgante que usó el héroe que encerró al malvado Gannondorf.

El colgante tenía hilos de cuero, y estaba hecho de un rubí por un lado y de zafiro por el otro, era ovalado y tenía una x alargada de esmeralda en el medio. Link lo tomó aun medio dormido al momento que pronunciaba unas palabras-. La historia no sirve para nada, no es de mí….- Link no alcanzó a terminar, lo que ocurrió logró despertarlo, para admiración de todos el colgante brillaba intensamente, y un haz de luz salía de el hacía el cielo. Link lo soltó y dejó de brillar, todos estaban muy desconcertados y se miraban entre sí.

- Ehm…. Claro….Este, es normal que eso suceda de vez en cuando, no hay por que alarmarse-. Todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo por lo que había bastante ruido en la sala.

- Pero como va ha ser normal considerando lo que nos dijo-. Exclamó el gran goron Groe.

- Si, lo sé pero no le den importancia-. Dijo Rauru al momento que chasqueaba los dedos, automáticamente todos cesaron de hablar quedando en absoluto silencio-. Bueno la clase llegó hasta acá.

- Bueno, aprovecharemos esta instancia para buscar una manera de mejorar nuestras finanzas-. Dijo Anju la presidenta de curso.

- Vendamos piedras-. Sugirió Suarte, al momento que se comía una.

- Buena idea-. Exclamó Groe, que se le hacía agua la boca.

- No creo que hayan muchos compradores Suarte-. Dijo Linu con un tono dulce.

- Entremos al sorteo de Rupi Cola-. Exclamó Link que recién venía saliendo del espasmo del colgante.

- Link eso es muy difícil, y gastaríamos mucho dinero en Rupi Cola-. Manifestó Tyfa la kokiri.

- Tyfa, igual puede ser una opción, muy a largo plazo, pero al cabo una opción-. Le replicó Ann.

- Vendamos peces-. Sugirió la zora Rayda.

- ¡Perfecto!-. Exclamó Timo.

- Están sugiriendo cosas que le gustan a cada uno, el único que ha sido objetivo fue Link-. Dijo Morin en tono de regaño.

- Quizás sea posible cumplir la meta Rupi Cola-. Manifestó Deify-. Hubo un silencio y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ni cuenta se dieron que Durián estaba levantando la mano.

-¡Silencio!-. Grito Kafei-. Durián quiere hablar-. Todos se callaron y miraron atónitos a Durián.

- ¿En serio va hablar?

- No puede ser.

- ¡Cállense! Y déjenlo hablar-. Exclamó Anju.

- He escuchado atentamente todo lo que han dicho, y créanme no se me ha escapado nada tengo el oído muy agudo, evaluando todas las propuestas debo agregar que debemos tentar las necesidades de la gente si queremos obtener ingresos, y de esos ingresos creo que debería extraerse un porcentaje para comprar Rupi Colas y seguir la idea de Link, que si bien es difícil, por lo mismo, menos gente lo intenta-. Termino de hablar y cerró sus rojos ojos, apoyando su blanca cabeza en la pared.

Todo el curso estaba atónito, habían sido demasiadas palabras juntas, era un hecho insólito.

- ¿Alguien en contra?-. Preguntó Anju con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-. ¿Nadie? Okey haremos eso.

Rápidamente se pusieron todos de pié y salieron a recreo, Link ya había olvidado lo ocurrido en la clase de historia, al menos por el momento no estaba pensando en ello.

El resto del día fue muy monótono y como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones, Link buscó a Zelda en el recreo, pero no la encontró en la inmensidad del colegio, deseaba hablar con ella, le encantaba hacerlo, se sentía escuchado y se le pasaba el tiempo volando, iba saliendo de la escuela cuando se topó con Malon, una niña de octavo grado que tenía algunos sentimientos especiales por Link.

- ¡Hola Malon!

- ¿Que tal Link?-. Dijo Malon con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Que bien te ves hoy.

- ¡Gracias Link!-. Sonrió alegremente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Link, al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

- ¿Malon has visto a Zelda?-. La sonrisa de Malon se le borró de la cara al escuchar estas palabras.

- No, creo que me tengo que ir, adiós.

- Y a esta ¿que le pasa?-. Preguntó para sí mismo Link-. Cuando de lejos divisó una cabellera rubia que resaltaba en la multitud, y se precipitó hacia allá-. ¡Zeldaaaa!

- Link, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada solo, quería hablar contigo.

- Bueno pues aquí me tienes.

- Ehhh…siiiiiii-. Link se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que decir, generalmente Zelda se acercaba a el e iniciaba la conversación.

- ¡Joven Link!-. Una voz ronca resonó de lejos.

- ¿Ah?

- Aquí estas, te necesito urgente, ven conmigo-. A pesar de su aspecto anciano, Rauru tenía mucha fuerza, tomó a Link por el cuello sin ninguna dificultad mientras este veía que se alejaba de Zelda.

- Pero Zel…

- Ya tendrás tiempo para chicas ahora no hay tiempo que perder-. El tono de voz de Rauru había cambiado, se notaba más serio, y preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Preguntó Link con la misma seriedad.

- Más o menos, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, joven Link, tan solo sígame.

Rauru soltó a Link, para que este lo siguiera, pasaron por el vestíbulo, salieron a uno de los patios de la parte noreste del colegio, donde una flecha pasó por en frente del rostro de Link.

-¡Wow!-. Exclamó Link al ver la flecha pasar a solo centímetros de su rostro.

- Atrápenlos-. Una sombra descendió del techo, a los cinco segundos se escuchó un grito y un arquero cayó desde un árbol enorme.

- Creo que debería decirme que sucede-. Sugirió Link algo preocupado.

- Aguanta un poco más.

Rauru guío a Link por la amplia sala de filosofía, que estaba agrupada en forma de círculo, la habían adornado con múltiples inscripciones y símbolos hylian muy antiguos, al llegar al asiento que ocupaba el profesor en sus clases, que más bien parecía un trono, por que era una silla bastante imponente, con bordes dorados y forrada en cuero rojo, Rauru deslizó el respaldo hacia arriba y golpeó lo que a Link le pareció ser un ojo abierto, al momento en que hizo esto, el ojo se cerró y una puerta se abrió tras la silla.

-¿Quién sabe de esto?-. Preguntó asombrado Link.

- Tú, la familia real, y gente de confianza.

- ¿Cómo el tipo que bajó del techo?

- Exacto-. Exclamo Rauru apurando el paso.

Tras la silla, habían unos largos escalones en descenso, todo estaba alumbrado por antorchas, y el tipo de construcción parecía ser muy antigua. Bajaron, por unos minutos, hasta que por fin Rauru pronunció unas palabras y una puerta se abrió, aunque los escalones aún no habían terminado.

- ¿Qué hay más abajo?-. Preguntó Link-.

- Japón, hijo, Japón-. Contestó Rauru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rauru y Link entraron, en un gran salón con varias inscripciones hylian, habían asientos de lo que antes parecía ser una especie de iglesia, tenía hermosos vitrales de muchos colores, al final habían del salón habían dos escaleras, y al medio una puerta, al subir las escaleras había una pared con una imagen bastante amplia de la trifuerza y el símbolo de la familia real.

- Bienvenido al templo del tiempo hijo-. Dijo Rauru secándose el sudor de la frente.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Todo el tiempo estuvo aquí?-. Exclamó Link, con verdadera sorpresa.

- ¡Sabía que estabas durmiendo!-. Le regañó Rauru al muchacho.

- Ups-. Dijo Link acorralado-. Lo siento.

- No importa, bueno creo que tengo que explicarte que sucede.

- Sería bueno-. Dijo Link sentándose frente a Rauru.

- Como te dormiste en mi clase de historia esto será más extenso ¬¬-. Rauru le lanzó una mirada asesina a Link.

- Jejeje ^^.

- Bueno hace mucho tiempo las 3 diosas….

- Espera, eso ya lo sé-. Dijó Link frenando el relato de Rauru.

- Pero ¿Y los lectores?

- ¿Qué lectores?

- Nadie, nadie.

- Bueno ya sabes que ha lo largo de la historia Hyrule ha estado en peligro múltiples veces, y para salvarla siempre ha estado ahí un héroe, que la gran mayoría de las veces se ha llamado Link.

- Si lo sé-. Dijo Link.

- Pues tu desciendes de esos Links tu apellido Rohl en Hylian antiguo significa héroe, tuve la sospecha que podías ser tu desde que leí la lista de alumnos, eres el próximo héroe, eres el elegido por las diosas, en tus manos está el destino de Hyrule y quizás una parte de la trifuerza.

La mirada de Link cambió, le estaba tomando el peso a las palabras de Rauru-. Y yo que no valoraba mi legado, que nunca me interesé por mis antepasados…Esa flecha que lanzaron ¿Era para mi? ¿Por qué me buscan? Y ¿Quién?

- Hace algunos días los guerreros Sheikah…

- ¿No estaban extintos?

- También dijeron que el templo del tiempo había sido derrumbado, todo fue una fachada del servicio de inteligencia de Hyrule. Pero bueno hace algunos días los guerreros Sheikah estaban en el bosque que queda al este del bosque Kokiri, cuando divisaron un portal del que salió un Stalfo, lo que la profecía de esta época anunciaba iba a ser la señal de que el mal en persona iba a mostrarse y que el héroe iba a volver a aparecer, pero no sabemos de que mal se trata… suponemos que es Gannondorf, y te buscan por el simple hecho de que solo tu puedes detener a Gannondorf si es que llegará a resurgir.

Link escuchó con atención las palabras de Rauru, estaba algo pasmado y muy confundido a la vez, solo después de un largo silencio pudo articular palabra-. ¿Qué debo hacer?-. Preguntó Link con seriedad.

- Mucho, estamos muy atrasados, mañana empezaremos a entrenarte, debes aprender a usar una espada.

- Ehhh... Profesor, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿No sería mejor una pistola?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-. Esas armas solo ensucian a la gente con sangre, no saben de honor, de justicia ni de tradición, veo que estas muy mal necesitas estudiar de forma digna de un guerrero de elite hylian, y entrenarte físicamente como tal.

- Comprendo-. Dijo Link algo avergonzado de su pregunta.

De repente comenzó a sonar la canción del tiempo, era el celular de Rauru, este contesto, dijo unas cuantas palabras de afirmación y se puso de pie.

- Nos vamos-. Dijo Rauru-. Los guerreros sheikah han logrado controlar la situación, puedes irte a tu casa tranquilo, en todo el camino hay dispuestos guerreros sheikah no te pasará nada, pero por supuesto están escondidos así que no creo que los veas, mañana hablaremos del entrenamiento, ahora solo vete por esta escalera-. Dijo Rauru apresurado.

- Está bien-. Dijo Link rígido, el tono de las palabras de Rauru no le daban tranquilidad y sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando era algo delicado.

La escalera mencionada por Rauru estaba a un costado, pegada a la pared y había pasado inadvertida por Link al entrar en el templo, este subió hasta topar con una trampilla la que abrió con algo de dificultad, llegó a dar a lo que parecía un túnel alumbrado por antorchas con una única dirección, la cual siguió por alrededor de 10 minutos, donde acababa el túnel y había una nueva trampilla, pero en esta ocasión tenía una llave puesta y un letrero que decía: "_Por favor no te lleves la llave_".

- Si no hubiera estado ese letrero de seguro me la hubiera llevado-. Comentó Link para sí mismo-

Link abrió la puerta, y apareció en un arbusto muy frondoso, salió de el y se encontraba en una especie de bosque pequeño, miró un momento a su alrededor y notó que estaba en una plaza pública ubicada al frente al colegio.

De vuelta a su casa Link seguía dando vuelta a los hechos acaecidos en el día de hoy, buscaba indicios de que el tenía un héroe en su interior, pero no lo encontraba, no creía ser el descendiente del héroe del tiempo.

- (¿Cómo se que lo que dijo el profesor Rauru es cierto? ¿Habrá guerreros sheikah en el camino? Quizás solo lo dijo para que no entrara en pánico, pero si soy el elegido por las diosas no me arriesgaría así como así, buscaré a los guerreros sheikah, tal vez no son tan agudos como Rauru cree.)

Por más que Link buscó con su aguda vista entre los tejados, los postes de luz (después de la agilidad mostrada por uno al saltar del tejado creía cualquier cosa posible), los árboles, y una infinidad de posibles escondites, no encontró a los guerreros sheikah, ni rastro había de ellos, así que solo siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a su casa sano y salvo, entró saludó a su madre y a su padre, quien ya había llegado.

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?-. Preguntó el padre de Link extrañado.

- Hasta tu padre ha llegado antes que ti-. Replicó la madre.

- Me quedé haciendo un trabajo-. Contestó rápidamente Link, mientras subía a su habitación, por la emoción no lo había notado, pero estaba exhausto, así que se dispuso rápidamente a dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, lo acontecido en el día le tenía la mente activa, repasó varias veces los hechos, hasta que le entusiasmó la idea de ser el elegido por las diosas, ya que Rauru había mencionado que la familia real sabía lo que estaba por venir, quizás eso lo acercaría a Zelda, o quizás la impresionaría que el fuera el descendiente del héroe del tiempo, pero en seguida pensó que era mejor no decirle nada a nadie, y comenzar su entrenamiento lo antes posible, ya que Hyrule de pendía de el.

En el templo del tiempo al momento en que Link abandona a Rauru, entra un tipo alto y fornido, con un uniforme militar de color plomo.

- ¿Han encontrado al chico?

- Aún no general-. Contestó Rauru algo nervioso.

- Pues encuéntrenlo y rápido, necesita entrenarse como un hombre en las armas.

- Apenas tenga noticias de el se lo haré saber, ahora lárguese, este es un lugar sagrado, y usted no cree en religiones, ni las respeta-. Dijo con gran autoridad Rauru.

- Ve con cuidado monje, una bala podría alcanzarte, y no creo que tus diosas te cubran-. Sentenció enojado el militar, dándole la espalda a Rauru y marchándose.


	2. Escribe el futuro

Viernes por la mañana y un ansioso Link se levanta de un salto de la cama, se mira en el espejo, y se ve exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, pero algo era diferente, estaba lleno de energía, y se sentía excelente. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unas zapatillas blancas, unos vaqueros azules, una polera verde y una chaqueta del mismo color con bordes dorados, se puso su gorro verde y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes mirarse al espejo-. Hoy será un gran día héroe del tiempo-. Dijo mirándose el dorso de la mano en el espejo-. No, no hay triángulo dorado-. Sentenció abandonando la habitación.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde diablos está Link?-. Preguntó de forma molesta Linu.

- Ni idea- Respondió Deify.

- Es el único que falta, y si no llega luego predigo que Linu le arrancará los ojos-. Dijo Groe Up mientras se sentaba en el piso.

- ¿Por qué no hablamos esto en el recreo?-. Preguntó Kafei

- Algunas tenemos vida-. Replicó Rayda

- ¡Hola a todos!-. Exclamó Link entrando a la sala.

- Ya era hora, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-. Preguntó extrañada Ilia.

- El tráfico-. Se apresuró en contestar Link.

- Pero si tú te vienes caminando-. Dijo Suarte Thead.

- Ehhh… eso mismo, el tráfico de gente caminando-. Respondió Link algo nervioso.

- ¡Ya cállense! Y terminemos con esto rápido-. Exclamó Morin.

- Bueno esto será breve, con la tesorería del curso hemos invertido para comprar 100 Rupi Colas, que son el comienzo de la carrera Rupi Cola-. Explicó Anju-. Da lo mismo lo que hagan con la bebida, pueden tomársela, botarla, tirársela a alguien…

- ¿Se la puedo tirar a Ann en la cabeza?-. Preguntó Timo en tono burlesco.

- Claro.

- Inténtalo y escaparas el resto de tu vida-. Le reprocho la pequeña hylian a Timo.

- ¿Luego de eso que hay?-. Preguntó Terry.

- Preocupémonos de juntar las 100 botellas vacías, luego se verá que sigue-. Respondió Tifany-. Y las botellas entréguenmelas a mi-. [Tifany era la tesorera del curso]

- Claro ¿Para eso tanto escándalo? Nos vemos en un rato…..- Dijo Link saliendo de la sala.

- ¡Las bebidas estarán en el estante del curso!-. Exclamó Anju mientras Link se marchaba.

El joven Hylian se dirigía a un lugar que pocas veces había visitado, pero que hoy decidió visitar antes de entrar a su sala, nunca pensó que iría por su propia cuenta, ya que se trataba de la sala de profesores, donde había preguntado por el maestro Rauru, el cual aún no llegaba.

- ¿Lo esperarás aquí?-. Preguntó el profesor Lu

- Si, necesito hablar con el.

- Bueno pero si empiezan las clases y aún no ha llegado te marchas de inmediato, lo que sea podrá esperar.

- Por supuesto ¿Qué esta pensando de mi?-. Contesto Link con ironía.

- ¬¬ A mi no me engañan-. Dijo finalmente el profesor Lu marchándose.

Link esperó por un rato, pero el profesor Rauru no apareció, por lo que se marchó a la sala, donde las clases ya habían comenzado, golpeó la puerta y entró.

- ¡Alto ahí!-. Exclamó una peculiar voz aguda y a la vez gangosa de un tipo de aspecto enojado, baja estatura, y nariz prominente. Era el profesor de biología Juno Voster-. ¿Por qué llegó atrasado?

- Ehhh…estaba en la sala de profesores.

- ¿Haciendo Que?

- Necesitaba hablar con el profesor Rauru.

- ¡Fuera!-. Contesto repentinamente el profesor Voster.

- Pero…

- ¡Fuera!-. Repitió una vez más el docente.

Ya fuera de la sala Link esperó, un par de minutos hasta que el profesor salió, estaba enterado de la fama de pesado del señor Voster, pero no imaginaba que era para tanto.

- No quiero que llegue tarde a mi clase ¿Correcto?

- Claro…- Respondió Link molesto.

- ¡No me conteste así!

- Pero si usted…

- Le advierto desde ya, que las faltas de respeto no las tolero hacia mi persona, así que vaya moderándose, ya que tengo mucho poder en el colegio y en cualquier instante te puedo rajar-. Dijo el profesor Voster con una mirada fría y sería, que intimidaría a cualquiera.

| rajar: entiéndase como perjudicar al otro |

Link entró sin decir más palabras, todos estaban callados, la presencia del profesor Voster era tal, que inclusive aun par de metros de la sala el curso guardaba silencio por miedo a las represalias, pero siempre había alguien "especial".

- ¿Ya te hiciste encima?-. Dijo con tono burlezco Timo

- ¡Señor Mirlo!

- ¿Si? Profesor

- ¡FUERA!

Hubo una carcajada colectiva, pero con una seña el profesor Voster silenció la sala, después de un rato volvió el profesor Voster y Timo, este último con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. La situación ocurrida hizo que Link no quisiera poner atención, sentía que todo era muy injusto y se paso el resto de la clase haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno.

Al tocar el timbre Link se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de profesores, donde encontró al profesor Rauru que iba entrando.

- ¡Profesor Rauru!-. Exclamó Link.

Rauru miró a Link y solamente dijo-. A las 5 en punto, donde ya sabes.

-Ahí estaré ó Link decidido-. Aunque...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No sé si recuerde como rayos llegar.

- ¡Shh..! baja la voz, te esperaré en la sala de filosofía.

- Está bien-. Dijo Link todavía tratando de recordar cómo llegar al templo del tiempo

Después de esa breve conversación Link volvió a su sala para tomar una Rupi Cola, pero al llegar notó que había un tumulto de gente en la puerta, todos gritando desesperados y peleando entre sí.

- Pero ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!-. Exclamó Link abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

- Le sacamos provecho a las Rupi Colas-. Respondió Deify.

- Y les demostramos a las chicas que somos un gran aporte a las finanzas del curso-. Agregó Terry.

- Y están a mitad de precio-. Dijo Groe entregando Rupi Colas.- Ya que nos deben devolver el envase.

- Yo justo venía a tomarme una, de la nada apareció el sol cuando estaba nublado-. Dijo Link agarrando una botella de Rupi Cola, pero Durián se la quitó, negándole con la cabeza.

- Tiene razón Durián nos conviene más vender-. Dijo Terry-. Lo siento Link pero tendrás que comprarla, y es nuestra culpa que haya sol, le pagamos al jardinero raro del pequeño molino que está en la parte de atrás del colegio para que tocara una canción rara que lo hizo enloquecer pero salió el sol ^^ .

- Y por ser tú, pagarás el precio real-. Agregó Timo.

- Pero, soy VIP, Verdaderamente Incapaz de Pagar, me lo merezco, y ¿Desde cuándo saben lo que Durián trata de decir? Y ¿Con una canción hizo salir el sol?

- Esto de vender nos une de verdad como una sola persona-. Dijo Suarte.

- ¡Tu! ¿Ayudando?

- Que puedo decir quiero tener un lujoso viaje de estudios.

- Este mundo enloquece.

- Link no mires hacia afuera-. Dijo Deify.

- Claro, con lo que me acabas de decir no me darán ganas de mirar.- Link miró hacia afuera y observó a su más grande rival dentro de la escuela quien estaba en el Primero C, era Aron Vaati, pero todos lo llamaban por su apellido, un chico pálido, de ojos rojos, con un pelo entre blanco con matices morados, este se encontraba hablando con Zelda mientras ambos tomaban una Rupi Cola.

- No lo mires fijo-. Dijo Deify recibiendo dinero y entregando Rupi Colas como loco.

- Demasiado tarde-. Contestó Link desafiando a Vaati con su mirada, este se había percatado de que Link lo miraba y su actitud no hacía más que provocar que se acercara más a Zelda.

- Esto en mi barrio es pelea-. Le dijo Timo haciéndole masajes en los hombros-. ¡Vamos campeón no bajes la guardia y ataca a los riñones!

- Hoy no.

- Vamos, lo podrías apalear.

- Espero con ansias el día-. Dijo Deify.

- ¿Alguien quiere apostar por la fecha?-. Dijo emocionado Timo con una caja y una libreta-. Apuesto 50 rupias a que será en una semana.

- ¿Tan pronto? Apuesto 70 rupias por un mes-. Dijo Terry.

- ¿Quién da más? Hagan sus apuestas con la corredora de apuestas Tío Timo.

- ¿Podrían no apostar con algo que me concierne a mí?

- Tranquilo Link es todo por el curso-. Dijo Deify- 60 a que será mañana.

- ¿Qué hacen?-. Preguntó Groe.

- Apostamos en cuanto tiempo Link le dará una paliza a Vaati-. Contestó Terry.- ¿Apuestas?

- No deberían apostar con ese tema, es muy delicado para Link, sobre todo con Zelda incluida en el pleito.

- ¿Cómo rayos sabes de Zelda?-. Pregunto Link algo sonrojado.

- Amigo….¿En serio?-. Contesto Groe-. Y no apostaré sobre esos temas.

- Hay 180 rupias hasta ahora en juego-. Agregó Timo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Eso es más de lo que mi monedero puede cargar, pero que más da 40 rupias a que será en 3 meses.

- ¿Qué apuestan?-. Preguntó Suarte con curiosidad.

- Apostamos en cuanto tiempo Link golpeará a Vaati-. Contesto Deify.

- Se veía venir, pobre Zelda que está en el medio, 50 en 3 semanas.

- ¡¿Acaso todos saben?!-. Exclamó Link desesperado.

- 100 rupias 2 meses, Link por Zelda-. Dijo Durián brevemente desapareciendo de inmediato.

- Hola chicos me contaron de que estaban vendiendo Rupi Colas, pero llegué y no quedaban-. Dijo Kafei-. Escuche algo de Link y Zelda ¿Ya se le declaró?

- ¿En serio soy tan obvio?-. Dijo Link con los ojos blancos.

- No, no se ha declarado, estamos apostando en cuanto tiempo Link le pateará el trasero a Vaati.

- No deberían apostar, las chicas no estarían de acuerdo.

- Kafei no seas aguafiestas, hay 370 rupias en juego, de las cuales un porcentaje irá al curso y el resto al ganador-. Replicó Timo con seguridad-. Además yo organicé la apuesta así que es confiable.

- Si, seguro, le preguntare a Anju.

- Eres un mandoneado-. Dijo Suarte.

- Kafei debes romper el régimen totalitario que está ejerciendo Anju sobre ti ¡Revélate! Sé que es un ser maligno pero debes ser fuerte-. Al terminar la frase Timo sintió una mano sobre su hombro-. Maldición, está detrás de mí.

- Así que vendieron las Rupi Colas-. Dijo Anju con una enorme sonrisa-. Bien hecho chicos.

- Era hora de que hicieran algo-. Dijo Linu en tono de broma.

- Igual conseguimos más dinero del que ustedes consiguen-. Replicó Suarte.

- Desde cuando ayudas y ¿Por qué Link tiene esa cara?

- Larga historia, no me siento bien me iré-. Dijo Link saliendo de la sala…

- ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

- Demasiado tarde, ya decía yo que el recreo había durado demasiado-. Dijo Ilia.

- Que suerte la mía-. Dijo Link agarrándose la cabeza.

El resto del día Link no hizo otra cosa que mirar su reloj, las clases terminaban a las 4:15. Y a las 5 se encontraría con Rauru por lo que durante 45 minutos Link estudió Matemáticas y se dispuso a ir a la sala de filosofía.

- Buenas tardes joven Link, has llegado justo a la hora estipulada-. Dijo Rauru golpeándole la espalda-. Te presento a Kenshi, él te enseñará el arte de la espada.

Kenshi era un tipo alto y fornido, era moreno, vestía una larga túnica negra con cortes en la región de las piernas lo que le permitía moverse mejor, la túnica incluía una capucha que ocultaba parte de su rostro, llevaba una espada al cinto y varias cuchillas en su espalda, pecho y extremidades.

- Es un honor joven héroe…pero aun así tendrás que sufrir para conseguir la maestría si es que puedes.

- Claro…-. Las palabras de Kenshi asustaron un poco a Link.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, lo llevas en la sangre-. Le dijo Rauru con el fin de animarlo-. Bueno, mejor me iré, lo dejo en tus manos, sé que lo podrás convertir en un guerrero-. Las palabras de Rauru sonaban con tanta fé que Link sintió que tenía el deber de cumplir las expectativas del anciano.

- Primero te enseñaré la teoría, así que toma asiento. Partamos por el punto de que la espada es un arte, y que puede servir para hacer la justicia como para sembrar el mal, tu decidirás que camino quieres, pero si siembras el mal ten presente que te casaré y te cortaré la cabeza, te estoy enseñando gratis, no quiero que desperdicies las clases.

- ¿No que la espada es un arte? ¿Por qué cobrar por mostrarlo?

- Pues tengo que comer, y si solo te mostrara podrías pasarte todo el día observando y no aprenderías nada-. Kenshi miró a Link, su mirada era fría y lo paralizo-. Ahora calla hasta que te entregue tu espada.

- Claro… (Que mirada más fría de seguro debe haber matado a miles de hombres, la muerte está en su semblante).

- Tu espada debe ser la extensión de tu brazo, debes poder hacer con tu espada lo mismo que haces con tu brazo, esto es crucial y diferencia a los expertos de los entendidos. Teniendo esto en mente recuerda que a través de tu espada puedes decidir el destino de la gente, y de cosas más grandes también, pero solo a través de tu espada, no eres un dios-. Kenshi recalcó tanto sus palabras que Link no tuvo problemas en comprender lo que había dicho-. Basta de teoría toma tu espada.

- ¡Excelente!-. Link sonrió pero al recibir su espada su rostro cambió-. ¿Madera? Quiero una espada de verdad.

- Es una espada de verdad, en manos de un diestro guerrero puede cortar la piel de cualquier enemigo, pero no la usarás por eso, si no te diste cuenta la espada pesa demasiado para ser de madera, es porque es una espada de hierro por dentro, con el uso la capa de madera se romperá y estarás listo para usarla, pero ¡Sin trampas!-. La autoridad de Kenshi era tal que Link no se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

- Supongo que será entretenido…

- ¡En guardia!-. Kenshi se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Link, quien se paró de un salto defendiéndose como podía.

- ¡Eso es trampa!-. Dijo Link con dificultad por la pelea.

- ¿Crees que tus enemigos te preguntarán para atacarte?

- Todavía no sabemos quiénes son mis enemigos.

-¡Alto!-. Exclamó Kenshi deteniendo la pelea-. Tienes una buena postura y agarras bien la espada, practica estocadas en tu casa, horizontales y verticales, y haz flexiones de brazos necesitas más fuerza para poder dominar la espada, ya que tu espada es gruesa, con una espada delgada como las katanas perderías potencia, aunque tendrías más velocidad, pero para eso te ejercitarás, suficiente por hoy.

Pasaron 6 días en los que Link se entrenó duramente, durante este tiempo recibió bastante castigo físico, pero también progreso enormemente en su habilidad con la espada, ya era bastante diestro para el poco tiempo que llevaba y blandía el acero con gran rapidez.

- Estas listo….-. Dijo Kenshi con seguridad.

- ¿Para qué?-. Pregunto Link extrañado.

- Para una espada de verdad.

- Pero si aún…-. Link no terminó lo que iba a decir cuando la espada de madera se quebró por completo dejando al descubierto una reluciente espada de acero.

- Has progresado mucho y eres digno de esa espada, pero aún hay una prueba para ti-. Dijo Kenshi mientras golpeaba una piedra con su espada-. Mañana los equipos de las actividades extra curriculares darán una muestra de su programa, te asegurarás de ocupar el lugar de uno de los dos estudiantes que se batirán a duelo del club de esgrima.

- ¿Y cómo sabré a quién reemplazar?

- De eso te encargaras tú.

- Está bien-. Dijo Link algo confundido.

A la mañana siguiente Link llega muy temprano al colegio ya que Ingo se dio la molestia de dejarlo en la puerta del establecimiento.

- Gracias Ingo.

- Claro, preocúpate de estudiar, es tu futuro-. Dijo el siempre amargo Ingo.

- Creo que quieres decir "de nada"-. Replicó Link con una sonrisa.

- ¡Como sea!

Entrando al colegio Link se puso manos a la obra, empezó por ir a la sala del club de esgrima, no había nadie puesto que era bien temprano, se paseó por la sala, no sabía que buscar, solo miraba todo. Abrió un armario que parecía sospechoso, pero al abrirlo varios floretes cayeron al piso haciendo mucho ruido.

- Rayos, mejor me voy antes de que destroce algo-. Levanto los floretes rápidamente y salió del salón- ¿Qué es eso?-. Por dentro de la puerta había pegado un papel.

Link se devolvió al salón, observo el papel de cerca y para su sorpresa era una lista con todos los integrantes del club de esgrima, miró a su alrededor, sacó su celular y le tomó una fotografía a la lista.

- Es mejor que no se enteren que alguien estuvo aquí…

Ya con más tranquilidad en la sala Link leyó detenidamente la lista del club de esgrima, estaba encabezada por Vaati que era el líder del Club a pesar de ser de 1ero, aparte de su nombre habían muchos más nombres de gente que Link no conocía, y solo le quedaban horas para descubrir quienes se batiría a duelo en la muestra.

- Buenos días Link.- Dijo Deify

- ¡Hola Deify! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias, oye ¿Te enteraste del blog no oficial del colegio?

- No, ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Link extrañado.

- Un loco del colegio creó un blog donde habla cosas del colegio, nadie sabe quién es y hasta ahora solo ha publicado una confirmación de la leyenda del Profeta.

- ¡¿Leyeron el blog?!-. Exclamó Timo-. Sabía que esa leyenda era verdad, ahora Suarte me debe 100 rupias.

- ¿Qué leyenda?- Preguntó Terry entrando al salón.

- La del Profeta-. Respondio Deify.

- ¿Cuál es esa?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No la conoces?-. Pregunto emocionado Timo, a lo que Terry negó con la cabeza-. Ese no es problema, yo me encargo ¡Eh! Groe que bueno que llegas, ponme música de fondo para la leyenda del profeta.

- Claro-. Groe sacó unos bongos de la nada y comenzó a tocar una misteriosa melodía.

- Hace mucho tiempo, más o menos unos 5 años se dio a conocer públicamente la leyenda del Profeta, a través de un error de un alumno que al obtener una alta calificación en una prueba imposible de biología de nuestro queridísimo maestro y profesor Juno Voster grito a los cuatro vientos: ¡Gracias por las respuestas profeta!

- ¿Así nada más?- Preguntó Anju, con su interrupción las personas originales que estaban escuchando la historia se dieron cuenta de que estaba todo el curso más algunos curiosos escuchando atentamente.

- ¿De dónde diablos salió tanta gente?-. Preguntó Suarte.

- Cállense y que continué con la historia-. Dijo algo molesto Terry.

- Pero es que es ilógico no creo que haya alguien tan estúpido para gritar eso-. Dijo Linu que también había llegado con la muchedumbre.

- Así fue, lo sé de buena fuente-. Replicó Timo subiéndose a una mesa para que lo escucharan mejor.

- ¿No será la fuente que decía que el conserje Tingle era un marciano?-. Preguntó en tono de burla Anju.

- Es un marciano hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Bueno continuando con la historia nuestro pequeño amigo "equis" al cometer grosero error fue psicológicamente torturado por el maldito Juno Voster, pero fue una tortura brutal los que lo conocieron dicen que no volvió a ser el mismo, se rumorea que se le cayó el pelo tan solo por el estrés de la tortura.

- Alto, alto, alto-. Dijo Ann-. Eso también me huele a que es falso ¿Cómo se puede caerte el pelo por estrés?

- Hay cosas que son inexplicables hasta para mí-. Contestó Timo-. Ahora, el próximo que interrumpa la historia no sabrá el final.

- ¡No! La última vez que pasó eso tuve que esperar un año para saber el final de la leyenda del tomate asesino u. Link con la voz triste.

- No pude dormir durante todo ese año-. Agregó Deify.

- Eso también es imposible-. Dijo Ann-. Hubieras muerto, además…

- Por favor amordacen a la pequeña-. Dos estudiantes de 8vo amordazaron a Ann-. Bueno continuando, luego de la brutal tortura a "equis" este escupió toda la información del misterioso "Profeta". Su misterio solo es superado por su influencia dentro del colegio, dicen que es una figura muy poderosa un inspector, profesor o algo, pero su misión ha sido ayudar a los estudiantes en tareas, pruebas e información, ha ocasionado múltiples hechos memorables ¿Recuerdan al loco que metió octoroks al laboratorio de biología? No pudo hacerlo solo, fue ayudado por el Profeta. Actualmente no se sabe su paradero, en realidad nunca se ha sabido, dicen que siempre está en el colegio esperando a ser necesitado, solo unos pocos pueden llegar a él gente de su confianza, pero a través de sus seguidores a ayudado a cientos de desesperados estudiantes, si lo conoces tienes suerte, y si puedes encontrar su escondite a través de los casilleros tienes aún más suerte. FIN

Luego de la historia de Timo sonaron aplausos y gritos ensordecedores de los presentes.

- Espera, si saben dónde está ¿Cómo es que no lo han encontrado?-´. Preguntó Ilia - Que puedo decir son bastantes casilleros en el colegio.

- Si muy bonita historia señor Mirlo ¡Bájese de la mesa y a su lugar! - Profesor está aquí-. Dijo Timo preocupado- Al darse cuenta de que el profesor de matemáticas había llegado.

Durante toda la clase Link no se pudo concentrar muy bien, en su cabeza solo cabían dudas de como suplantaría la identidad de uno de los alumnos del club de esgrima, quizás debería buscar al tal profeta, pero ¿Si era una simple invención de Timo? La historia daba mucho que dudar.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya era la hora del recreo, a Link le quedaba el recreo y unos par de minutos para reemplazar a una de las dos personas que se batirían a duelo, salió muy rápido de la sala y fue donde la única persona que conocía de la lista: Aron Vaati.

- Tratare de seguirlo de cerca sin hacer mucho ruido-. Link se subió a un techo por el que avanzó hasta posicionarse justo arriba de Vaati- ¡Es ahora o nunca!-. Cuando Link se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Vaati apareció otra persona con un traje de esgrima quien saludó a Vaati y entró a un baño.- Creo que mejor aguardo.- En seguida Vaati también entró al baño.- Ahora ¿Qué hago?... piensa, piensa… Zeldaaaa ¡No eso no! Veré si puedo usar una ventana.- Link fue al otro extremo del tejado donde estaba la ventana del baño, echó un vistazo, los dos esgrimistas conversaban al otro extremo del cuarto de baño.- Mmmm están más o menos lejos ¡es el momento! – En un movimiento rapidísimo Link se dejo caer, apoyo sus pies en el borde de la ventana y la cruzó colgándose del borde superior, aterrizando en un retrete, con las piernas abiertas alrededor de este.- Ufff… creo que estuvo bien.

- Suerte, aunque no podrás derrotarme.- exclamó la voz desagradable de Vaati ya conocida por Link.

- Así que ellos se batirán a duelo, esto solo lo hace más divertido.- Murmuró Link.

- He practicado bastante, ya verás-. Le contestó el otro chico, al momento que abría la llave del agua.

- ¡Mi oportunidad!- Se escuchó un cierre de puerta y Link salió del retrete velozmente, y empujó al otro chico contra el espejo, quebrándolo.- Oh no…- Exclamó asombrado Link.- Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano, el entrenamiento hizo algo de efecto, rayos mejor me apresuro, antes que alguien me descubra.

Frente a todo el colegio estaba el club de malabarismo que terminaba con su función con unos bastones incendiados que eran lanzados de un malabarista al otro.

- Muchas gracias malabaristas, un fuerte aplauso, ahora recibamos a los habilidosos esgrimistas que se batirán a duelo.- Se escuchaba por el altoparlante al momento en que Vaati y Link con sus caretas ya puestas se acercan a los extremos del área de duelo.

- (Rayos, me tiemblan las piernas, mi pulso está acelerado, y no está Zelda cerca ¿Pensará ella también en mi? ¡Aaah! ¡Link! ¡Concéntrate! No es momento, lee sus movimientos, recuerda lo que te enseñó Kenshi, has practicado para esto, estas listo, la espada es un arte y es una extensión de mi brazo.)- Vaati comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del área del duelo que era una franja larga y delgada.- Haré lo mismo, lo he visto en la tele, viene el saludo, pero ¿las reglas? Supongo que me bastará con darle en el pecho, y evitar su florete.

- A continuación alumnos presenciarán un combate a 3 toques de esgrima con florete, ¡cuando quieran duelistas!

Vaati y Link se saludaron llevando su florete al rostro, luego lo bajaron y dieron la partida al duelo, ninguno hacía el primer movimiento, solo se medían mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Vaati decidió dar una estocada hacia el pecho de Link a la cual respondió con un movimiento rapidísimo que hizo caer el florete de Vaati, quien no creía lo que acababa de suceder.

- Veo que si has mejorado, ahora va en serio.- Dijo Vaati tomando su florete y retrocediendo rápidamente.

- El florete es mucho menos pesado que la espada es muy fácil manipularlo, esto será divertido.- Link se abalanzó sobre Vaati y le dio el primer toque en el pecho sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡Punto!

El juez del duelo marcó el punto y comenzó de nuevo la acción, Vaati blandía su florete con enojo, no había control en sus movimientos Link solo bloqueaba y esquivaba con facilidad, hasta que Vaati lo rozó en su mano sin que el juez se percatara lo que le hizo perder su estabilidad y le dio una certera estocada que lo tumbó.

- Espero no haya sido intencional.- Al momento en el que su oponente con un giro lo golpeaba en la careta con el florete rápidamente sin que nadie se pudiera percatar.- Esto ya es personal.- Continuo el duelo con ambos duelistas enfadados, con un ambiente muy tenso que se podía percibir fácilmente, muchos choques de florete hasta que los dos se dan una estocada casi al mismo tiempo pero el juez dictamina que es para Link.

- Suertudo.- El desprecio que expresaba Vaati era total.- El ambiente seguía empeorando, ya era una guerra entre los dos más grandes rivales aunque solo Link estuviera al tanto.

- Ahora viene el golpe de gracia-. Con gran precisión Link esquivaba todas las estocadas y estaba un paso antes de todos los movimientos de Vaati, esquivaba y retrocedía, hasta que en un movimiento en el que iba a retroceder Vaati pisó la punta de su pie de manera casi imperceptible lo que trabó sus piernas, Link separó sus brazos para no caer, lo que Vaati aprovechó dándole varias estocadas furiosamente.- ¡Maldito!

- Recuerda quien eres, no pienses ganarle al capitán del equipo…

- Creo que es momento de ir con todo.- Link comenzó a ocupar todo su cuerpo, no solo su brazo derecho con el que mantenía la guardia y sus piernas para moverse, si no que su postura iba en dirección del golpe, usaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para darle más fuerza a sus estocadas las que Vaati esquivaba a duras penas, los movimientos de Link parecían arte, ráfagas furiosas de golpes que hicieron retroceder a Vaati hasta el final del área de duelo.- ¡Toma esto!- con una estocada fuertísima Link lanzó el florete de Vaati unos 10 metros por los aires, estiró su cuello y acerco su cabeza a Vaati, dando un golpe con el pie al piso.- ¡Booh!- El capitán del equipo de esgrima reaccionó tirándose hacia atrás fuera del área de duelo, estaba en el piso, pero se paró de inmediato.

- ¡Idiota!- Tomó su florete y le dio una estocada a Link el que de un salto la esquivó y salio corriendo, Vaati le seguía de cerca lanzando estocadas.- ¡VEN ACA! ¡ ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!- Una estocada certera logró acertar en una mano de Link quitándole un guante dejando ver su mano blanca, el otro chico que se batiría a duelo era moreno.- Impostor…- Vaati dejo de perseguir a Link y se quedo donde estaba parado viendo a la persona que lo había humillado huir.

En una amplia habitación en penumbras, con una chimenea que era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, dos individuos hablaban sobre sus futuros planes.

- Amo ¿no cree que es hora de hacerle una visita al muchacho?- Preguntó una voz femenina un tanto chillona.

- ¡Ya te dije que no se quien es!-. Respondió molesto una voz con mucha autoridad.

- Las gerudo se han adelantado, y tienen muchos mercenarios, habrá que sacarles información.

- Buena idea, ve ha hablar con las brujas.- Finalizó el hombre mirando por una ventana con unos profundos ojos negros.- Aparece héroe del tiempo te necesitamos, solo tu, con tu espada puedes cambiar el pasado y escribir el futuro, solo que no sabes como… y espero por mi bien que las gerudo tampoco.


	3. El equilibrio lo es todo

El sol resplandecía con fuerza una linda mañana de sábado, eran las 10 AM algo temprano para estar en pie, pero aun así Link se encontraba desayunando solo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

- Hoy será un gran día de descanso y ocio.- Murmuró Link mientras se comía una manzana.- A la ducha y luego al centro.

- Y yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada…- se escuchó de repente una voz cantando proveniente de la pieza de Link.-

- Debo cambiar ese ringtone.- Dijo Link corriendo al segundo piso para alcanzar el teléfono.- ¡Aló! Si soy yo, ¡¿Qué?! Pero si… ah rayos, está bien, iré.

Después de una larga ducha reflexiva como le gustaba llamar a Link a sus largas duchas, pero la verdad es que le daba frío salirse del agua caliente, se vistió, bajo rápidamente, fue al patio, abrió la bodega que era una pequeña cabaña y sacó su bicicleta, era un modelo para hacer acrobacias, algo pequeña y ligera.- ¿A dónde vas hijo?- le preguntó su madre mientras regaba el jardín.

- Tengo que ir a una reunión "extraordinaria" del curso por el tema de reunir dinero para el viaje de estudios.- Volveré en la tarde.

- ¿A qué hora volverás?

- Mmmm… tarde, almorzaré allá.

- Está bien bebe, que tengas un buen día.

- Adiós mamá.- Se despidió y comenzó a pedalear, con destino a la casa de Kafei.

Kafei vivía más alejado que cualquiera de sus compañeros, su casa estaba cerca del bosque kokiri si es que se le podía llamar bosque a un grupo de arboles talados, solo quedaban raíces de árboles muertos, el sector era bastante exclusivo y la casa de Kafei ocupaba un terreno bastante amplio para una época en la que la sobre población hacía que las casas se construyeran cada vez más compactas, a todos les gustaba esa casa, por eso toda actividad extra del curso se hacía allí, generalmente en la antigua torre de reloj que estaba contigua a la casa de Kafei.

- ¡Hola Link!- Exclamó una voz conocida por este.

- ¿Qué…- La cara de Link mostraba un asombro total al ver de frente a Zelda .

- Pensé que estarías más feliz de verme.- Le dijo Zelda en tono de broma.

- Si, estoy feliz.- Al decir esto Link se ruborizó, al igual que Zelda que trató de disimularlo con una pequeña risa.- Ósea si un poco…- Contestó rápidamente nervioso Link, cuando apareció Anju.

- Zel ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Luego Link te puede ir a dejar a tu casa, van en el mismo camino.

- Pero ¿Link no vive hacia el noroeste de aquí?, yo voy hacia el norte…

- Si, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender en la ciudadela de Hyrule, te puedo acompañar hasta la reja del castillo.

- Claro Link, me encantaría.

- Que bien todos felices, después me agradeces Link ¡Vamos! Kafei está preparando la torre.

- ¿Agradecer? ¿De qué?-. Preguntó la rubia princesa.

- Mmmmm…este…- Nerviosísimo Link no podía pensar en nada, pero Anju salió en su defensa, más menos.

- De que alegro su vida todos los días, incluso los fines de semana ¿Cierto Link?- Dijo Anju con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Ja-ja-ja, claro.- Respondió Link con aún más ironía.

Ya adentro de la torre Link ayudó a Kafei que estaba en la sala de estar conectando una computadora portátil a una pantalla de plasma realmente grande. La sala era muy amplia, y alta también, tenía varios sillones y una mesa con bocadillos, estaba todo dispuesto para la reunión, es más, había comida como para 2 cursos y espacio también. De a poco fue llegando el resto del curso, cuando por fin llegó el último.

- Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero es sábado, tengan algo de conciencia social.- Protestó Timo, queriendo molestar a Anju.

- ¡Esto es por el bien de todos! ¡¿Crees que hago esto por mí?! ¡¿Quieren tener viaje de estudios?!- Exclamó algo furiosa Anju.

- Ya relájate era una broma.- Se defendió el Zora usando como escudo a Groe, mientras Anju trataba de alcanzarlo, pero el Goron era muy ancho.

- Anju tranquila, empezemos.- Dijo Linu, alejándola de Timo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya estás preguntando algo Terry.- Dijo Timo.

- Adelante pregunta.- Contestó Anju sin hacerle caso a Timo.

- Sin ofender ¿Qué hace Zelda aquí? Es una reunión secreta.

- Si les parece puedo irme, yo estaba antes con Anju, se le ocurrió la idea de la reunión…

- Así es, luego se irá con Link.- le interrumpió Anju.- Y no seas infantil esto no es un club secreto, gente por favor hagan cosas con sentido.

- Wow, luego le agradeces Link.- Exclamó la zora Rayda.

- ¿Y tu? La semana pasada ni apareciste.

- Estaba ocupada comprándome ropa.

- ¿Agradecer de que?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Nada nada...- Se apresuró a decir Link moviendo los brazos desesperadamente.

- Bueno pongan todos atención a lo que vinimos.- Dijo Kafei, alzando la voz para llamar la atención.

- ¡Mandoneado!

- ¡Haste ver!

- ¡Rompe el régimen totalitario de Anju!- Los gritos espontáneos de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Cállense!- Exclamó Anju, quien detestaba que el curso viera a Kafei como alguien que seguía siempre sus órdenes y le hacía caso en todo, pero en cierta parte era verdad.

- Bueno chicos, como ven en la pantalla, aquí están nuestros índices de crecimiento económico con la reciente venta de rupi colas, de tener nada, pasamos a tener un buen capital como para comprar más rupi colas y llegar al objetivo final de mil botellas, pero eso se los explicará Tifany, nuestra tesorera.

La kokiri se puso de pie junto a la pantalla.- Tifany deberías pararte para verte mejor, oh lo siento ya estás de pie.- Exclamó Timo en tono burlesco a lo que los hombres rieron.

- Timo, que pesado.- Le reprochó Ilia.

- Eres un insensible.- Dijo Rayda.

- ¡Discúlpate con ella!- Exclamó Linu.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Hazlo ahora!- Dijo Ann.

- Lo siento Tifa.

- No te preocupes Timo está bien.- Le respondió Tifany con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y así nada mas? Hazlo sufrir, que suplique.- Agregó Anju.

- Empecemos por favor.- Dijo algo molesto Suarte.

- Bueno mediante el sistema de devolver el dinero del envase a quienes nos compraron para que nos lo devolvieran, tenemos cien botellas vacías y tan solo nos faltan novecientos envases para entrar en el sorteo, para lo cual tenemos el dinero justo, así que hay dos opciones, arriesgarse y comprar las novecientas rupi colas o invertirlo en algo seguro.

Al terminar de hablar Tifany se formó un silencio momentáneo y luego estallo el tumulto de comentarios de todos, nadie podía escuchar lo que decía y el ruido crecía cada vez más como cada vez que se discutía algo importante dentro del curso. El silencio no hubiera sido interrumpido si Durián no hubiera levantado la mano para hablar, momento en el que hubo silencio total.

- No puede ser de nuevo.- Dijo Timo asombrado.

- Está en racha de palabras.- Comentó Suarte.

- Por favor hablen de a uno.- Dijo Durián seria y serenamente.

- ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Pensé que dirías algo importante!- Exclamó Anju abalanzándose contra Durián siendo retenida por Deify.

- Si me preguntan a mi creo que lo mejor es ir a lo seguro nadie gana en esos concursos.- Dijo Deify.

- Concuerdo en parte con mi hermano.- Dijo Link que le gustaba llamar a Deify su hermano.- pero…

- ¡No son hermanos!- Le interrumpió Linu.

- Es mi hermano y no se habla más.- Contestó duramente Link.- como decía antes de ser interrumpido.- Lanzó una mirada asesina a Linu.- Concuerdo en parte con mi hermano, pero si no tenemos el viaje de estudios este año tendremos que esperar dos años, porque los años escolares aprobados por el ministerio de educación de Hyrule para realizar un viaje de estudios son el 1ero y 3ro de secundaria, si no resulta tendremos tiempo de sobra para juntar dinero, solo habrá que esforzarnos igual que ahora, que nos unimos y vendimos muchas rupi colas muy rápido.

- ¡Bien dicho hermano!- Exclamó Deify levantando el dedo pulgar, gesto que Link respondió.

- ¿Alguien en contra?- Preguntó Tifany a lo que nadie dijo nada.

- Muy bien, he dicho ¡caso cerrado!- Exclamó Timo.

- Que delicioso están estos bocadillos.- Dijo Terry con la boca llena.

- En teoría solo vinimos a comer.- Dijo Groe.

- Lo más bien que pudimos habernos quedado durmiendo en nuestras casas.- Agregó Suarte sacando un pastelito de chocolate.

- Cualquiera pudo haber tomado esta decisión, no era necesario que viniéramos todos.- Dijo Deify.

- ¡Claro! ¡Después si llegamos a clases con la decisión tomada todos se ponen a reclamar hasta que se les explica todo detalladamente! ¡IDIOTAS!- Refutó enfadada Anju, que tan solo decía la verdad, cuando nadie estaba informado siempre habían represalias.

- Zelda ¿ya nos vamos?- Le preguntó Link dulcemente, tono que trataba de poner siempre cuando iniciaba una conversación con ella, por eso a veces se quedaba estancado no podía procesar todo rápidamente.

- Si, veo que los ánimos están un poco acalorados.

Zelda y Link abandonaron la torre del reloj mientras Anju seguía discutiendo con los hombres, que no le prestaban atención y solo comían. Link estaba feliz y nervioso, acompañaría a Zelda al castillo de Hyrule, así que camino junto a su bicicleta y junto a Zelda.

- ¿Cómo has estado? No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar.- Dijo Zelda mirando a Link con sus enormes ojos azules, aunque a Link le parecía que lo estaba hipnotizando.

- Bien, algo cansado con el colegio, y siempre hay algo más que hacer.

- Me alegro, aunque deberías hacerte un tiempo para visitarme un día de estos.- Dijo Zelda en forma coqueta.- El castillo es un lugar mágico, si no vives ahí claro.

- ¡Claro!- Respondió casi de inmediato Link muy emocionado.- Tu me avisas cuando y yo voy.

- ¿Que te parece el próximo fin de semana? Ya que ahora tienes cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cosas que hacer?- Preguntó Link confundido.- ¡Ah! Si, tengo algunos asuntos…

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos en tu bicicleta? Tiene pedalines.- Dijo Zelda.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Estarás cómoda?- Preguntó Link preocupado a su acompañante.

- Pensé que ya tenías claro que no soy la típica princesa, si me gusta el rosado, y espero a mi príncipe azul, pero puedo ensuciarme, me gustan los deportes y no soy delicada, vamos conduce.- Dijo la princesa de Hyrule subiéndose a los pedalines de la bicicleta.

_NOTA: No sé si la mayoría entiende lo que son los pedalines, pero son los pedales extra que traen las bicicletas acrobáticas para hacer trucos._

- Aquí vamos, sujétate Zel.- Dijo Link acelerando a todo lo que daba.

- Nos conocemos hace mucho y nunca me habías dicho Zel…

- Lo sé, nunca antes había sentido la confianza, la verdad me gustaría conocerte mucho más, más de lo que se puede ver, más de lo que toda la gente sabe sobre ti.- Dijo Link con bastante sinceridad que conmovió a Zelda.

- Solo depende de ti, aunque nunca parecieras tener tiempo, tuve que yo invitarte a mi casa, tu nunca me invitas a salir.- Replicó Zelda mostrando algo de molestia.

- No sabía que querrías pasar tiempo conmigo, tu si que debes ser una persona muy ocupada, eres la princesa de Hyrule- Se apresuró a decir Link.- Además debes cuidar tu imagen pública, no puedes andar por ahí con cualquiera…- Agregó algo triste Link.

- Tú no eres cualquiera, eres un buen alumno, un buen deportista, eres una excelente persona, y cualquiera en el colegio lo sabe.- Le dijo Zelda en el oído a Link.

- Gracias…

- No me agradezcas, esa es la imagen que transmites en el colegio.

La escena era perfecta, un precioso día soleado, el viento en sus caras, las manos de Zelda sobre los hombros de Link, tan solo eso le bastaba para sentirla lo bastante cerca, para sentirse especial para ella, lo estaba tocando, y durante un rato bastante prolongado, no quería que ese momento terminará pero de a poco se fueron acercando a la ciudadela de Hyrule, donde Link realizaba distintas maniobras para esquivar a la gente que pasaba que alrededor de las dos de la tarde era bastante, los mejores restaurantes y locales de comida rápida eran copados los fines de semana, los centros comerciales eran bastante recurridos, pero para Link esto resulto a favor los obstáculos hacían que Zelda se aferrara más a él y que tardaran más en llegar al castillo. Dicen por ahí que todo lo bueno tarde o temprano se acaba, para Link fue más temprano que tarde pero llegaron al castillo donde dos guardias miraban inquietos a Link de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Está usted bien su majestad?- Preguntó uno de los guardia con voz firme.

- Si Gruyo, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo Zelda bajándose de un salto de la bicicleta.- Gracias por haberme acompañado Link y por el paseo en bicicleta.

- De nada Zel, nos vemos en la escuela, lo pasé muy bien contigo, adiós, que estés bien.- Link hizo un gesto con la mano e hizo un gesto de dar media vuelta pero Zelda lo detuvo.

- No tengo prohibido despedirme de mis amigos, soy una persona como todas.- Dijo Zelda dándole un beso en la mejilla a Link.- Y sigue llamándome Zel, me gusta.

- No diría que eres como todas, adiós Zel.- Dijo Link con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, subiéndose nuevamente a su bicicleta y marchándose, Zelda se quedó mirando como se iba con una enorme sonrisa también.

- ¿Él es Link?- Le preguntó el otro guardia.

- Si Vilán.- Contestó Zelda.

- No me agrada mucho, no es para una princesa como usted.

- ¿De que hablas? Se ve un buen chico, y parece ser todo un caballero.- Dijo Gruyo en defensa de Link.

- Nosotros somos caballeros, para eso estudiamos, él es tan solo un pobre vago.

- Ya dejen de discutir, no importa lo que todos piensen de él solo importa como es en verdad y como es conmigo.- Sentenció Zelda, yéndose del lugar a saltitos muy alegre.

En su regreso Link estaba muerto de hambre tenía pensado que Kafei lo invitaría a almorzar, pero con la inesperada visita de Zelda no estaba esa opción, por lo que pensó en pasar al Rancho Lon Lon, el cual era un restaurant famoso por su comida casera y contundentes platos, atendido por Malon y sus primas, era uno de los negocios más fructíferos en todo Hyrule y ayudaba al alcalde Talon en las encuestas cada Domingo que atendía a los clientes.

Luego de alejarse de la ciudadela de Hyrule Link pedaleaba por un camino solitario cuando de repente un guerrero sheika se para justo en frente de él provocando que frenara en seco y Link saliera despedido por los aires, aterrizando varios metros más allá. El guerrero estaba vestido con la ropa de batalla ajustada y azul, con los símbolos sheika, en su cinto poseía una gran cantidad de armas, llevaba la boca tapada, pero Link se paró de un salto, vio sus inconfundibles ojos rojos y ese cabello plateado y lo reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Durián? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogó Link a su compañero, pero este no le respondió, le levanto la mano en señal de alto y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.- Pensé que ya hablabas.- Dijo finalmente Link antes de recoger su bicicleta y seguir a Durián. Los jóvenes se desviaron del camino hacia un río cercano, donde se detuvieron.

- Link, escúchame con atención.- Dijo Durián una voz casi desconocida por Link.- Toma aire y aguántalo.

- ¿No me dirás que pasa?- Preguntó Link, pero luego de buscar la respuesta en los ojos de su compañero decidió tan solo obedecerlo, así que con todas sus fuerzas tomo una bocanada de aire, a lo que Durián respondió agarrándolo y lanzándose con el al río.

La corriente del río era muy fuerte, los arrastró a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a un lugar que parecía ser un desagüe, Link se paró, tosió un par de veces se sacudió para despertar y siguió a su compañero que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bienvenido al desagüe de Hyrule.- Dijo Durián con un tono de voz muy monótono.

Link observó el lugar era inmenso, estaba parado sobre una plataforma y a su alrededor en las paredes había una gran inmensidad de túneles con inscripciones del lugar al que se dirigían con agua cayendo hacia un estanque común bajo la plataforma, todos los túneles tenían pasillos a los lados para poder circular. Durián hizo una seña a Link para que se acercara a él, lo afirmó del cuello de sus ropas y sacó una especie de gancho con la que apunto hacia una pared y presionó un botón, inmediatamente el gancho salió disparado, al instante después Link y Durián atravesaban una caída de agua para aterrizar en uno de los túneles.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Link.

- Tranquilo.- Dijo Durián caminando hacia el oscuro túnel.

El camino fue en silencio y muy monótono, Link estaba totalmente desorientado, y dejo fluir todo, aunque era demasiado raro, su compañero más misterioso que casi no conocía lo estaba guiando con rumbo desconocido, pero había algo que hacía que confiara en el, sabía que algo pasaba y pronto averiguaría qué era exactamente. Después de unos 10 minutos llegaron al final del túnel para acceder al templo del tiempo por detrás de un estante ubicado a uno de los costados del templo.

- Que bueno que llegan.- Dijo Rauru algo nervioso.

- ¿Cómo rayos hemos llegado aquí?- Preguntó Link confundido.

- Los acueductos de Hyrule le han servido a tus antepasados a transportarse, desde que fueron modificados desde hace unos 500 años.

- Y Durián ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado tu?

- Claro que lo he hecho, pero está muy ocupado, guardando silencio eternamente…- Durián hizo un gesto y le dio la espalda a Link.- ¿Ve a lo que me refiero?

- Durián es uno de los mejores guerreros sheikah y casualmente es tu compañero desde siempre, desde que se supo que tu eres el elegido por las diosas es literalmente tu ángel guardián, te ha vigilado constantemente y nos entrega un informe de tu persona todos los días.

- ¿Qué? No necesito que me vigilen, es casi espionaje ¿Qué hay de mi privacidad? Además que soy completamente capaz de defenderme solo.

- ¡ja!- Ante ese último comentario Durián soltó una risa irónica.- No tienes idea de lo que se viene.- Sentenció Durián y desapareció por la puerta principal del templo.

- Joven Link, tienes que entender, eres una persona importante ahora, pero no eres invencible, es más, estás muy lejos de eso, te falta demasiado todavía, Durián es el más capacitado para protegerte, todo esto es necesario, tan solo, sigue entrenándote, ten paciencia.

- Lo entiendo, pues entonces sigamos, luego de la paliza que le di a Vaati, Kenshi desapareció, no me llegó ni una tarjeta de felicitaciones, ni de misión completa.

- Bueno pues él en este momento te está esperando en el lago Hylia, si gustas puedes usar los viaductos para llegar allá.

- No gracias profesor, iré caminando como la gente normal.- Dijo Link subiendo por la escalera que había usado para irse en su primera visita al templo, así que luego de aparecer por la plaza pública frente al colegio camino un par de cuadras para entrar a la estación del metro.

El metro había sido construido hace un par de años y constaba de varias estaciones en distintos puntos del reino, como la ciudadela de hyrule, la villa kakariko, el lago hylia, la entrada al bosque kokiri y la entrada al desierto entre otras, era un método muy eficiente para transportarse y el más barato del reino. Luego de un par de minutos llego el metro en el que Link tuvo un tranquilo viaje hasta que descendió en el lago Hylia.

El lago estaba muy vacío, salvo por un par de pescadores, generalmente los días domingos era muy concurrido y el municipio realizaba diversas actividades, Link comenzó a descender hacia el lago mismo donde divisó a Kenshi sentado a la sombra de un árbol junto a su espada con los ojos cerrados, se veía cansado, su rostro estaba cansado de guerra pero se avecinaba una grande por la cual valía la pena luchar.

-Buenos días Link-. Dijo Kenshi levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.- Tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti.

- Buenos días ¿No olvidas algo?- Dijo algo molesto Link.

- ¿Estas de cumpleaños?

- ¡No!- Respondió molesto Link- Mis felicitaciones.

- Ahh… eso, es tu deber.- Respondió Kenshi sin darle importancia.

- Bueno como empezaré por la buena noticia, "venciste" a Vaati, en teoría porque se salió del área de duelo aunque tu lo impulsaste pero debiste haberlo vencido simplemente y no haberlo humillado, como héroe eso te puede costar muy caro.

- Me la debía…- Dijo Link con satisfacción.

- Si te entiendo, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, eres un héroe, tienes que dar el ejemplo y ser alguien único y diferente, un símbolo de unión, al que todos reconozcan y todos sigan.

- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, pero así lo sentí, estoy recién entrando a este proceso, mejoraré.- Respondió el joven rubio muy seriamente.

- Me parece, pero la mala noticia es que tienes un pésimo equilibrio, pero solo a veces.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?-.

- Te mostraré.- Kenshi dio un gran silbido con lo que Durián apareció de la nada con un balón de fútbol lo dejó en el piso y desapareció nuevamente.

- ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!- La cara de Link no tenía precio estaba impactado.- ¿Por qué no me enseñan a hacer eso?

- No será necesario, con el tiempo lo entenderás tu tranquilo.- Le respondió su maestro con seguridad.

- Creo que sería de ayuda…

- Tiempo al tiempo, bueno pone atención cubre el balón de fútbol.

- Claro…¿Para qué?- Preguntó el héroe de tiempo colocando el balón bajo sus pies.- A penas terminó de decir eso Kenshi se abalanzó a quitárselo pero Link se movía hábilmente dándole la espalda y moviendo el balón de un lado a otro, Kenshi lo empujaba y le pegaba patadas en el pie de apoyo pero nada Link seguía con la pelota.

- ¡No podrás quitármelo! ¡Es mío!- La cara de Link expresaba completa felicidad.

- Lo sé ese es el punto, cuando juegas fútbol entras en un estado en el que ocupas toda tu capacidad física y tus sentidos están agudizados al máximo, continuaremos el entrenamiento por ahí siempre tienes que estar alerta y con tus capacidades al tope.

- Espera no hay pruebas de que no lo esté siempre y ¿Me están espiando? ¿Cuándo me han visto jugando fútbol?- Exclamó un poco alterado Link.

- Por favor, siempre te espiamos, te gusta el fútbol, Zelda, los videojuegos, la música sobretodo la que está de moda, pasas más tiempo en el techo de tu casa que dentro de esta y todos los fines de semana tienes algo que hacer. Y si hay pruebas de que no estás siempre alerta, pero como sabía que dirías esto…- Kenshi dio otro silbido con el que una piedra se acercaba peligrosamente a Link, este dio un salto hacia al lado para esquivarla pero cayó al piso.

- Mi punto está probado, a entrenar.- Dijo Kenshi caminando hacia el lago.

- Rayos… los demandaré por espionaje.- El héroe del tiempo se puso de pie y siguió a Kenshi.

El hábil espadachín dio un gran salto hacia varios troncos separados dispuestos de forma vertical que formaban un cuadrado, el peso de su espada y de su armadura ni se percibían en sus movimientos era bastante ágil para andar con tanto peso encima.

- ¿En serio?¿Quieres que salte ahí?- Preguntó Link mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Solo si te atreves, nadie te obliga.- Dijo Kenshi saltando de tronco en tronco.

- Tengo hambre no he almorzado.- Lo cual era verdad ya era hora de almorzar y a Link lo estaba matando el estómago.

- Almorzarás aquí, ahora no pongas más escusas y ¡salta!

- Está bien, aquí vamos…- Link saltó pudiendo mantener el equilibrio.

- Muy bien, ahora…- Kenshi dio un giro y golpeo a Link con un báculo de madera de unos 3 metros, lo que lo hizo caer al agua.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!¡¿Y de dónde salió ese palo?!...- Un enfadado Link se dirigía hacia la orilla del lago y saltaba hacia los troncos otra vez totalmente empapado y decidido a vengarse.

- Esa actitud está mejor, tienes que estar siempre…- Mientras su maestro le hablaba Link se abalanzó sobre el, pero este dio un salto le pisó la cabeza y lo hizo caer nuevamente.- Como decía tienes que estar siempre atento.

- Esto no quedará así….- El rubio empapado héroe del tiempo una vez más subía a los troncos para hacer frente al hábil espadachín.

- Bueno, esta vez escucha mis instrucciones.- Kenshi le lanzó otro báculo a Link.- Intentarás derribarme sin caerte tu, puedes moverte por los troncos a voluntad, esto trabajará enormemente tu equilibrio y tu capacidad de acción en espacios reducidos y al mismo tiempo almorzaremos ¡Toma!- Diciendo esto Kenshi le lanzó un sándwich enorme, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el, pero esta vez Link logró esquivarlo moviéndose a otro tronco más lejano.

- ¡Ajá! Te ten…- Pero Kenshi movió el báculo hacia atrás y le dio a Link en la cabeza haciéndolo caer con sándwich y todo. Y nuevamente salía empapado del lago.- ¡No puede ser, arruinaste mi sándwich!- Exclamó enfadado Link saltando nuevamente a los troncos.

Así se paso toda la tarde del sábado, un cada vez más frustrado Link trataba como fuera de derribar a su maestro al cual el entrenamiento le parecía bastante sencillo, a duras penas Link logró almorzar otro sándwich y todo empapado finalizó el entrenamiento del día sin poder derribar a su maestro.

- Sé que eres un chico inteligente y que analizarás todo lo que pasó, además de que el cerebro ve cosas que nosotros pasamos por alto mientras dormimos, se acaba la luz y así nuestra jornada de entrenamiento, que tengas buenas noches.- Dijo Kenshi dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose de un salto en la altura de un árbol.

- Buenas noches… iré a descansar supongo…. ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Es sábado, la noche solo comienza, creo que primero comeré algo. Aunque estoy bastante cansado…- A paso rápido Link se dirigía hacia el metro de Hyrule para volver a su casa, sentía que había perdido y no le gustaba para nada perder, en nada.- Todas las veces que he caído he estado pendiente de lo que hay bajo mis pies y frente a mí, mientras Kenshi ocupa todo el espacio con el báculo tiene un radio de protección y lo ocupa aprovechando los espacios… si eso es, el equilibrio, mmmm… bueno ya lo resolveré.

Luego de un tranquilo viaje Link llegó a su casa, se dio una ducha decidido a salir a la salvaje noche Hyliana pero cayó rendido en su colchón.

- ¡Lo tengo!- De un salto despertaba el héroe de tiempo muy ansioso por comenzar el día con una idea en mente, luego de darse una ducha y desayunar salió rapidísimo hacia el lago Hylia.

Era una mañana preciosa, el lago vacío aunque no por mucho los días domingo era el destino preferido de muchas familias. El héroe del tiempo se acercó a los troncos y con mayor habilidad que el día anterior de un saltó se posó sobre los troncos observando todo a su alrededor.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí…- Kenshi apareció prácticamente de la nada frente a Link.

- ¡Aaaaahhhh!- Link se desplazó por los troncos para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Ajá! Veo que has mejorado.- Dijo Kenshi muy contento con una sonrisa en el rostro, la que rara vez se observaba.- Me recuerdas a mi nos parecemos mucho, sé que no te rendirás y que crees que eres mejor que yo, pero no es así…pero… debes seguir creyéndolo, solo eso te hará completar esta fase de tu entrenamiento.

- Eso está por verse.- Respondió Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Dime…¿Qué has descubierto?

- Primero descubrí que usas todo tu entorno a favor tuyo, por eso tienes una ventaja sobre mi…

- Bien, es un punto importante.- Le interrumpió Kenshi

- Pero no es todo, tus movimientos son más fluidos que los míos no piensas en los troncos como un soporte, los piensas como un piso que está caliente cuando te desequilibras pero que es soportable cuando estas en equilibrio.

- ¿Puedes decir eso más resumido?

- Mmmm…. En resumen no te comprometes a una situación que pueda provocarte desequilibrio.

- ¡Perfecto veamos como te va ahora!

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento nuevamente mientras llegaba más gente al lago Hylia todos atentos al espectáculo que tenían Kenshi y Link, este último caía de vez en cuando pero nuevamente subía a los troncos por una oportunidad más.

- ¿No quieres detenerte?- Preguntaba Kenshi mientras esquivaba los golpes de Link.

- ¡Esto recién comienza!

Después de largas horas ya un público considerable admiraba el entrenamiento, Link se movía con más confianza y rapidez, muchos ataques con saltos, uso del entorno por medio del báculo, e incluso esta vez pudo acabar su primer sándwich sin problemas…

- ¡Vamos chico rubio!- Una niña gritaba a favor de Link, junto con ese grito se desató el grito de toda la muchedumbre, con lo cual Link perdió su concentración y cayó una vez más.

- Veo que tienes, fans ¡Concéntrate!- Dijo seriamente Kenshi.

- ¡Ahora sí verás!- Exclamó Link.

El entrenamiento siguió al igual que el día anterior, Link progresaba pero no era suficiente, así terminó una nueva jornada, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el lago Hylia y Link se retiró una vez más derrotado.

Comenzaba una nueva y dura semana de clase, mientras Link seguía con troncos y agua en su cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa, su mente estaba completamente ahí, por lo cual todos notaban a Link muy ausente y cansado por cierto, el fin de semana le había agotado todas sus energías y su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido de tantos golpes. Link llegó a su lugar en su sala de clases y tomó asiento, más bien se lanzó sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos, pensando en como superar el desafío de equilibrio.

- Esto le encantará a Link de seguro…- Se escuchaban unas voces que se acercaban muy exaltadas.- Pero Link no estaba con la cabeza en el mismo lugar que el cuerpo, seguía en el lago Hylia.

- Tiene que verlo ahora…

- ¡Link que bien que ya has llegado!- Exclamó Timo.

- ¡LINK! Despierta ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Deify

- Lo siento, estoy muy cansado…¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Link volviendo en si y observando a sus compañeros Timo, Deify y Terry alrededor suyo.

- Sucede, que a tu queridísimo amigo Vaati…- A penas Terry pronunció el nombre de Vaati Link lo recordó, Vaati de seguro estaría muy enfadado, y querría vengarse de él, bueno aunque no sabía que era él, fue una humillación pública, de seguro iba a haber drama en los pasillos del Colegio Nacional de Hyrule.- le dieron una paliza públicamente frente a todo el colegio, no sé si lo recuerdas porque no te vi en ese momento…

- ¡Te demoras demasiado!-Exclamó Timo.- Vaati publicó en su blog en internet que buscaba a quien le dio la paliza, ofrece una recompensa por saber quien es, solo sabe que lleva una pulsera de cuero en la mano derecha y que es de piel muy pálida. Inmediatamente en el blog no oficial del colegio comentaron el asunto y tienen un reportaje a fondo del tema con un video en alta definición de la humillación a Vaati con bastantes comentarios en su contra, y según el mismo blog no oficial el profeta sabría quien es el famoso personaje que ha derrotado a Vaati.

- Deberías ver su cara de vergüenza, lo vimos en el baño, está furioso tratando de averiguar quien es.- Agregó Deify.

- Todo el colegio quiere averiguarlo el blog colapsó de tantas visitas, todos tiene el video en sus celulares, se ha masificado el blog no oficial del colegio, y Vaati tiene su orgullo por el piso.- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo había olvidado…- Dijo Link pensando en que la situación había crecido como una bola de nieve aunque todo estaría tranquilo hasta que no supieran que era el, la única pista era su pulsera de cuero, pero era muy obstinado para sacársela, en fin las mangas largas lo ocultaban por el momento.

- ¿Qué habías olvidado?- Pregunto Deify pero llegó el profesor Lu Frecel con mucho ánimo.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! Tomen asiento ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

- ¡Pésimo!- Respondió Timo tan oportuno como siempre.

- Timo… conmigo no.

- ¿Con usted no que?

- No inventes hablamos de ti en el consejo de profesores, estás completamente identificado.- Dijo el profesor Lu lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Cada vez soy más famoso.- Dijo Timo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Me rindo…- Finalizó el profesor Lu

- ¡VICTORIA!- Exclamó Timo.

- Por ahora…- Agregó el profesor de educación física.

- ¡VICTORIA POR AHORA!-. Gritó Timo hacía el techo.

- Eres un caso perdido….

Así continuó el día de Link, pensando en como derrotar a Kenshi, y escondiéndose de Vaati, por si acaso, no estaba con humor para enfrentar un conflicto con él. Ahí recordó lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana, había dejado de separar el mundo del colegio con el mundo fuera de este y pensó en Durián, él podría ayudarlo, así que fue a donde se encontraba generalmente, en un apartado rincón del patio conocido como "patio de las armaduras" porque había diversas armaduras antiguas en las paredes.

- Hola Durián ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola, bien ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó inmediatamente muy frío el guerrero Sheikah

- Mmmmm…. Te quiero pedir ayuda sobre… ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar mi equilibrio? No puedo derrotar a Kenshi, y tu eres muy ágil, tienes mucho equilibrio…

- Verás el desafío es solo para ti y estoy enterado de como vas y cada uno de tus movimientos, no te puedo ayudar y tampoco lo haría.-Respondió casi como un robot Durián.- Y no se si te di alguna señal pero no soy tu amigo, me gusta mi soledad…

- Claro- Link quedó confundido, no comprendía como funcionaba la mente de Durián, estaban en el mismo bando, eso los hacía amigos ¿no? En fin siguió con su día…

- ¡LINK!

- ¿Aaaah?...-Link no sabía que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta que Rauru estaba frente a él. ¡¿Sí profesor?!

- Vaya a lavarse la cara y regrese a clases, estaba durmiendo.

- Si, lo siento, vuelvo en seguida.- Contestó Link poniéndose de pie agotado.

Después de clases Link se dirigía al lago Hylia para seguir con su entrenamiento estaba decidido a vencer a Kenshi en el menor tiempo posible, además que no podía sacar de su cabeza su derrota. Así lo hizo durante varios días siempre con el mismo resultado estaba cerca pero había algo que le impedía saltar la barrera del éxito.

-Tal vez mañana…el equilibrio es la clave.- Le decía Kenshi cada vez que fallaba, excepto un día que le dedicó unas palabras más extensas.- No solo tu cuerpo debe equilibrarse, discútelo con la almohada, pero relájate, el equilibrio es la clave…

- ¡Link! Hyrule llamando a Link ¿Estas?- Le dijo Ilia a Link que estaba apoyado en una baranda fuera de la sala de clases

- Si, claro…¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Link como recién despertando.

- Soy tu amiga puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Tiene que ver con Zelda?

- ¿Por qué todos creen que todo tiene que ver con Zelda?

- Es lo que más demuestras, lo que más te importa.- Respondió Ilia con dulzura.- ¿Hace cuánto no la ves?

- ¿Qué?- Link no había pensado en eso, parecía un zombie, no era el, esta situación no era para nada normal.- Creo que no recuerdo…

- Se cruzaron esta mañana y ni la saludaste, lo sé porque fue a hablar conmigo…

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está enfadada?- La actitud de Link había cambiado y por fin en varios días había despertado.

- Al fin estás aquí, pensé que nunca más te ibas a concentrar, y no, no estaba enojada pero si muy triste.- Dijo Ilia seriamente mirando fijo a Link.

- Ilia… ¡ESO ES! ¡LO TENGO! Pero…debo calmarme, esperaré tranquilamente.- Dijo Link retirándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?...¿Link?...- Pero el héroe de tiempo ya se había alejado.

-Ya sé lo que intentabas decirme…-Dijo Link de un salto colocándose frente a su maestro sobre los troncos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto sin inmutarse Kenshi.

- Mi mente estaba agotada, pensaba todo el día en esto, iba al colegio, el camino a casa, no me relaja en ningún momento. El equilibrio es la clave, esta prueba no solo es para mi balance físico, si no también psicológico, hay que saber estudiar, entrenar y esforzarse cuando es necesario, pero no hay que dejar de lado el relajo que es muy importante también, se trata de estar enfocado en el momento y no llegar agotado ni física ni psicológicamente.- Link muy confiado y renovado miraba a su maestro.

- Veamos como te va…- Dijo Kenshi abalanzándose sobre Link, pero este fue muy rápido, dio un salto y aterrizó a la orilla del lago, hoy no, mañana estaré descansado.

- Mañana será…- Dijo Kenshi sentándose en un tronco y cerrando los ojos.

- No dormirás ahí o ¿si?- Preguntó algo confundido Link.

- ¡Claro que no! Espero a que te vayas…- Respondió fríamente Kenshi.

Muy temprano Link se fue a la cama a pesar de ser viernes por la noche, para al otro día desafiar nuevamente a Kenshi, según él ya tenía la clave para vencerlo, solo necesitaba descansar, encontrar una armonía entre todas las cosas que hacía sin obsesionarse, controlando sus ansias de vencer a su maestro lo más pronto posible.

Al otro día Link llego al mediodía al lago Hylia, para su sorpresa los troncos ahora eran muy delgados, a duras penas no se rompían, Kenshi se encontraba manteniendo el equilibrio sobre un pie, le lanzó un báculo, el que ahora era bastante corto. El chico rubio se acercó a los troncos y de un salto se colocó sobre uno sin problemas.

- Acá se ve quien eres realmente.

- ¡Te lo demostraré!- Exclamó Link abalanzándose sobre Kenshi.

La pelea comenzó a una gran velocidad, Link ya no tenía problemas de equilibrio, no se preocupaba de lo que pasaba bajo sus pies, estaba completamente enfocado en el momento, pero no podía tocar a Kenshi que bloqueaba todos sus golpes, los choques de los báculos de madera, Kenshi de cuando en cuando golpeaba a Link cuando no alcanzaba a bloquear los contra-ataques.

- Hazlo más interesante, por favor- Dijo Kenshi sin dejar de atacar.

- Tranquilo que hoy te venceré- Replicó el héroe del tiempo bloqueando los ataques de su maestro.

Link ya había leído el combate, Kenshi creía tener la situación bajo control y esperaba más de lo mismo que todos los días, pero Link pensaba innovar un poco. La batalla continuaba Kenshi lanzó un golpe horizontal con el báculo, pero Link se agacho y logró darle el primer golpe en todo el combate, apenas alcanzó a rozar el mentón de su maestro, el que se alejó y volvió al ataque lanzando patadas, las que Link esquivaba alejándose. Kenshi seguía al ataque, Link solo esquivaba, hasta que encontró un momento en el que de un salto se posicionó sobre Kenshi lanzando un golpe de frente, pero este respondió moviéndose hacia un lado, pero Link ocupó el báculo para sostenerse sobre un tronco y se impulsó lanzando una patada en el rostro a Kenshi que lo lanzó al borde del perímetro de troncos, del cual se afirmó a último segundo.

- Buena movida.- Dijo Kenshi volviendo a pararse sobre un tronco.

- No tengo idea de como acabo de hacer eso.- Respondió aún sorprendido Link.

- Sin embargo tu salto es débil y bajo, tu formación deportiva de futbolista te hace tener poca flexibilidad, solo sabes mover la cintura y los pies con un balón, y eres bastante lento.

- Ahora viene mi movimiento secreto ¡preparate!

- Tonto…si tienes un movimiento secreto no lo anuncias…bueno asi se aprende.- Dijo Kenshi dándose una palmada en la frente.

- No lo había pensado así.- Dijo Link lanzándose al ataque.

De una patada Link volvió a encender el combate, pero Kenshi lo bloqueó y lo lanzó lejos, tomando la iniciativa de ataque, no dejaba respirar a Link, quien después de mucho esquivar logró alejarse de Kenshi y tomó la ofensiva, levantó el brazo muy alto y lanzó un golpe vertical a Kenshi el que lo bloqueó con su báculo, pero en ese momento Link saltó sobre su báculo dio un paso y le lanzó un par de patadas en el rostro, con las que Kenshi salió despedido por los aires, pero se apoyó con una mano en un tronco para recuperar su balance para darle un golpe en el mentón a Link que se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente. El golpe hizo girar completamente el cuerpo de Link, Kenshi se abalanzaba para atacarlo de inmediato pero Link lanzó su báculo hacia atrás el que impactó en el estomago de Kenshi dejándolo sin aire. El espadachín solo atinó a agacharse frotándose el estómago, el momento perfecto en el que Link se acercó a él, de una patada le separó las piernas, y antes de que cayera, lo agarró con las dos manos y lo lanzó por los aires hacia al lago.

- Al fin, lo vencí.- Dijo Link lanzándose para darse un chapuzón en las cristalinas aguas del lago, el agua se sentía de forma distinta después de la victoria, era mucho mejor, Link se acercó a la orilla donde ya estaba su maestro con cara de satisfacción.

- Hace tiempo no me vencían tan rápido…- Dijo Kenshi mirando el horizonte del lago.- Pero no vi venir ese movimiento, no se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras a lanzar el báculo, y me golpeó justo en el lugar preciso para perder el aire, una mezcla de suerte, astucia, fuerza y habilidad…eres un alumno de los buenos.

- ¿Tienes más alumnos?- Preguntó Link curioso.

- Si, tengo muchos, pero no vale la pena hablar de eso ahora, gracias por hacerme disfrutar nuevamente de mi trabajo.

- Gracias por ser un buen maestro…

- Ya vete a casa y descansa tendrás noticias mías pronto, no dejes de practicar.

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores del colegio nacional de Hyrule.

- ¡Rauru! Me enteré, no me escondas más al chico, tu bien sabes que debo transmitirle mi sabiduría.- Dijo un tipo de unos zapatos desteñidos de color café, un pantalón de un tono un poco más claro que los zapatos, un chaleco de lana verde que dejaba ver el cuello de una camisa a rayas. Era de mediana estatura, usaba lentes, tenía la piel blanca pero bronceada por la exposición al sol. Su cabello era rizado y esponjoso, pero ordenado debido a su corte frecuente. Sus profundos ojos negros denotaban una enorme mente poseedora de grandes conocimientos.

- Sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano, no lo enloquezcas apenas puede con la presión.- Dijo Rauru en tono paternal.- Solo eso te pido.

- La cordura esta sobrevalorada, la locura es un paso hacia la verdad de que nadie es cuerdo…- Dijo el tipo de lentes levantando las cejas, dándose una vuelta y marchándose.

- Espero esto salga bien….

En un cuarto con varios militares, un soldado interrumpe la reunión, siendo observado por el militar de más alto rango con cara de pocos amigos, pero este se apresuró en acercarse y decirle algo al oído.

- Por fin…el chico conocerá un arma de verdad, espero no sea tarde y el monje no le haya lavado el cerebro…¡Caballeros! Se suspende la reunión…- Exclamó el militar.- El héroe de tiempo conocerá al magnífico general Zant, máximo comandante del ejercito de Hyrule.


	4. Un profesor muy particular

- ¡Hoy será un gran día!- Un energético Link llega corriendo al campo de fútbol del colegio nacional de Hyrule, el cual estaba rodeado por varias gradas, las cuales se repletaban cuando había algún partido, los alumnos del colegio se sentían bastante identificados con el establecimiento. Pero en esta ocasión las gradas estaban vacías, era domingo y hace solo un día Link había superado el desafío en el lago Hylia, aun así no pudo rechazar la invitación de Terry a un encuentro de fútbol solo por diversión.

El partido estaba interesante Link estaba muy activo, el castigo físico recibido en su entrenamiento como héroe lo había hecho mucho mas fuerte, y había aumentado sus capacidades físicas. Desarrolló un buen papel en su posición de mediocampista, defendiendo y atacando, incluso marcó un gol.

Terminado el encuentro Link junto a todos los chicos que habían disputado el partido se encontraban en los camarines cuando de pronto entran varios chicos con caretas de esgrima, por lo que sus rostros estaban cubiertos.

- Rayos… espero no esté Vaati aquí- Pensó Link mirando cuidadoso para todos lados.

- ¿Te pasa algo Link?- Preguntó Terry notando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- No, nada…- Link se veía paranoico miraba para todos lados e intentaba ocultar su pulsera de cuero.

- Todos están hablando de lo bien que juegas, te lo digo de nuevo ¡Anda a la selección! – Exclamó

- Podría ser, en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado, con muchas cosas…- Link pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando y sus nuevas responsabilidades con el pueblo de Hyrule, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, simplemente no creía en sus capacidades.- Cuando de repente uno de los chicos con careta de esgrima se pone de pie y se dirige hacia Link, el chico apura el paso para cruzar el amplio camarín se saca la careta cuando interrumpe alguien en la sala al que todos dirigen su atención.

- ¡¿Quién es el joven Rohl?!- Preguntó un tipo de mediana estatura, cabello negro y esponjoso, y gafas.

- Yo….pero nadie me llama así, todos me dicen Link.- Dijo un confuso Link alzando su mano.

- ¡No me interesa como le digan todos! Venga conmigo inmediatamente.

Vaati era el chico que se había quitado la careta y se dirigía directo hacia Link, se lanzaron una mirada no muy amistosa y el chico del equipo de esgrima lo apunto con el dedo como diciendo que tenían un asunto pendiente. Link siguió al sujeto al que solo había visto un par de veces en el colegio, este lo condujo por los patios del sector noroeste del colegio, donde ingresaron a la sala de filosofía la que Link conocía debido a que ocultaba el pasadizo secreto hacia el templo del tiempo. El sujeto ubicó una silla cerca del gran asiento que obviamente era para él, se sentó y lo miró unos momentos seriamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Link más confundido que antes.

El tipo esbozó una gran sonrisa dejando ver su dentadura perfecta y le dijo- Por fin nos conocemos discípulo….- Hizo una pausa y sonrío con más intensidad- Quizás solo hayas escuchado hablar de mí y aún no relaciones mi cara con mi leyenda…. Soy el profesor de filosofía, el gran maestro, pero dicen las buenas y malas lenguas que me creo una divinidad, antes que todo no me creo una divinidad, soy una divinidad, me llaman Júpiter.

- ¿Júpiter? ¿Como los dioses griegos?

- ¡Es romano, pues hombre!- Exclamó con intensidad Júpiter- Veo que tienes mucho que aprender.

- Y ¿Cuál es su nombre? Pero más importante ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó Link cada vez más convencido que estaba en una

- Mi nombre es Pancho, y estás aquí porque sé tú secreto discípulo eres el héroe que nos salvará de la perdición eterna, a Hyrule y al resto del mundo.-Dijo Júpiter mirando por sobre sus gafas a Link seriamente.- Y yo el gran maestro, la divinidad hecha persona, la perfección, no como todos los seres mortales que habitan este planeta, me encargaré de enseñarte el arte de la mente, la filosofía y cultura general.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Preguntó Link inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿De todo lo que dije fue lo único que te causo duda? Estamos mal…..- Dijo Júpiter con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, como si hubiera comido algo asqueroso.- Mi nombre viene del mundo que está fuera de nuestro continente…..

- Este… pasa que me gusta mucho dormir en las horas de historia….. No entiendo mucho de geografía.- Dijo Link algo avergonzado.

- ¡Rauru que harías sin mí! Verás Hyrule por muchos siglos estuvo protegido por una fuerza mágica de naturaleza intangible, por lo cual no podíamos ser ubicados dentro del mapa del planeta en el que habitamos, el planeta Tierra aunque debería llamarse agua debido a que está constituido principalmente por océanos. En un momento de la historia de nuestro continente al que los científicos de Europa llamaron Athina, la gente dejó de creer en la trifuerza y en las diosas, se derrumbaron estatuas, se dejaron de lado las fiestas, las ofrendas, se trató de derrumbar el templo de tiempo donde intervinieron los sacerdotes del templo para que pareciera que lo habían logrado, todo eso debido a que uno de tus antepasados fue capturado y encerrado, evitando que naciera una nuevo héroe, si no moría el elegido por las diosas no podía nacer otro, y entenderás que alguien con un pequeño trozo de la trifuerza vive más que una persona normal, solo cuando falleció naciste tú, el anterior Link vivió 133 años y fue capturado cuando tenía 21, lo alimentaban bien, pero estaba muy bien aprisionado y había perdido a todos sus camaradas que peleaban junto a él, los historiadores reales definen esos tiempos como los más obscuros del reino. Sus captores no le daban comida al pueblo y lo esclavizaron en gran parte porque estaban construyendo un palacio enorme para el rey de los ladrones Ganondorf el cual fue terminado y está escondido en la región del desierto, es un oasis que el que lo ha visto dice que no hay nada igual.

- No quiero vivir tanto tiempo….- Dijo Link asombrado.

- Hay formas de traspasar la trifuerza, pero ya llegaremos a eso.- Dijo con su perfecta forma de hablar y expresarse Júpiter.- Cuando toda la gente perdió completamente la fé la protección mágica que tenía Hyrule se perdió, llegó gente de otros continentes del planeta, ahora si capaces de entrar, el resto del mundo ya estaba muy contaminado de vicios, guerras y malos pensamientos, Hyrule se llenó de eso, pero también trajeron tecnología, así es como nos volvimos parte de ellos aunque tú vives en una burbuja a la ciudadela de Hyrule no llegan muchos extranjeros, como a otras regiones a las que deberás ir tarde o temprano y conocer otras realidades y nombres tan raros para ti como el mío, si te fijas bien mis orejas no son puntiagudas, mis padres no son Hylians, pero yo nací acá en Hyrule.

- ¡Verdad!-. Link observó sus orejas y eran muy raras, diferente incluso de las pocas personas que no tenían orejas puntiagudas.- Creo que debería poner más atención en historia…. Sobre todo ahora con esta gran responsabilidad.

- Así es, pero ya se hace tarde tengo hambre y cuando tengo hambre me pongo de muy mal humor, ya vete, nos veremos el lunes en el colegio, te mandaré a buscar.

- Está bien, un gusto conocerlo, hasta luego.- Dijo Link saliendo del salón.- (Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sucedió todo y que debo hacer, creo que este tal Júpiter es alguien de confianza, aparte que es muy inteligente, aunque esté completamente loco, le plantearé mis dudas y haré mi mayor esfuerzo.)

Después de conocer al excéntrico profesor de filosofía Link se iba muy nervioso a su casa, por si lo han olvidado el fin de semana pasado quedó de juntarse con Zelda….

Flashback!

_Me alegro, aunque deberías hacerte un tiempo para visitarme un día de estos.- Dijo Zelda en forma coqueta.- El castillo es un lugar mágico, si no vives ahí claro._

_- ¡Claro!- Respondió casi de inmediato Link muy emocionado.- Tú me avisas cuando y yo voy._

_- ¿Qué te parece el próximo fin de semana? Ya que ahora tienes cosas que hacer._

El único problema es que Link tenía un poco de vergüenza de llamar a Zelda para preguntarle si se iban a juntar, probablemente ya tendría otros planes, o quizás había cambiado de parecer, pero ocurrió algo que disipó toda duda…

- Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces…-El celular de Link sonaba con el ringtone exclusivo de Zelda.

- Moriré, moriré, moriré.- Link estaba en shock, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Aló? Si, hola Zel, por supuesto que lo recuerdo….-El corazón de Link estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, latía a todo dar.

- Si fue una semana difícil.- Ilia le había comunicado a Link que Zelda lo sentía muy distante y lo preocupada que estaba, por lo cual se sentía un poco mal con la princesa-

- Está bien nos vemos en una hora….-A penas Link colgó dio un grito de alegría.- ¡SIIIIII! Debo irme a casa y cambiarme por algo más elegante.

Rápidamente el joven rubio volvió a su casa y como nunca se quitó su gorro, se puso unos vaqueros blancos, junto con una camisa azul, era todo un hito, nunca se quitaba el gorro, y mucho menos usaba camisa.

- ¡¿Irás al castillo?!-Deify aparecía de la nada mientras Link iba saliendo de su casa.

- ¿Cómo?...

- Llevas camisa lo cual es muy formal para ti, solo la usarías para causar una buena impresión en los reyes, si es que se encuentran, no llevas tu gorro eso también va con lo de la buena impresión, te echaste mucho perfume por lo que verás a Zelda si o si, y llevas la palabra nerviosismo en la frente.

- ¿De verdad es tan evidente?-La cara de Link era de suma preocupación.

- No, pero te conozco desde siempre.- La verdad es que si, era muy evidente, pero Deify quería darle ánimos a su amigo.

- Uff, no quiero que Zelda se entere de que me gusta, quiero ir despacio.

-¿Despacio? Se conocen hace mucho, hermano, dile lo que sientes, sé completamente sincero ¿Qué puede salir mal?

- Todo…-Respecto a Zelda y al fútbol Link era muy inseguro.

- Relájate, no creo que haya invitado a otro hombre al castillo antes, piénsalo, suerte.- Dijo Deify con una enorme sonrisa y entró a su casa que quedaba al lado de la de Link.

El viaje fue agradable, el día era cálido, durante el camino al castillo Link se detuvo en la tienda de chocolates y le compró unos bombones a Zelda, para los reyes llevaba una botella de vino que su madre le había dado, ya en la puerta se encontró con los guardias, quienes tenían una opinión divida sobre él.

- Ahí viene el delincuente.- Dijo el guardia Vilán a su compañero Gruyo.

- No es un delincuente, míralo se está esforzando por la señorita y tú bien sabes que la hace feliz.

- Solo hemos escuchado eso un par de veces, no sabes si la ha hecho llorar.- Replicó Vilán molesto.

- Hola…- La voz temblorosa de Link interrumpe.- Vengo a…

- Si, no se preocupe joven, estamos enterados, adelante.- Contestó de manera amable Gruyo.- Y confié en usted.- El guardia le hizo un guiño y Link entró en terrenos del castillo.

- Enterados…. Espero no se robe nada.- Agregó entre dientes Vilán.

Link caminaba maravillado por el camino del castillo, era un palacio bellísimo muy imponente, el jardín frontal era simplemente hermoso, mariposas y conejos salvajes se dejaban ver, habían muchos guardias que daban sus rondas, criados limpiando, y unos tipos en un par de torres con unos trajes negros. Al llegar a la puerta una sonriente Zelda lo esperaba.

- ¡LIIIIIINNNNK!- La princesa de Hyrule estaba muy feliz de ver a Link, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre.

- Hola, este….- Link estaba a punto de trabarse, pero recordó las palabras del guardia y se relajó.- Te traje esto, espero que te gusten.- Dijo Link extendiendo los bombones a Zelda.

- Link no debiste, muchas gracias.- Era increíble la forma en la que se le había iluminado la cara a Zelda.- ¿Dónde está tu gorro?

- Me lo quite un rato ¿No te gusta?- Preguntó con timidez Link.

- Me gusta como se ve tu pelo, deberías estar así más seguido.- Respondió la princesa desordenándole el cabello con la mano.

- Y le traje esto a tus padres, no sé si se encontrarán, entiendo que deben ser personas muy ocupadas…

- Si se encuentran, de hecho almorzaremos con ellos, pero primero te daré un tour por el castillo.- Zelda sonrío con muchas ganas y Link se preocupó por saber que almorzaría con los reyes de Hyrule.

Zelda dejó el vino sobre un mesón y tomó la mano de Link para guiarlo por un vestíbulo enorme y alto el cual tenía unas escaleras por las cuales caía una alfombra roja con dibujos de la trifuerza dorados, recorrieron todo el castillo, desde salones hechos para bailar hasta habitaciones que nadie usaba, los numerosos baños, los distintos jardines, salones de juego, salas de cine, el castillo tenía de todo, aunque Link no pudo estar verdaderamente a solas con Zelda, ya que, habían muchos criados y guardias en todo el castillo. Mientras los jóvenes Hylians se encontraban en una sala llena de armaduras y reliquias de guerra irrumpió en la habitación una persona alta, delgada, muy atlética, con el pelo blanco, llevaba un vestido del mismo color, sus facciones eran duras y tenía unos fríos ojos rojos.

- Mi niña, el almuerzo está servido.- Dijo la mujer inclinando su cabeza hacia Zelda.- Buenas tardes joven, mi nombre es Impa y soy la institutriz, la niñera, la amiga y lo que requiera su majestad Zelda que yo sea.- Dijo Impa soltando una sonrisa a Link.- Supongo que eres Link.

- Eeeeehh….Si, soy Link, mucho gusto.- Dijo algo confundido.

- He escuchado mucho de usted, déjeme decirle que lo imaginaba más…como los chicos de ahora, desordenado.- Dijo Impa riendo mientras miraba a Zelda y a Link notando una cierta tensión.

- ¡Impa!- Mejor vamos Link.- Se apresuró en decir la princesa tomando al confundido héroe de la mano.

Zelda y Link en todo momento tomados de la mano, pasaron por un gran comedor, pero estaba vacío y no había comida, atravesaron una puerta y entraron a un comedor más pequeño donde estaba la reina y el rey de Hyrule frente a una pequeña mesa lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. En cuanto Link y Zelda entraron al comedor de inmediato los reyes se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a él.

- Link, al fin nos conocemos, después de años escuchando historias tuyas…- La reina de Hyrule era muy amable, era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Zelda, excepto por sus ojos que eran de color marrón, le extendió la mano a Link y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Mamá!- La princesa Zelda tenía la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza por lo que la reina acababa de decir.

- Jeje…-Link soltó una risa nerviosa y muy caballerosamente le respondió inclinándose.- Es un honor para mí su alteza.

- Tiene razón, sabemos todo sobre ti.- Dijo el Rey de Hyrule acercándose a Link y estrechándole la mano mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. Al mirarlo Link se encontró con los mismos ojos de Zelda, solo que estos no le provocaban esas cosquillas en el estómago, el rey era un poco más alto que el, era blanco pero tenía la piel bronceada, el pelo de un color castaño oscuro y una barba que le cubría el contorno de su cara, se veía un hombre fuerte y decidido.

- Mucho gusto majestad.- Link se inclinó de nuevo un poco ruborizado de que hubieran escuchado de él antes, pero no era nada comparado con lo roja que estaba Zelda de vergüenza.

- Mejor comamos.- Se apresuró a decir rápidamente la princesa.

El almuerzo no era tan lujoso como Link esperaba, por lo que esto tranquilizó sus nervios un poco, aun así había más de un juego de servicio, pero Link sabía que debía empezar por el tenedor de más afuera. También estaba consciente de que terminar primero de comer sería visto como mala educación por lo que se estaba controlando bastante en su velocidad, y no devoraba todo como de costumbre. Durante la comida que fue servida por un par de criadas el rey de Hyrule se mostró muy simpático, Link estaba muy sorprendido no se imaginó que el rey fuera tan relajado, le habló sobre un montón de temas, le contó historias y leyendas antiguas, sobretodo la del volcán de montaña muerte, que para Link parecía imposible que alguna vez ese volcán tuvo algo de actividad. Constantemente Zelda miraba a Link nerviosa por la extensa conversación con su padre, este solo le respondía con una sonrisa a lo que la princesa se ruborizaba, se notaba nerviosa, pero estaba cómoda con la situación.

- ¿Deseas algo más Link? ¿Quedaste con hambre?- Preguntó muy atento el rey.

- No, muchas gracias, estaba todo muy delicioso, gracias por la invitación.

- No hay de que, Zelda nunca nos había presentado a un chico, solo viene Anju y un par de amigas a verla.- Dijo la reina muy amorosa.

- ¡Madre!- Zelda lanzó una mirada más seria a su madre, ya debía reservarse un poco, llevaba toda la tarde avergonzando a Zelda, pero para Link todo era muy divertido y simplemente devolvía una sonrisa.

- Ya hablamos mucho del reino y de nosotros, cuéntanos más de ti.- Dijo el rey mientras una sirvienta dejaba una taza de té caliente frente a Link.- ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Cómo va la escuela?

- Bueno me gusta el fútbol, pero solo lo veo como un pasatiempo, en la escuela me va bien en casi todo pero historia y biología me hacen la vida imposible.

- Que bien, Zelda nos había comentado que eras un buen estudiante, quizás la podrías ayudar con matemáticas.- Le dijo el rey guiñándole un ojo.

Link miró a Zelda, esta le la miro tímidamente esperando su respuesta.- Claro será un placer.- Contestó Link sonriendo, mirando en todo momento a Zelda.

- Gracias Link.- Dijo Zelda sonriente y sin poder evitar el rubor de sus mejillas, pero lo disimuló un poco poniendo sus manos en su cara.

- ¿Sabes de política Link? Tal vez podrías trabajar en un futuro como mi consejero, jajajaja.- Le preguntó el rey tomando té de su taza.

- No mucho, pero creo que sí sé algo, el Colegio Nacional de Hyrule tiene mucha política en sus alumnos.- Dijo Link mirando al rey a los ojos con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo sería eso?- Preguntó el rey con una pequeña sonrisa, Link había acertado.

- No desde hace mucho que todas las razas de Hyrule pueden estudiar ahí ese movimiento fue para no crear discordia con los Zoras y los Gorons.- Dijo Link tomando un sorbo de té.

- Jejeje, muy bien…. Pero…

- Zelda, también es un movimiento político.-Interrumpió Link.- Cuando llegó a la escuela la calidad de esta estaba muy cuestionada, por lo que recuerdo un día viendo las noticias, gracias a eso yo… este…

- Jajaja, bien, tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste.- Interrumpió ahora el rey.- podría preguntarte tu opinión sobre un par de cosas, definitivamente debes visitarnos nuevamente, cuando mi agenda esté libre como hoy.

- ¡¿Soy un movimiento político?!- Preguntó algo enfadada Zelda.

- ¿Prefieres seguir estudiando acá en casa?- Preguntó su madre.

- Tiene razón, en fin, desearía poder controlar mi vida.- Dijo algo sarcástica Zelda.

- Señorita.- Dijo el rey muy sereno.- Si controlas tu vida, pero a esa edad no tenías mucho control, ahora te dejamos hacer todo lo que quieras, en tiempos antiguos bajo ningún propósito podría haberte venido a visitar Link, mucho menos almorzar con nosotros, pero los tiempos cambian, Link es un buen chico y es mucho mejor conocer a tus amigos.

- Más les vale.-La princesa miró a sus padres frunciéndoles el ceño, luego río, se puso de pie y tomó a Link de la mano.- Ya vámonos quizás que más te metan en la cabeza.

- Está bien, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.- Dijo Link inclinándose siempre sonriente, retirándose del comedor junto a Zelda.

- Que chiquillo más encantador.- Comentó la reina.

- Creo que veo a un futuro rey.- Dijo el rey mirando a su esposa sobre la taza de té.

- Sería maravilloso querido, es muy apuesto y un caballero.

- Invítalo más seguido y envíale flores a su madre.

- A todo esto trajo un vino muy añejo, con lo que te gustan los vinos, guárdalo para tu colección.

- ¡Genial! Que buen ojo tiene Zelda, me encanta este chico

La princesa de Hyrule guío a Link por el castillo y al pasar por el vestíbulo había un militar, alto, fuerte, su cara era pálida, sus ojos casi blancos, era una persona muy extraña, miraba fijamente a Link, quien se sintió incómodo por la mirada notó una vibra extraña, cuando de pronto ve una cara más familiar.

- ¿Profesor Júpiter?- Preguntó Link sorprendido.

- Te dije que debes referirte a mis como tu maestro, o como tu dios, buenas tardes discípulo.- Dijo Júpiter sonriente.

- Está completamente loco.- Dijo Link en voz muy baja hacia Zelda.- ¿Qué hace acá?

- Chico te escuché, la cordura está sobre valorada, y yo debería preguntarte eso es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

- Pancho deja de juguetear y vamos donde el rey.- Le dijo el militar a Júpiter, mirando seriamente a Link y Zelda.- Con su permiso majestad.

- Eres un aguafiestas Zant.- Hizo una reverencia a Zelda y le dio un coscorrón a Link.- Nos vemos en el colegio ¡yiiaa!

- ¿Qué fue ese grito? Está completamente loco.- Dijo Link.

- Si, pero es increíblemente inteligente, es consejero de mi padre y hace clases de psicología y filosofía en nuestro colegio, además de ser docto en casi todas las materias.- Dijo Zelda pensativa.- ¿Cómo lo conoces? No tienes clases con él.

- Este…. Tiene que ver con lo que pasó durante la semana.- Dijo Link tratando de pensar en una mentira que le sirviera como coartada.

- Sobre eso… tenemos que hablar.- Dijo seria Zelda, pero luego le sonrío a Link.- ¡Ven! Quiero mostrarte algo.

Zelda guío a Link a través de pasillos que ya había visitado pero que se le habían olvidado por completo, atravesaron varias puertas, hasta que llegaron a un jardín hermoso, el pasto y las flores eran increíbles, habían unos columpios en medio del jardín, en el que Zelda se sentó y Link ocupó el de al lado.

- ¿Qué te paso durante la semana?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Es complicado…- Link pensó en una mentira rápida.- El profesor Júpiter me está ayudando a estudiar Historia, para subir mis notas, el profesor Lu habló con él, y accedió a ayudarme, por eso estuve tan ocupado…

- ¿Tanto como para no saludarme por los pasillos?- La cara de Zelda mostraba un poco de tristeza, Link la miraba y sentía que su corazón se derrumbaba, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, si ella supiera todo lo que siente en esos momentos ¿Debería decirle?

- Lo siento Zel, pero estaba muy cansado, no volverá a pasar…- Link como siempre que hablaba con Zelda la miraba directo a los ojos, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa.

- Link eres mi… eres importante para mí, no te puedes desaparecer así como así.- Dijo Zelda ya sin tristeza, sonriéndole a Link.

-(¿Que habría querido decir Zelda de lo que se arrepintió? ¿Le digo que me gusta? ¿Qué siempre está en mi mente y que me vuelve loco cuando me mira con sus enormes ojos azules?)- Los pensamientos de Link llegaban espontáneamente, no sabía que sucedía entre los dos, pero como siempre no tocó el tema.- Tú también eres importante para mí… hagamos algo, el tercer recreo de todos los días será para nosotros dos, sin excusas ¿De acuerdo?

La cara de Zelda se transformó a la alegría extrema.- Me encanta la idea ¿Y cuándo me invitarás a tu casa?- Preguntó la princesa acercándose al columpio de Link, estaban muy cerca, la verdad, nunca antes habían estado así de cerca, aparte que estaban a solas, sin guardias, sin criados, sin nadie en el colegio, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, Link no quería que el momento acabara nunca.

- Cuando tú quieras puedes ir, los chicos siempre llegan cuando se les da la gana, entran, abren el refrigerador, se sientan, jajaja, son muy confianzudos a decir verdad.

- Está bien, tú lo dijiste, llegaré nada más, jajaja, te sorprenderé un día de estos.- Dijo Zelda entre risas, su risa para Link era lo mejor del planeta, no había nada más mágico que su risa, su estómago daba un vuelco enorme cuando Zelda se reía.

- Claro, estaré encantado.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hoy fuiste a jugar fútbol al colegio?- Preguntó Zelda con una risa malvada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó muy sorprendido Link.

- Pues siempre te espío, estás siendo vigilado siempre por cámaras de la familia real.- Dijo seriamente la princesa.- Así que nunca podrás engañarme.-Link miró asustado a Zelda, quien seguía seria, pero luego no aguanto y estalló en risas.- Jajajajaja, debiste ver tu cara.

- Jajaja, fue chistoso…

- Como crees que te espiaría, Anju te vio en el colegio, estaba ahí por no sé qué, harán unas actividades y Anju participa en el centro de alumnos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando sobre de todo, Link le preguntaba a Zelda por qué no habían guardias en ese jardín, y la respuesta era que era el único lugar del castillo donde tenía privacidad a parte de su cuarto, pero que Impa la protegía en todo momento, le contó de que Impa era de una raza guerrera que todos creían extinta pero que no era así, Link se sorprendió de que Impa perteneciera a los Sheikah, Zelda al igual que sus amigos le dijo a Link que entrara en el equipo de fútbol, que había escuchado que era muy bueno. Fue una tarde perfecta, Link estaba muy feliz y Zelda también, su "amistad" era mágica.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Zelda se despidió de Link en la reja del castillo, le dio un abrazo apretado y un beso en la mejilla y vio cómo el joven rubio se marchaba no sin antes darse vuelta muchas veces parar mirarla y hacerle señas, hasta que el camino no se lo permitió más.

Día lunes y Link desesperado miraba el reloj para que sonara la campana del tercer recreo para juntarse por fin con Zelda, el día había estado tranquilo, ni señas de Vaati ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que Link fue el que lo humilló frente a todos?

Suena la campana y Link se dirige tranquilo a un balcón junto a Zelda, se poyan en la baranda y empiezan a conversar.

- No veía la hora de que sonara la campana.- Dijo Zelda.

- Que curioso, yo también.- Respondió Link mirando a Zelda a los ojos, ambos dieron una risa nerviosa, el coqueteo ya era evidente.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

- Bien, pero me cuestan un poco, las matemáticas.- Dijo Zelda mirando avergonzada el piso.

- Pero si dijimos que yo te iba ayudar en eso, si no subes tus notas quedaré mal ante tus padres (mis suegros).- Link se reía para sus adentros de lo que pensaba y no podía dejar de mirar a Zelda, estaba en una fase grave de enamoramiento.

- Gracias Link….- Zelda abrazó a Link sin razón, a quien el corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, sentía que se le iba a salir, disfrutaba el momento, el cual se sintió muy corto porque fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Discípulo! ¡Yiiaa!- Era Júpiter que se acercó a la joven pareja en el balcón, con sus gafas y su sonrisa de dentadura perfecta, se veía muy feliz.- Uuuuy los tortolitos.- Mientras molestaba a la pareja pellizcaba a Link.

- ¡Ay Profe!- Exclamó Zelda cubriéndose en Link de la vergüenza quien se tapaba la cara riéndose nerviosamente.

- Pero ¿Que tiene? Si se gustan no se hagan los tontos, tiene que expresarlo, la vida es bella, y todo eso…- Decía burlesco Júpiter.- Si total, después de un tiempo que estén juntos va a empezar a decaer el amor, se van a enojar por cualquier tontera, van a sufrir, a llorar, y se van a separar, pero van a tener un lindo recuerdo o quizás no, depende de ustedes.- Agregó con su perfecta manera de hablar y en tono de burla aún.

- Como dice eso…- Link quedó choqueado y se imaginó toda la historia, en su cabeza, al igual que Zelda que no dijo nada y se quedó callada, escondiéndose aun en Link.

- Es la verdad, yo digo la verdad, tómalo o déjalo y me creerás cuando ocurra.- Se reía aun Júpiter.- No, si es broma chiquillos no me crean, en fin, tu discípulo después de clases debes ir a mis dominios y no se te ocurra llegar tarde ¡yiaa!- Comenzó a darle golpes a Link en la espalda.- Pelea, defiéndete, ¿O le temes a un viejo?- Le seguía arrojando golpes riéndose aun a lo que Link le respondía aun con más risa.- Suerte discípulo y no sigas humillando a Vaati.

- ¡¿QUEEE?!- Exclamó Link preocupado.

- Pfff… estos chicos de hoy, actualízate discípulo, internet móvil, el blog no oficial del colegio dice que según fuentes confiables el profeta reveló que tú fuiste quien humilló a Vaati, adiós discípulo.- Gritó Júpiter mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Rayos!- Exclamó Link.- Tengo un pequeño problema, en fin este profesor cada vez demuestra más su locura, me cae bien, jajaja.- Dijo Link a Zelda mirándola con ternura como preguntando si estaba bien, ya que se había quedado callada refugiada en él.

- Link… lo que dijo el profe… tu…- Link miró a Zelda, estaba sucediendo, iban a hablar claro por fin sobre ellos, pero la campana los interrumpió.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NGGGGGGGG!

- Creo que después hablamos de esto.- Sentenció Zelda mirando a Link con dulzura.

- Está bien, que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana, pone atención en clases.- Link abrazó a Zelda, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se marchó a su sala.

- ¡Cuida tus espaldas!- Exclamó Zelda preocupada.- (No entiendo que pasó con Vaati pero espero no sea nada grave ¿Por qué los chicos tienen que pelear?)

Luego de la última clase terminó el día escolar, y Link se dirigió hacia al salón de filosofía para reunirse con Júpiter.

- Hola maestro.- Dijo Link tomando asiento frete a Júpiter, o por lo menos eso creía él.

- Yo no soy tu maestro.- Dijo muy confundido alguien que se veía exactamente igual que Júpiter.

- ¿Ah?- Link estaba aún más confundido.

- Mi nombre es George y soy hermano gemelo de tu maestro.- Dijo el hombre que se veía exactamente igual, hasta traía la misma ropa.

- ¿Es esto una broma?-Preguntó Link.

- No, nada de eso, necesitas que alguien cuerdo te haga clases y entre nosotros dos, mi hermano está loco.- Dijo George sonriente, pero sin la malicia que tenía Júpiter en la cara y mucho más sereno.

- Creo que todos lo que lo conocen saben eso…- Agregó Link muy confundido por la situación.

- En fin, empecemos joven Link, necesito conocer tus miedos.- Dijo George mirándolo serenamente.

- ¿Mis miedos? No le temo a nada…- Dijo Link mirando para otro lado.

- Haber, empecemos de nuevo, y no me mientas, puedes confiar en mi.- Dijo George con una mirada sincera y amigable.

- Es que… ¿No se supone que deba tener la trifuerza del valor? Debo darle valentía a la gente, ser un ícono.- Algo apenado Link se desahogaba con Geroge.

- Mira Link…- George procuraba usar un tono muy cercano, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía, inspiraba una gran confianza.- Ser valiente no significa, no tener miedo a nada, sino enfrentar tus miedos, es natural sentir miedo, pero la grandeza del valor está en quienes pueden hacerle frente a sus más grandes temores… así que, te preguntaré de nuevo ¿A qué le temes?

- Le temo a las arañas…-Dijo avergonzado Link.- A los temblores, a las serpientes y a los ratones.

- ¡Ajá! Miedos muy comunes… ¿Qué me dirías si te cuento que esos miedos fueron infundados por otras personas?- Preguntó George acercándose a Link con una expresión de que estuviera descubriendo algo sorprendente.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Link confuso, estaba seguro de que él era un cobarde, y eso le causaba bastante inseguridad.

- En psicología la psique del hombre que significa alma está dividida en lo que se llama inconsciente, subconsciente y consciente.- Empezó a explicar George, moviendo muchos sus brazos para expresarse.- El inconsciente almacena los recuerdos más dolorosos que el consciente no tolera, es muy difícil alcanzar esos recuerdos. Tu subconsciente almacena cosas que ves pero que no le prestas atención, como el entorno, por ejemplo sabes que en el colegio hay árboles pero no puedes describir cada uno, para entrar al subconsciente se usan distintas técnicas de hipnosis. Por último el consciente es a lo que prestas atención y puedes acceder fácilmente a esos recuerdos.

- Entiendo, entonces… ¿Cómo me fueron infundados mis miedos?- Preguntó Link que aun sentía vergüenza por haber nombrado las cosas a las que temía.

- Cuando eras un niño pequeño de seguro tu madre vio una araña, y se asustó lanzando un grito. Eso quedó en tu subconsciente y por esa razón es que le temes, lo mismo debe ocurrir con todos tus otros miedos, algo o alguien te los traspasó y estoy aquí para ayudarte para modificar esos recuerdos de tu subconsciente.

- Entonces… ¿Todo esto se debe a que imité los modelos de mis padres siendo bebe?- Preguntó Link sorprendido.

- Más o menos ¿Tus padres le temen a algo de eso?

- Mi madre le tiene miedo a las arañas, y a las serpientes, mi padre le tiene miedo a los ratones y los temblores…- Un sorprendido Link tenía la vista en el piso, luego la levantó mirando a George.- ¿De verdad puede ayudarme profesor?

- Claro, pero continuarás mañana después de clases, ahora vete a descansar, cuídate Link que estés bien.- Dijo George con una amable sonrisa y saliendo del salón, Link se quedó unos minutos sentado pensando en sus miedos, y en lo que significaba la valentía, se puso de píe y se marchó.

El resto de la semana Zelda no fue a clases, debido a que se enfermó, por lo que Link estuvo algo deprimido.

- ¿Y no hablas con ella por internet?- Preguntó Deify a su amigo.

- ¿En qué momento?- Pregunto Link algo molesto.- No tengo tiempo.

- Lo que sea que estás haciendo sé que no me lo dices por una buena razón, no te creo eso de que estudias historia, pero ni modo, confío en ti.- Dijo Deify mirando a su amigo a los ojos quien lo trataba de evitar.- Y si van a ser novios, debes hacerte tiempo como sea…

Respecto a Júpiter, los miedos de Link fueron extraídos de su subconsciente, con situaciones que en su mente solo se ven en borrones, como un sueño difícil de recordar.

- Trae esos recuerdos a tu mente…enfócate en tus primeros días, recuerdos que creías perdidos…- Decía Júpiter mientras Link yacía tendido en una mesa.

- ¡NO!- Link tenía pesadillas, luchaba contra los recuerdos y se movía para todos lados.

- Mantenlo ahí, retén esa imagen… ¿Lo tienes? Ahora reemplazarás lo que te causan esas imágenes por esto.- Júpiter tomó una pluma y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Link.

Al final de la semana el tratamiento estaba completo y en teoría Link debía haber perdido sus miedos.

- Entonces ¿Ya terminó?- Preguntó Link.- Y ¿Quién es hoy? ¿Júpiter? ¿George?

- ¿Quién crees tú que soy? – Preguntó su profesor mirándolo interrogante.

- Mmmm…. Júpiter es más arrogante y me llama discípulo, George me llama Link, pero no te has referido a mí.

- No es necesario que lo sepas, así que es hora de la verdad.- El profesor sacó una tarántula de una caja de cartón.

- Definitivamente es Júpiter, George no traería una tarántula.- Dijo Link que al instante en que la vio esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué tanto? Si no estás en peligro con la arañita.- Dijo Júpiter con su típica malicia en la cara.- Además te he curado.

- Por alguna extraña razón me provoca gracia la araña.

- Básicamente te hice recordar el momento en que te infundieron el miedo y te hice cosquillas para reemplazar el miedo por risa...

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Link sorprendido.- Parezco una rata de laboratorio…

- Más bien, te condicioné como a un perro, puedo cambiar más de tus conductas si quieres…- Dijo Júpiter abriendo los ojos y mostrando los dientes.- Discípulo todos los hábitos pueden ser cambiados, sobre todo los malos.

- Maestro…. Está completamente loco, no quiero ser parte de su experimento.

- Ya lo fuiste- Dijo Júpiter abandonando el salón.

- En fin…. La risa no me paraliza como el miedo.

En algún lugar en las cercanías del Colegio Nacional de Hyrule un joven pálido, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos caminaba con rumbo a su hogar, cuando es interceptado por un militar.

- ¡Alto ahí!- El fornido militar se acercó.- Soy Zant el máximo comandante del ejército de Hyrule y tú vendrás conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Vaati enfadado.- ¿Qué quieres de mi viejo ridículo?

- No te hagas el idiota, eres el elegido por las diosas…. Si es que tales diosas existen, vendrás conmigo, te enseñaré a luchar, sobrevivir y un poco de modales no te vendría mal.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Vaati salió corriendo.

- Eso no lo decides tú.- Dijo Zant dándole la espalda, mientras Vaati era noqueado por un par de soldados.- Cada vez estoy más cerca de la trifuerza…


	5. Semana de Din Parte 1

En un lago hermoso, una joven pareja estaba tomada de la mano, mirándose a los ojos, no importaba nada más, no existía nadie más.

- Link… Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando me ves?...- La hermosa princesa de Hyrule trataba de esconder la vista al preguntar.

- ¿En qué sentido?- Preguntó torpemente Link, cuando todo se empezó a nublar, Link sentía el olor de Zelda, pero se estaba volviendo borrosa, no podía verla, se desesperaba ante la idea de que Zelda se escapara de sus manos, ya no solo se veía borrosa, sino que era arrebatada de su lado, la intentaba agarrar con los dedos, pero se esfumó como si fuera vapor.

- ¡Despierta!- Link sentía un bulto saltando sobre su cama que lo golpeaba con las almohadas.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- El joven rubio, lanzó las almohadas lejos y vio a su atacante, para su sorpresa.- ¡¿Zelda?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera, y aquí estoy.- Respondió muy sonriente su majestad.- Con tu mami ya desayunamos, apresúrate que tenemos escuela.

- Está bien.- No podía ser, Link no entendía que rayos sucedía, pero estaba alegre de toda esta confusión.

- Pero antes salúdame bien, Linky.- Dijo muy coqueta la princesa Zelda.

- ¿Linky?- La confusión solo seguía creciendo ¿Sería otro sueño? Pero el héroe buscó la respuesta en los ojos de la princesa, a lo cual los dos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, y Zelda desvió la mirada. Era real, en los sueños no sentía ese vacío en el estómago, se puso de pie, y le dio un beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo bien apretado a la princesa de Hyrule como ya era costumbre.

- No suena muy bien Linky…. Ya buscaré otra forma de decirte.- Dijo Zelda dándose media vuelta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Link?- Preguntó con la cara totalmente desfigurada el joven rubio aun en pijamas.

- Es muy frío, quiero algo más cálido, así como tú eres conmigo.- Dijo la hermosa princesa, ruborizándose y evitando la mirada de Link, aunque de todas formas la encontraba, pero rápidamente miraba para otro lado.- Ya vete a ducharte y bajas a desayunar.

Luego de una larga ducha, Link tomó desayuno mientras su madre y Zelda conversaban sobre temas de chicas haciéndole compañía en la mesa, el padre de Link salía muy temprano a trabajar por lo que no se encontraba. Después de desayunar Link y Zelda se despidieron de la madre de Link y salieron de la casa para subirse a un auto muy lujoso manejado por Impa.

- Buenos días joven Link.- Dijo Impa arrancando el motor.- Se ve feliz.

- Buenos días Impa, y si me siento muy feliz.- Dijo Link con una enorme sonrisa.- Gracias por traer a Zelda y por llevarnos a la escuela.- El joven rubio se acerca a Zelda y la mira sonriendo.- Se ve que estás mejor, te eché de menos la semana pasada.

- Si, me enfermé, estuve en cama hasta ayer, pero ya está todo mejor, Impa me cuidó muy bien.- La princesa le regaló una sonrisa a Impa que la miraba por el retrovisor y movió el brazo de Link por sobre su hombro.- Abrázame estás muy lejos…

- Claro…- La verdad es que Link estaba muy cerca de Zelda pero no la estaba tocando, y hace un par de minutos que buscaba un pretexto para abrazarla, hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que solamente disfrutó el olor fresco y delicioso de Zelda.- Me debes varios terceros recreos.

- Jajajaja, los cobrarás pero esta semana no hay terceros recreos.- Respondió Zelda acurrucándose más en Link.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó muy confundido Link.

- ¿Por qué siempre pareces que vivieras en otro planeta? Jajaja.- Zelda le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Link, más como de cariño que como agresión.- Pero Link, jajaja, hoy empieza la semana de Din, se supone que votaste para elegir a los reyes de cada alianza de cursos.

- Ammm…. Verdad, creo que recuerdo algo….

Flashback!

_Anju se encontraba parada frente a todo el curso gritando como de costumbre._

_- ¡KAFEI! ¡Diles a tus amigos que se callen! ¡AHORA!- El enojo no se trataba de disimular de ninguna manera._

_- Chicos, por favor, Anju desea hablar.- Dijo el profesor Lu Frecel._

_- Gracias profesor.- Dijo Anju con silencio por fin.- Como saben la próxima semana es la semana de Din._

_- ¿Lo sabíamos? - Preguntó Timo como siempre con una doble intención._

_- ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR SE TARDARON MUCHO EN CALLARSE, ASÍ QUE COMPÓRTENSE ESTOY BAJO MUCHO ESTRÉS ORGANIZANDO TODO!_

_- Está bien….- Timo de verdad se veía asustado._

_- Imagínate eso, en una habitación, donde el sonido rebota en las paredes y se hace más fuerte, no se lo deseo a nadie….- Dijo Kafei algo tímido._

_- ¡KAFEI! Más tarde hablaremos…- Anju lanzó una mirada asesina a Kafei._

_- ¡Suerte!- Exclamó todo el curso al unísono._

_- Ignoraré eso.- Dijo Anju respirando profundo- Como decía, la próxima semana es la semana de Din.- Pero cuando estaba diciendo eso Morin levantó la mano._

_- ¿Qué es la semana de Din?_

_- Verdad que eres nueva.- Dijo Ilia.- ¡En la región en que estabas no se celebraba eso?_

_- No, la mayoría de la gente en donde vivía eran extranjeros, por lo que no conozco las antiguas costumbres hylians._

_- Alguien tendrá que explicarle, lo que es y no seré yo.- Dijo Linu escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos._

_- ¿Timo puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó seria Anju._

_- Claro…. Ahora necesitan del bueno y pobre Timo….- Dijo el zora mirando de reojo a Anju.- Groe dame ritmo._

_- A la orden.- El goron sacó los bongos nuevamente de la nada._

_- ¿Cómo hace eso?- Preguntó Ann abriendo sus ya enormes ojos azules._

_- Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.- Respondió Terry._

_- Hace muchos años…. Las tres diosas Din, Nayruy Farore crearon todo lo que nos rodea, en conmemoración a eso los antiguos hylianos crearon una semana de celebración para cada diosa. En la que realizaban sacrificios, ritos y todo culminaba con una fiesta. Pero la cultura escolar distorsiona la celebración con el fin de que los chicos puedan obtener chicas, de las chicas poder declararse al chico que les gusta, de hacer bailes ridículos y de ver a 3 parejas de reyes pelear por la corona máxima, mientras el pueblo de cada par de reyes compite en competencias sin sentido que conllevan a un fin en donde nunca se sabe quién gana, ni qué se gana, pero todos disfrutan de la fiesta final y la farándula que generan los reyes._

_- Ahora entiendo todo, donde vivía le llamábamos "semana de alianzas"._

_- ¿Y qué pueblo somos?- Preguntó Deify._

_- Somos el pueblo azul.- Respondió Anju._

_- Qué pésimo color, yo soy azul, si me pongo algo azul no resalto.- Dijo la zora Rayda._

_- En fin nuestro pueblo está compuesto por el Séptimo B, Octavo C, Nosotros (Primero A), Segundo C, Tercero A y Cuarto C._

_- ¡SI! En el Segundo C están las chicas más guapas.- Exclamó Timo._

_- Y en Octavo C está Zelda…- Dijo Deify mirando fijamente a Link, pero este estaba durmiendo._

_- Está bien elegiremos reyes, en un papel anoten quienes quieren que sean los reyes de cualquiera de estos cursos._

_- ¡LINK!- Terry le gritó en el oído al joven héroe para que despertara.- Quien quieres que sea rey._

_- Zelda y Vaati.- Respondió Link sin levantar la cabeza, con una voz apenas audible y entendible._

_- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Deify.- Vaati es de Primero C, no puedes elegirlo como nuestro rey, pondré Zelda y Link, sigue durmiendo amigo._

_- Bien chicos, y recuerden vender Rupi Colas durante las actividades de la semana de Din que serán después del almuerzo en adelante y el día viernes durante todo el día.- Dijo Anju._

- Me es difícil recordar, solo recuerdo que teníamos que elegir reyes.- Dijo Link a Zelda.

- Somos del mismo pueblo, podremos pasar tiempo juntos.- Dijo Zelda con un tono muy dulce.

- ¡Genial! Espero esté entretenida la semana y no igual que el año pasado, que estuvo bastante aburrida.- Agregó Link.

Ya en el colegio Impa detuvo el auto y los jóvenes bajaron, entraron al colegio juntos ante las miradas de todos, que ya desde hace un tiempo se rumoreaba de un romance, por lo que Link estaba muy nervioso, pero Zelda ni se inmutaba, estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención, al ver que Link estaba muy tenso lo tomó de la mano, lo que lo puso más nervioso en un principio, pero después disfrutó el momento mientras jugaba con los dedos de Zelda que se entrelazaban con los suyos, cada momento con la princesa de Hyrule era mágico sobre todo cuando estaban así de cerca, pero como todo lo bueno termina, Link dejó a Zelda en su salón y se marchó al consejo de Curso.

- Buenos días curso.- Dijo el profesor Lu Frecel.

- Si, si, como sea, tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hablar.- Dijo Anju empujando al enorme profesor.

- ¿Quiénes salieron reyes?- Preguntó la kokiri Tifany.

- Bueno, después de todo un maldito día muy estresante de votación, todos los cursos de nuestro pueblo han decidido…. Que los reyes son….- Anju hizo una larga pausa, a lo que Groe sacó los bongos nuevamente de la nada y comenzó a hacer un redoble de tambores.

- Sigo sin entender como hace eso.- Dijo Ann.

- ¡Terry y Timo!- Exclamó Timo.

- Que asco.- Dijo Linu

- ¡Los reyes son Link y Zelda!- Exclamó Anju.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Link.- ¿Es eso legal? ¿Qué debo hacer?

- No mucho, durante la semana las figuras de las reyes son más bien decorativas, pero de seguro te incluirán en el baile y para el cierre de la semana tendrás que dar la vida por que ganemos.- Dijo Anju.

- Pero si nunca se sabe quién gana y nadie lo recordará tampoco.- Replicó Link a quien la idea lo ponía un poco nervioso de estar ante todo el colegio.

- ¿Crees que Zelda quiera perder? ¿O quizás se sienta rechazada por ti, si no das tu máximo esfuerzo?- Preguntó Terry con malicia.

La actitud de Link cambió completamente.- Bueno, creo que puedo hacerlo bien.

- Si, me lo imaginaba.- Agregó Anju frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno chicos antes que sigan con esto de la semana de Din tenemos que hablar algo que salió en el blog no oficial del colegio.- Dijo el profesor Lu.- Link ¿Qué rayos pasó con Vaati?

Totalmente sorprendido Link no supo que decir.- Este….

- ¡Lo que se veníamos esperando desde siempre!- Exclamó Timo.

- Timo, contrólate.- Replicó rápidamente Lu.

- Esperen, había una apuesta sobre eso.- Dijo Groe.

- Perdí 50 rupias en eso…. Como olvidarlo.- Dijo Suarte el otro Goron del curso.

- No recuerdo quien ganó, revisaré.- Dijo Timo sacando la libreta.- Haber Link humilló a Vaati una semana después….¡GANE! Jajajaja, el dinero se queda conmigo.

- Déjame ver.- Dijo Terry quitándole la libreta.- Timo una semana, Terry un mes, Deify un día, eso sí que era una apuesta estúpida, Groe tres meses, Suarte en 3 semanas, Durián dos meses.- Al decir eso Terry miró al Sheikah.- No sabía si existías aun.- A lo que el Sheikah ni se inmutó.- Y esas fueron las apuestas.

- Son tan poco sensibles.- Dijo Ilia.- No deberían apostar con ese tema.

- Demasiado tarde.- Contestó Timo.- Ya soy millonario.

- En fin Link…. Ten cuidado no quiero tener problemas con los demás profesores, que de por cierto también leyeron tu artículo.- Dijo el profesor Lu Frecel.

- Deberían leer el nuevo, ya sale quienes son los reyes de cada pueblo.- Dijo Rayda revisando su celular.

- Déjame ver.- Anju le quitó el celular a la zora y comenzó a leer.- Por el pueblo Azul estarán del Octavo "C" de primaria la princesa de Hyrule Zelda, y del Primero "A" de secundaria Link. De quienes se rumorea que estarían viviendo un romance muy intenso, ya hace varias semanas se les puede ver juntos por los pasillos del colegio.

- Wow Link, ya todo el mundo sabe que tienes algo con Zelda.- Dijo Deify.

- Es verdad, deberías dar el siguiente paso.- Dijo Linu.- A las chicas no nos gusta esperar.

- Pero tampoco debes apresurarte.- Agregó Ann.- Es malo también eso.

- No escuches a nadie, ponme atención, las cosas se deben dar solas.- Dijo la kokiri Tifa moviendo los brazos.

- Te irá bien, solo sigue tu instinto.- Replicó Morin, quien estaba en silencio hace rato.

- ¡Shhh!- Hizo callar Anju a todos.- Por el pueblo rojo irán ambos de Segundo "B" de secundaria la forzada pareja de Mido y Saria quienes no se llevan muy bien pero no había otra alternativa para la reina.

- De seguro Mido se aseguró de que no eligieran a alguien más, es un pesado ese tipo.- Comentó Ilia

- Dicen que a Saria le gusta Link.- Agregó Rayda.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó Link.- Solo he hablado con ella un par de veces….

- ¿De dónde sabes eso?- Preguntó Timo.

- Querido compatriota, tus fuentes no son tan buenas como las mías.- Dijo la Zora.

- Eso puedo notarlo, no tenía ese dato.

- Par de faránduleros, sigue leyendo Anju.- Dijo Terry.

- Finalmente por el pueblo verde…

- Rayos, yo quería ese color.- Comentó Link.

- Silencio…- Siguió leyendo Anju.- Del Octavo "A" de primaria la princesa rebelde de pueblo zora Ruto y del Cuarto "B" de secundaria Darunia el goron.

- A ruto también le gusta Link.- Comentó Rayda.

- Eso sí que me espanta…- Dijo Link shockeado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Timo.

- Soy íntima amiga de Ruto, hay que estar cerca de la realeza para ser conocida.- Replicó Rayda.

- Tampoco la conozco… No puedo gustarle a la gente así nada más… ¿O no?- Link estaba espantado.

- Amigo, las mujeres son unos demonios muy superficiales.- Dijo Deify.

- Por eso cuando te conocen te utilizan y te botan como a un perro.- Agregó Terry.

- ¡Cállense! Ustedes hacen eso con las mujeres, Link, no los escuches y quédate con Zelda, están bien los dos.- Exclamó Ilia.

- ¿Acaso creías que alguien más tenía oportunidad?- Dijo Linu.

- Dejen de decidir y hablar sobre mi vida personal.- Dijo Link algo avergonzado.

- En fin, chicos la tenemos fácil, a Mido todos lo odian, y Saria no la conoce ni su mamá, es muy callada siempre.- Dijo Anju levantando la voz.- Ruto también es aunque Darunia es muy popular pero aun así el odio es más fuerte, sumando también que es una pareja muy dispareja, en cambio nosotros tenemos a los tórtolos número uno de Hyrule, Link solo haz lo que la gente te pida en el escenario.

- Este…. Ganaremos supongo.- Dijo Link nervioso.

- Así me gusta, y no se olviden de seguir vendiendo Rupi Colas por favor.

- Pero Anju, las actividades.- Dijo Groe.

- ¡No me vengan con excusas, nunca participan!- Exclamó enojada Anju.

- Este año será diferente, seremos muy participativos.- Dijo Terry.

- ¡Me da igual, tienen que vender!

- ¡LINK!- Unas voces se aproximaban al rubio que venía saliendo del comedor.- ¡Ven con nostoras!

Unas chicas de Cuarto "C" de secundaria lo llevaron a una de los auditorios, del cual las pocas ventanas que tenía estaban totalmente cubiertas por papeles negros y había dos alumnos altos en la puerta los que se movieron para que Link y el grupo de chicas pasara.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Al terminar de preguntar Link observó que en medio del auditorio un grupo de chicas le tomaban medidas a Zelda.

- Hola Link.- Dijo Zelda algo ruborizada con una sonrisa.

- Zel…- Link se quedó mirando sus ojos favoritos en el mundo.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, que sorpresa todo esto ¿No?- Zelda estaba muy nerviosa, no podía parar de mover las manos.

- Si, y esto recién comienza.- Dijo Link mientras otro gurpo de chicas le tomaba las medidas a él.

- Bienvenido al cuartel general del pueblo azul Link.- Una niña de un curso mayor comenzó a hablar, tenía un cuaderno en la mano y llevaba gafas.- Ahora, los dos escúchenme, el miércoles es la presentación de los reyes, deberán salir al escenario vestidos con ropa hecha de basura reciclada, y el viernes es el concurso de los reyes que es sorpresa, aparte que tendrán que participar en el baile del pueblo, ensayaremos todos los días a esta hora y en este lugar.

- Claro.- Respondieron Zelda y Link al unísono.

- Ay, si son tan lindos, hasta hablan al mismo tiempo, ganaremos.- Dijo la chica de lentes ante unos ruborizados Link y Zelda.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Telma.

Después de que terminaron de tomarle las medidas a Link este salió del auditorio para esperar a Zelda, pero Rauru llegó y se lo llevó.

- Profesor, estaba esperando a alguien.

- Lo que sea puede esperar ¿Te has estado entrenando?- Dijo Rauru.

- Si, en mi casa cuando me dejan solo saco la espada.

- Muy bien, es preciso que nadie sepa de tu condición.- Dijo muy nervioso Rauru.

- ¿Por qué está tan nervioso?- Preguntó Link.

- Link….- Rauru miró seriamente a Link.- Había un general que te estaba siguiendo la pista, y bueno…. Lo hemos despistado, se creyó que Vaati era el elegido por las diosas y se lo llevó quien sabe dónde.

-¡¿Qué?! - Primero Link se preocupó pero luego se relajó.- Eso me evita un conflicto, con razón no lo he visto hoy.

- Se están acercando a ti, necesitamos que consigas un escudo y aprendas a defenderte.- Con eso supongo que será suficiente por ahora.

- ¿Y Kenshi?- Preguntó Link.

- Él te enseñara pero dijo que tenías que conseguirte un escudo primero, por ti mismo, dijo que busques el escudo del héroe que está escondido en algún lugar del colegio.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Preguntó Link algo molesto.- La semana está muy ocupada.

- Link, no tengo que decirte que esto es de suma importancia, debemos estar listos antes de que estalle todo…- Dijo Rauru aún más nervioso.

- ¿Qué estalle todo? ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó ofuscado Link.

- La profecía vaticina una catástrofe, estos últimos tres días han aparecido una gran cantidad de mounstros…- Dijo Rauru secándose el sudor de la frente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que pasará ahora?- Preguntó Link.

- Una catástrofe marcará el retorno del rey del mal, que debería suceder pronto, cuando la geografía de Hyrule vuelva a ser como antes podremos adelantarnos y obtener las herramientas para derrotar al mal.- Rauru miró a Link seriamente.- Cuando ocurra la catástrofe preocúpate de mantenerte a salvo, no te preocupes por la princesa Zelda que estará muy bien cuidada.- Link creyó que Rauru podía leer sus pensamientos porque era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque era así la mayoría del tiempo.-Y toma esto, estamos buscando una forma de que puedas cargar tu espada sin llamar la atención pero por ahora esto servirá.- Rauru le entregó a Link un pequeño trozo de metal que escondía una cuchilla que se desplegaba con facilidad.

- Eso mismo decía yo, la espada llama mucho la atención.- Dijo Link algo nervioso por todo lo que Rauru le decía.- Tranquilo profesor, daré mi mayor esfuerzo y buscaré ese escudo.

Link se retiró muy pensativo, ya habían acabado las competencias de la semana de Din así que se podía ir a su casa, todo esto estaba empezando a tomar forma, ya iba a tener que asumir su responsabilidad como elegido por las diosas. En su cabeza daba vueltas todo lo que Rauru le había dicho, su ronca voz resonaba con el nerviosismo con que había dicho sus palabras.

Al otro día Link y Zelda se encontraban en el cuartel general del pueblo azul ensayando para el baile del pueblo, mientras el resto de los compañeros de Link competían en unas pruebas con mucho sentido.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la piscina del colegio nacional de Hyrule…

- ¡VAMOS TIMO!- Anju gritaba a todo pulmón.

- ¡VAMOS GROE!- Kafei apoyaba a su compañero Goron.

- El pueblo azul palmo a palmo en la pelea por el primer lugar de la super carrera junto al pueblo rojo.- Se escuchaba un animador por altoparlante que se encontraba en una terraza de donde podía ver todo.

La prueba consistía en que un goron debía llevar sobre la espalda a un zora nadando por la piscina y luego el goron debía lanzarle una piedra al zora que debía comer, para luego ir al otro extremo de la piscina por otra piedra, y así sucesivamente los que terminaran las 15 piedras o los que comieran más piedras dentro de 20 minutos ganaban.

- Que asco Groe, no sé cómo puedes comer esto, con suerte puedo romperlas.- Dijo el zora Timo.

- ¡No te ríes tanto ahora, señor Mirlo!- Exclamó Rauru, a lo que todos los profesores que observaban la competencia rieron.

- Ya era hora que le tocara a él.- Dijo el profesor Juno Voster de Biología.

- Disfrutaré viendo esto.- Dijo el profesor Lu Frecel.

- Malditos…. Me las pagarán, seré un demonio en clases.- Dijo Timo mientras trataba de tragar la piedra que ya había logrado romper.

- Vamos Timo tenemos que ganar.- Lo animaba el goron Groe.

- ¡Pero si estas competencias no tienen sentido! ¡Nunca se sabe quién gana!- Exclamó Timo enfurecido y desesperado mientras que se subía a la espalda del goron para cruzar la piscina.

- Le recordamos a los alumnos que este año si tendremos un ganador.- Se escuchaba por los parlantes.- Y ganará nada más y nada menos que una mega fiesta en el Rancho Lon Lon junto con un año de leche gratis.

- ¡TIENEN QUE GANAR, QUIERO ESA LECHE!- Exclamaba Anju tan fuerte que todo el colegio podía escucharla, incluso Link y Zelda.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general del pueblo azul…

- Que fuerte grita Anju.- Dijo Link con cara de espasmo.

- Demasiado…- Respondió Zelda.

- Bien chicos lo están haciendo bien, pero el círculo alrededor de Link y Zelda tiene que ser más redondo, está muy cuadrado.- Telma, la chica de lentes dirigía todo y controlaba la música.- Cuando empiece el Hip hop tienen que salir del escenario las mujeres en fila… y Link necesito que mires en todo momento a Zelda, que tengas mucho contacto visual, tenemos que ganar esto.

- Pero…- Link iba a salir con el argumento que nadie gana nada, pero la verdad es que estaba entusiasmado por que iba a ser pareja con Zelda.- Claro, por mí no hay problema.- Dijo mirando a Zelda quien solo río.

- Wuuuuuuuuuuu.- Todos en el auditorio molestaban a Link y Zelda.

Continuó el ensayo del pueblo azul y cada vez Link se sentía más cerca de Zelda, las miradas, como se tocaban cuando bailaban, era todo perfecto, mágico, estaba nervioso por salir frente a todo el colegio, pero ansioso a la vez por salir con Zelda.

Al terminar el ensayo Link se despidió de Zelda y fue a buscar a Timo.

- ¡Tú! Zora endemoniado.

- Ahora no Link, acabo de comer 15 piedras por el maldito año de leche gratis…- Dijo Timo apoyándose en Link y tomándose el estómago.

- ¿Y ganaron?- Preguntó Link.

- Si, ganamos, pero nunca volveré a comer una piedra, ni quiero acercarme a una, mucho menos ir a la montaña muerte donde viven la mayor población de gorons.

- Timo, por favor esto es importante.- Link miró seriamente al zora.

- Ya veo…- Timo le habló al oído a Link.- ¿Se trata de Zelda?

- Todos siempre creen que todo se trata de Zelda.- Dijo Link golpeándose la frente.

- ¿Ah no?- Preguntó Timo en tono de burla.

- Bueno si, pero esto no…- Link se puso serio de nuevo.- Sé que tú sabes cómo contactarme con el profeta.

- Asumes bien mi querido orejón.- Dijo Timo llevándose a Link a un rincón más escondido.- ¿De qué se trata esto?

- Pregúntale donde puedo encontrar un escudo en el colegio.- Dijo Link mirando al zora a los ojos.- Esto es realmente importante.

- Link ¿En qué rayos andas? Me dijo Kafei que Anju le dijo que Zelda le había dicho que estudias historia con un profesor loco del colegio, me huele a que no es lo que parece.- Dijo el zora tomándose la barbilla.- Además que Rauru es muy simpático contigo en clases, los profesores de historia siempre te odian, es inevitable, eres un asco en historia.

- Gracias por ese ánimo Timo.- Dijo sarcástico Link.- Timo por favor, te explicaré todo, pero ahora no.

- Tienes mucho que explicar y no solo a mí.- El zora apuntaba a Link con el dedo en el pecho.- Con los chicos lo hemos comentado, pero siempre estás muy ocupado para hablar sobre el tema, pero ni modo, te ayudaré.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó Link mientras el zora sacaba su celular y escribía un mensaje.- ¿Qué haces?

- Así ocurre la magia.- Dijo el Zora.- Debemos irnos al patio de las armaduras.

- Ahí es donde está Durián siempre.

- Si, lo sé, siempre lo veo ahí, es el único que va.- Dijo el zora.- Pero como es tan discreto, sigue siendo un misterio el secreto.

- Salió verso.- Agregó Link.

- Sin mayor esfuerzo.- Finalizó Timo.

El par llegó al patio de las armaduras donde no se encontraba Durián debido a que ya no quedaba nadie en el colegio, de todas formas Link pensó en que de seguro lo estaba siguiendo. Avanzaron hacia un círculo de bancas, con un piso de metal, donde Timo dejó un paquete en el medio y se sentó en una banca junto a Link.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Link a Timo.

- La paga pues.- Contestó el zora escribiendo en su celular.- ¿No creías que esto era por amor al arte o no?

- Ya veo.- Contestó Link mirando para todos lados buscando al profeta, cuando de repente se abre el piso, el paquete cae y el piso vuelve a cerrarse.- ¡¿Que rayos?!

- Shh, silencio alguien podría oírte.- Dijo Timo.

- Ya se fueron todos.- Respondió Link al momento en que se abrió el piso y sale un papel enrollado, amarrado por una cinta.- Es bastante extraño que ande un tipo raro por detrás de las paredes del colegio y bajo sus suelos, esto es de locos.- Agregó Link acercándose al papel junto a Timo.

- Ahí está, no sé qué está, pero está.- Dijo Timo con aire de triunfo.

Link se acercó al papel, lo desamarró y lo abrió.- Es un mapa…- Dijo Link.

- Creo que la equis, está sobre….- Dijo el zora mirando el mapa.- ¿La piscina?

- Rayos, soy una piedra en el agua.- Dijo Link.- Pero tú eres un zora.

- Brillante deducción, creo que tú eres un hyliano.- Dijo en tono burlesco Timo.

- Muy gracioso, si.- Replicó el rubio hylian.- ¿Puedes lanzarte a la piscina y buscar el escudo?

- Creo que podría.- Dijo Timo con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la piscina y sin más Timo se lanzó, y al cabo de unos segundos salió de nuevo a la superficie.

- Orejón, lo he encontrado, pero creo que no es buena idea sacarlo…- Dijo Timo.

- Da igual, solo tráelo, es urgente.- Dijo Link despreocupado.

Timo se hundió nuevamente en el agua, a los pocos segundos se formó un remolino y Timo salió de un salto de la piscina, mientras el agua era drenada, hasta que la piscina quedó completamente vacía.

- Te dije que no era buena idea.- Dijo Timo mirando lo que había hecho.

- Quien lo diría… el escudo era el tapón, en fin, se ve bueno.- Dijo Link golpeando el escudo.

- ¿Para qué quieres un escudo de todos modos?- Preguntó el Zora interrogando a Link con la mirada.

- Te dije que ya te lo explicaría, ahora debo irme.- Respondió nervioso Link, mientras intentaba alejarse del Zora que no lo debaja pasar.

- Está bien pero todos te interrogaremos ¡La verdad tarde pero llega! – Exclamó Timo mientras Link se alejaba.

- Maldito zora endemoniado….

Link se dirigió a la sala de profesores para buscar a Rauru y decirle que ya tenía un escudo, lo encontró tomando una taza de café junto al resto de los profesores.

- Permiso.- Dijo Link tocando a la puerta.- Profesor Rauru ¿Puede venir por favor?

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo Júpiter mirando con su sonrisa malévola a Link.

- Hola profe Júpiter.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Estás muy inserto en la farándula últimamente, el blog no oficial del colegio afirma muchas cosas sobre ti.- Dijo Júpiter levantando las cejas.- Pero ¿Cuáles serán verdad y cuáles no? – Júpiter abrió los ojos como si fuera un loco.

- Tan excéntrico como siempre profesor.- Respondió Link algo avergonzado.

- Soy tu maestro y loco es la palabra que buscas.- Dijo Júpiter tomando un sorbo de café.- Pero bien ya sabes que la cordura está total y absolutamente sobrevalorada.

- Veo que se llevan muy bien.- Dijo Rauru interrumpiendo.- ¿Qué ocurre Link?

- Profesor.- Dijo Link hablándole al oído.- He encontrado el escudo.

- Que bien, eso fue rápido.- Dijo el monje sacando su celular y alejándose de la sala con Link.- Kenshi… si, ya lo tiene, ven pronto ¿Qué él te vea allá? Está bien.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Dirígete a la piscina, allá encontrarás a Kenshi.- Contestó Rauru.- Es un poco indiscreto, pero ya no queda nadie en el colegio, suerte joven Link.

- Gracias.- Contestó Link dándose media vuelta.

Ya en la piscina Link podía observar cómo esta estaba vacía por su culpa, el agua fluía pero esta solo se iba nuevamente por el agujero que antes tapara el escudo del héroe que de por cierto era muy bonito, el fondo era azul con contornos plateados y lo que parecía ser la imagen de un búho de metal plateado, y en los pies del búho estaba dibujada la trifuerza.

- ¿Por qué demonios entraste en la farándula?- Dijo Link parándose frente a Link de un segundo a otro.

- Pero si yo….

-¡Calla! No interesa.- Kenshi blandió su espada contra Link el que puso el escudo enfrente para repeler el ataque.

- ¿Qué haces?- Link miró perplejo como su maestro se marchaba.

- Te demostré que sabes ocupar un escudo, por ahora no puedo enseñarte más, nos vemos.

- Que idiota….- Dijo Link en voz baja bastante enfadado.

Había llegado por fin el día de la primera presentación de los reyes, aunque sería algo simple, solo saludarían y un par de cosas más, Link estaba más nervioso que nunca, ya todos daban por hecho su relación con Zelda, más aun con todo este tema de los reyes.

- Link, si pudieras quedarte quieto mientras intentamos vestirte.- Dijo Telma arreglándole el corbatín hecho de plástico reciclado.

- Debo decir que este traje hecho de basura reciclada se ve muy bien.- Dijo Link mirándose en un espejo, llevaba un traje hecho de distintos materiales que habían sido reciclados, en su mayoría eran plásticos, formaban un esmoquin azul con un corbatín blanco.

- Te ves muy guapo Link.- Dijo otra estudiante de cuarto de secundaria.- Pero cuando veas a Zelda te vas a desmayar de la emoción se ve hermosísima.

- ¿Zelda? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

- Tranquilo campeón.- Dijo apareciendo en escena Timo.- Vaya te ves bien, venimos a apoyarte somos tus escoltas.- Junto a Timo estaban Deify, Terry, Groe y Suarte todos vestidos de negro con lentes de sol y ocupando un auricular.

- ¿Y Kafei?- Preguntó Link.

- No lo dejaron venir.- Contestó Terry.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Acababa de llegar Anju.- ¡Está enfermo y no pudo venir, el que diga que no lo dejo hacer lo que quiere se enfrentará conmigo!

- Tranquila Anju, no hay razón para pelear.- Dijo Groe calmándola.

- Y Durián no quiso venir.- Dijo Suarte.

- Me sorprende que tú hayas venido.- Le dijo sinceramente Link.

- En fin estamos aquí como los hombres del curso para mostrarte nuestro apoyo.

- ¡Link! Es nuestro turno, ahora mismo, somos los primeros en salir al escenario.- Dijo Telma empujando a Link para que saliera del salón.

- Nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí.- Dijo Timo.- ¡Escoltas!- Los escoltas de Link se pusieron alrededor de él mientras Timo hablaba con alguien por el auricular.- Pescado negro a mejor hombre, veo el camino despejado, repito el camino está despejado.

- Timo, estoy solo separado de ti por Link.- Respondió Deify mirándolo seriamente por sobre los lentes.

- Da igual, debes respetar el protocolo, debemos mantener al rey a salvo.- Respondió Timo acomodándose el auricular.

- Come rocas uno a pescado negro, diviso a Link que espera por Zelda, repito Link espera por Zelda.- Dijo Groe que iba delante de Link.

- ¿No será al revés? Que Zelda espera por Link.- Preguntó un confundido rey Link.

- No.- Respondió Suarte.- No sabíamos que nombres claves ponerles así que los invertimos.

- Amigo cuando veas a Zelda te vas a desmayar.- Dijo Deify.

- Si me dejaran ver algo…- Dijo Link algo enojado dando saltos para ver.

- ¡Atención! El deku lanza la semilla, repito el deku lanza la semilla.- Dijo Groe.

- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso?- Preguntó Link mirando para todos lados, cuando de repente su escolta se abre y entra Zelda a su perímetro.

- Zelda…- Link se quedó paralizado pero fue empujado por Suarte que iba detrás de él- Te ves preciosa…

- Gracias Link.- Dijo la princesa, la verdad es que se veía hermosa traía un vestido hecho con bolsitas de té que fueron cocidas una por una, el vestido era completamente blanco, estaba bastante ceñido a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su esbelta figura.- Tú te ves excelente también.

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones y mantengan los ojos abiertos!- Exclamó Timo, a lo que el perímetro de los reyes del pueblo azul se separó y fueron a distintos lugares.

- Y me informan que ya están listos.- Se escuchaba por el alto parlante.- ¡Aquí están los reyes del Pueblo Azul, Zelda y Link!

Zelda y Link bajaron por la escalera del segundo piso para subir al escenario con los gritos del colegio, ya que la pareja era muy popular últimamente. Iban tomados de la mano, Link se veía demasiado feliz y Zelda parecía algo preocupada, quizás que cosas rondaban en su cabeza.

- ¡Ya están aquí los reyes!- Un animador alto y con un sombrero de bufón saludó a los reyes y procedió con la presentación.- Empecemos con la presentación sus nombres, cursos y edad.

- Zelda Batsel, Octavo C, 13 años.- Dijo Zelda sin expresión.

- Link Rohl, Primero A, 14 años.- Apenas Link habló las chicas del colegio comenzaron a gritar, por lo que este no se percató que algo le sucedía a Zelda estaba muy feliz por toda la situación.

- Veo que tienes muchas fans Link.- Dijo el animador.- ¿Quieren saber si está soltero?- Preguntó el animador al público el cual respondía con un grito ensordecedor de las chicas.

- Tienes fans.- Le dijo Zelda a Link algo molesta.

- Son los cinco minutos de fama.- Respondió Link algo sonrojado.

- Bueno Link… ¿Estás soltero?- El animador miraba a Link quien hizo una pausa antes de responder.

- Por el momento…. Estoy soltero.- Apenas terminó de contestar el grito de las chicas no se hizo esperar.

- Pero dicen por un blog de internet que no estarás soltero por mucho tiempo.- Dijo el animador a lo que las chicas desaprobaron con silbidos.- Ahora Zelda… ¿Tú estás soltera?

- Este….- Zelda hizo una gran pausa.- Estoy en una relación.

- ¡¿Qué?!- La cara de Link se desfiguró e inmediatamente le soltó la mano a Zelda.

Link no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo desapareció, sentía un gran vacío en el estómago, no veía al público, no escuchaba los parlantes, no estaba consiente de nada, solo se sentía miserable, no entendía como algo que lo podía elevar tanto en las nubes ahora lo destrozaba por dentro y por fuera.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

La presentación seguía pero Link escuchaba todo a lo lejos, estaba totalmente destrozado.

- Tengo un novio en el sur de Hyrule llevamos 2 años juntos.

- Pero en la escuela se habla…

Desde ese momento Link no reaccionó más, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, lejano, tratando de asimilar todo, en esas circunstancias estaba parado solo por inercia.

En una habitación irrumpe un hombre alto y delgado con unos profundos ojos negros.

- Las brujas han hablado… pasado mañana empieza la carrera.

- Pero amo.- Dijo una voz chillona.- ¿Quiénes corren en la carrera?

- Las gerudo, Zant, el héroe y nosotros.- Contestó el hombre sentándose en un gran sillón.- Pero ahora que Zant tiene al elegido esos bandos se han unido, la clave está en dejar que ellos nos guíen para arrebatarles el premio en la recta final.

- Muy inteligente amo….

Hola soy el autor, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y los que la han comentado, se vienen más capítulos, espero publicar seguido porque han comenzado las clases y la universidad me absorbe, gracias a todos, sé que tengo varios errores en mi forma de escribir, no me pidan tanto no soy humanista jajaja, gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capítulo.


	6. Semana de Din Parte 2

Hooooooola a todos ;DDDD sé que no escribo mucho por aquí pero sólo publicada la historia porque la tenía en la cabeza y me mataba mi imaginación contenida u.u. Pero ahora que hay gente que sigue la historia (me llegaron las notificaciones muchas gracias) me dirigiré más a ustedes por este medio antes y después de los capítulos ;D.

Por cierto no había notado que fanfiction borraba mis separaciones de escenas, están asquerosamente ordenados los capítulos anteriores, habrá mas orden desde ahora ;D

Gracias a los que siguen la historia, no tengan miedo en comentar, críticas, insultos, comentarios positivos, negativos, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido mientras sea con respeto ^^ saludos a todooooos espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Un desolado chico con cabellos rubios se encontraba en el techo de la que es su casa, su mirada estaba perdida, a estas horas debería estar en la escuela, pero en lugar de eso estaba con una lata de Rupi Cola mirando el paisaje, le encantaba mirar todo desde su techo. Se supone que sería su semana, que era rey y Zelda era su reina, pero todo había tomado un giro bastante inesperado ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir? Nada tenía sentido, no tenía apetito, el vacío en su estómago le impedía disfrutar cualquier comida o cualquier situación del día, cuando alguien apareció en su techo.

- Hola Link.- Dijo la voz conocida de Zelda algo quebrada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó Link muy serio, a lo que la princesa de Hyrule solo escondió la mirada.

- Déjame contarte lo que pasó.- Dijo Zelda sentándose junto a Link pero evitando en todo momento mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te escucho.

- Hace dos años que tengo un novio que vive en una región lejana de la ciudadela de Hyrule, no nos vemos mucho, pero nuestro amor nació en unas vacaciones, es primo de una amiga y ella me lo presentó.- Dijo Zelda con la voz bastante irregular, a ratos se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.- Pero las cosas no empezaron a ir bien y terminamos hace un mes aproximadamente, y bueno tú siempre me habías gustado por dentro y por fuera, entonces como estaba soltera ahora creo que me comencé a confundir.

- Yo también me confundí, creí que teníamos algo real.- Dijo Link ya más enojado.

- Pero luego mi novio me pidió que volviéramos, y volví a confundirme, tenía miedo de que si estaba contigo lo extrañara a él y lo siguiera amando.- Dijo Zelda mirando hacia el suelo.- Tú me gustas y mucho, por lo mismo no te mereces a alguien que te haga sufrir y que no pueda entregarte todo su corazón.

- Tú también me gustas, pensé que sabías eso, no era necesario decirlo, cuando nos miramos saltan chispas, todo el mundo lo nota, todos saben que tenemos algo especial pero tú prefieres ignorarlo.- Dijo Link serio, sin enojo, mirando a Zelda con reproche.

- Lo siento Link… Pero trata de entenderme, de verdad que te quiero mucho, eres una persona increíble, pero tengo una relación que no estoy lista para terminar.

Link se quedó mirando a Zelda, miro al cielo y respondió más tranquilo.- Te entiendo, siempre fuiste demasiado para mí, prefiero que seas feliz con lo que tu elijas, aunque en estos momentos me duela.

- Link, tú eres demasiado bueno para mí, lo entenderás un día.- Dijo la princesa.

- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- Preguntó Link algo nervioso.

- Respecto a eso…- La expresión de Zelda denotaba tristeza.- Tengo problemas con mi novio porque se enteró de lo que dicen de nosotros, no sé qué hacer, pero no podemos seguir igual que antes.

- Te propongo algo.- Dijo Link.- Terminemos mañana la competencia de los reyes y el baile, tal y como estaba previsto, después de eso desapareceré de tu vida…- Al terminar la frase Link miró al suelo.

- Pero Link, esa no es la solución.- Dijo Zelda.

- Es la única que veo, si quieres estar bien con tu novio, haré lo que sea necesario de que tengas lo que quieres.- Replicó Link, mirando a Zelda con dulzura como diciéndole que él estaría bien aunque sabía que mentía.- Me haré a un lado para que puedas estar bien con él.

- Está bien Link…- Dijo Zelda.- Gracias por ser tan buena persona y por todo.

- Gracias a ti princesa.- Dijo Link.- Mañana espero estés lista porque ganaremos.

- Lo sé mi rey.- Dijo Zelda poniéndose de pie y marchándose con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato llegaron los compañeros de Link a acompañarlo al techo de su casa.

- Hermano no puedo creer lo que pasó con Zelda.- Dijo Deify dándole unas palmadas a su amigo.

- Se veía todo tan bien.- Dijo Kafei.

- Dime de nuevo Kafei.- Dijo Timo.- ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir?

- ¡¿Por qué no me dejarían venir?!- Contestó enojado Kafei.

- Anju.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

- Está aquí porque Anju debe estar con Zelda….- Replicó Link con algo de tristeza.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros Link.- Dijo Groe.

- Todos estamos aquí, incluso yo.- Dijo Suarte con una sonrisa tratando de animar a Link.

- Si están todos acá ¿Quién está en el colegio?- Preguntó Link.

- El blog no oficial dice que la convocatoria es baja, pero que se espera que mañana mejore debido a la fiesta del cierre.- Contestó Terry.

- Ahora debemos pasar a otro Tema.- Dijo Timo.

- Así es.- Dijo Kafei.- Es bastante serio y necesitamos que nos digas la verdad.

- ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?- Preguntó Deify.- Te juntas con un profesor extraño, de la nada al profesor Rauru le caes bien, muchas coincidencias.

- El tema del escudo también es curioso.- Dijo Suarte.

- ¡Timo!- Exclamó Link.- Les contaste.

- Debía hacerlo, estamos todos curiosos.- Replicó Timo.

- Está bien contaré.- Dijo Link.

- Ya era hora.- Dijo Kafei.

- Al fin.- Comentó Deify.

- Cállense y que hable antes que se arrepienta.- Dijo Terry.

- Recuerdan cuando….- Link no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido, una cuchilla pasó por al lado de su cabeza y se quedó clavada en el techo, a lo que todos se pararon rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Preguntó Groe.

Cuando en el techo cayó una persona que todos conocían, era Durián que miró seriamente a Link, lo que bastó para que este entendiera el mensaje.

- Creo que no viene a mostrar su apoyo.- Comentó Timo.

- Gran observación pescado.- Dijo Terry.

- Lo siento chicos, pero no podré contarles lo que ocurre.- Dijo Link.

- ¿Este también está metido?- Preguntó Suarte.

- Algo así.- respondió Link.

- En algún momento nos enteraremos supongo.- Dijo Deify.

- Esto es cada vez más raro, quizás que diga Anju cuando se entere…- Dijo Kafei.

- Amigo ¿Le cuentas todo a Anju?- Preguntó Groe un poco sorprendido.

- Casi todo.- Respondió Kafei.

- Entiéndelo, debe ser aburrido estar siempre con la misma persona y no saber ni siquiera de que hablar, es natural que se digan todo.- Dijo Terry.

- Para mí no sería aburrido estar con la misma persona para siempre…- Sentenció Link bajando del techo.

El día prosiguió, Link se despidió de sus compañeros e inmediatamente fue a su habitación, tan solo estuvo ahí mirando el techo, aunque su concentración se encontraba en sus pensamientos, ensimismado pensando en todo lo que ocurría con su vida ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso pasó a ser tan horrible? Con Zelda se sentía en otra dimensión, donde todo giraba alrededor de los dos, pero en estos momentos sentía que él no era el protagonista en la historia de Zelda ¿Qué podía hacer? La princesa de Hyrule tenía un novio, con el cual llevaba un tiempo considerable, lo cual era sorprendente también por la juventud de Zelda, pero si llevaban tanto tiempo debían amarse mucho, aun así ya habían terminado una vez, pero si Link pudo provocar cosas en Zelda a lo mejor debían estar juntos. Todo era un caos la mente de Link daba vueltas y vueltas en el asunto, lo que lo hacía sentir deprimido, pero no era el fin del mundo, se consolaba con la idea de que Zelda era mucho para él, que no se la merecía ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a la heredera al trono? Su mayor hazaña era correr con un balón entre once personas tratando de quitárselo para terminar entre las redes del arco con balón y todo, no era algo que a Zelda podría interesarle.

Después de intentos fallidos de pensar en cualquier otra cosa haciendo de todo Link encendió su computador y entró al perfil de Zelda en internet que recientemente había sido actualizado a "en una relación" , no quiso ahondar y autodestruirse entrando a las fotos de Zelda, quizás aparecería una con su novio y eso lo destruiría aún más, estuvo un rato comentando algunas fotos de la competencia en la que Timo tuvo que comer rocas y Groe nadar con Timo a la espalda, chateó con un par de personas entre las cuales se encontraba Malon que parecía que esperaba frente al computador horas para que Link se conectara, cada vez que Link entraba a internet ella comenzaba a hablarle, lo que molestaba un poco a Link a veces a pesar que encontraba que Malon era bastante linda.

Después de un rato Link apagó su computador y volvió a mirar el techo tendido en su cama, cuando por fin encontró que el asunto no tenía más vueltas, Zelda tiene un novio a quien teme perder si temiera perderlo más a él, dejaría a su novio. Pensó que era mejor disfrutar el último día con Zelda, no desperdiciar ningún solo momento, y tratar de retener cada gesto de Zelda, su risa, su mirada, por si no volvía a verla tan de cerca.

A la mañana siguiente Link despertó un poco más animado, no tenían clases por ser el último día de la semana de Din, tan solo debía ir al Lago Hylia al anochecer para participar de las actividades, de donde sería pieza clave. Era difícil no pensar en Zelda y sentir algo de pena, pero Link se había auto- convencido totalmente de que si dejaba a Zelda tranquila sería mucho más feliz, podría estar contenta con su novio y sin problemas.

El día pasó lento, Link solo se daba vueltas en su casa, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse para llegar a tiempo al Lago Hylia, se vistió con su mejor ropa, unos vaqueros oscuros con una chaqueta de color plateado que dejaba ver el chaleco blanco que traía, como pocas veces se quitó el gorro.

El viaje al Lago Hylia fue tranquilo, Link se había mentalizado para disfrutar el día como si nada pasara, como si tan solo fuera un día más, al ir acercándose pudo divisar de lejos las luces y escuchar el sonido de la música, era toda una fiesta lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que de verdad lo animó.

- ¡LINK!- Lo llamó Telma haciéndole señas.- Que bueno que llegaste, sé que es difícil toda la situación ¿Cómo estás?

- Ya me siento mejor, gracias por preocuparte.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Que bueno, tenemos que ganarles a los otros pueblos, la competencia de los reyes viene después de los bailes y antes de eso es el cine bajo las estrellas que ya está por empezar.- Dijo Telma dándole unas palmadas a Link en el cuello.- Nos vemos luego.

Link caminó por entre la gente, estaba bastante concurrido el Lago Hylia, luces por doquier, amplificación, gente del colegio y gente externa a este, todo el mundo estaba invitado a la fiesta de cierre de la semana de Din, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

- Buenas noches majestad.- Dijo Link inclinándose.

- Link…- Primero Zelda tuvo tristeza, pero miró a Link quien le sonreía.- Buenas noches.

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte junto a mí en el cine bajo las estrellas?- Le preguntó Link coqueteando.

- Por supuesto, pero… últimamente tienes muchas fans ¿No se pondrán celosas?- Pregunto Zelda riendo.

- Puedes hacerte pasar por una fan.- Dijo Link.

- Siempre he sido tu fan.- Dijo Zelda abrazando a Link.- Debo decir que me encanta tu pelo, que bien que te sacaste el gorro.

- Gracias princesa.- Dijo Link abrazando más fuerte a Zelda.- Vamos a conseguirnos unos buenos asientos.

El cine estaba por comenzar, una pantalla gigante ubicada en la parte alta del Lago Hylia suficientemente grande para que toda la gente que había llegado al Lago Hylia pudiera ver sin problemas en las butacas y sillones dispuestos frente a la pantalla.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos!- Se escuchó una voz por altoparlante.- Soy el presidente del centro de estudiantes del Colegio Nacional de Hyrule y les quiero agradecer a todos los presentes, gente del colegio y público presente, por hacer posible que esta semana sea tan entretenida, más tarde empezarán los shows y competencias de cierre de la semana de Din, donde están todos invitados, ahora los dejamos con la película que hemos elegido para esta semana, recién estrenada en los cines ¡Piratas del Gran Mar 4!

Zelda y Link estaban ubicados en una muy buena posición en un sillón en que solo cabían los dos, para Link todo iba perfecto, hasta se le había olvidado que este sería el último día que estaría con Zelda.

- Me encanta el cine, sobretodo bajo las estrellas.- Le dijo Link a Zelda en el oído para no hacer ruido.

- La verdad es que hace mucho que no voy al cine.-Comentó Zelda.- Y me encanta Piratas del Gran Mar, tenía muchas ganas de ver la cuarta parte.

- ¿Deseas algo, palomitas de maíz, galletas, una bebida?- Preguntó Link.- Para comprar antes de que terminen los trailers de los próximos estrenos.

- No, no te preocupes, Link, disfrutemos la película.

Durante la película Zelda y Link estaban sentados normalmente, estaba todo oscuro lo cual ponía nervioso a Link, quería darle la mano a Zelda, pero quizás que diría ella ¿Estaría de acuerdo? No encontraba la forma de acercarse, ni siquiera se estaban rozando. Pero transcurridos alrededor de unos treinta minutos las manos de Zelda y Link se encontraron ninguna buscó a la otra, simplemente se encontraron, se entrelazaron sus dedos y se apretaron firmemente sabiendo que después de esta noche no se encontrarían en un buen tiempo. El tiempo pasaba y Link jugaba con la mano de Zelda, acariciaba su mano, jugaba con sus dedos la apretaba firmemente, sabía que la extrañaría, a ratos Link ni siquiera se concentraba en la película y solo se perdía en la oscuridad, no veía la mano de Zelda pero la sentía entre la suya, su piel era tan suave, era tan agradable sentirla, estar ahí junto a ella.

Ya llegando al final de la película Zelda apoyó su cabeza en Link, los latidos del chico rubio estaban a mil por hora, su corazón estaba incontrolable, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Si así no se sentía el amor entonces ¿Cómo? Era increíble las emociones que Zelda provocaba en Link con gestos tan simples como tomarle la mano y apoyarse en él, era todo mágico y aunque acabaría Link no pensaba en eso.

Terminó la película, pero Zelda y Link no se soltaban, el hylian deseaba que la noche no terminara nunca, de la nada se le ocurrió algo, quería estar frente a frente con Zelda, despedirse como era debido antes que la noche se agitara por la fiesta de cierre.

- Acompáñame.- Dijo Link.

- ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Ya lo verás.- Respondió Link jalando a Zelda del brazo.

El par de rubios se dirigía hacia otro sector del Lago Hylia, uno que no todos conocían estaba algo escondido por una de las paredes naturales del lago, pero al entrar a lo que parecía una cueva grande, se llegaba a un lago más pequeño que tenía un techo, y muchos árboles de cerezos rodeando el lago, era precioso y más precioso aun porque cientos de luciérnagas sobrevolaban el lago alumbrando todo el lugar, era un espectáculo increíble, pero Zelda no podía verlo porque Link le había vendado los ojos.

- Link, ya déjame ver.- Dijo Zelda.

- Sólo espera un momento más, déjame dejar tu bolso por aquí.- Dijo Link sacándose el bolso de Zelda y dejándolo apoyado en un cerezo.

- Que lástima te veías tan bien con el bolso rosado.- Dijo Zelda riendo.- Te hacía ver muy masculino, jaja.

- De la mano y con tu bolso, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era tu novio.- Dijo Link.

- La verdad es que parecía.- Dijo Zelda.

- No mucha gente conoce este lugar.- Dijo Link tomando ambas manos de Zelda.- Bueno todos vienen al lago Hylia, pero no todos vienen acá, lo descubrí en un blog de internet, y vine con los chicos del curso un día, no lo creerás cuando lo veas.

- Entonces déjame verlo.- Dijo Zelda.

- Este es mi regalo de despedida para ti.- Dijo Link sacando las vendas de Zelda.

- ¡Link es increíble!- Zelda no pudo evitar impresionarse con el magnífico lugar al que Link la había traído, las luciérnagas lo hacía perfecto, alrededor de ellos volaban cientos más, Zelda atrapaba algunas con las manos y las dejaba volar nuevamente, observaba todo a su alrededor que era simplemente increíble, incluso el lago brillaba.

- Espero te haya gustado, para mí has sido una amiga increíble, aunque no pienso que es la mejor palabra para definir nuestra relación.- Dijo Link mirando a Zelda.- Has sido una persona tremendamente especial para mí desde el principio hasta el final, gracias por todo Zel…

- Link… Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando me ves?...- La hermosa princesa de Hyrule trataba de esconder la vista al preguntar.

- ¿En qué sentido?- Preguntó torpemente Link.- Oh, deja vú.

- ¿Deja vú?- preguntó Zelda.

- Yo soñé esto a principio de la semana…- Dijo Link.- Los dos aquí en mi lugar especial del Lago Hylia.

- Supongo que ahora es nuestro lugar especial.- Dijo Zelda acercándose mucho a Link, casi podían rozar sus narices.- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ya me dijiste que yo te gusto, yo también te dije que me gustas, pero no me has dicho que es lo que sientes cuando me vez, mírame y descríbelo.

- A ti te da vergüenza que te miré.- Dijo Link riendo.

- Lo sé, pero en estos momentos es necesario contesto Zelda, aun muy cerca de Link.

- Desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, fue algo impresionante, y aunque tú no sabías que yo existía, me pasaba algo muy extraño cuando miraba tus ojos, aunque tú no me notaras a mí.- Empezó a hablar Link mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de Zelda.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso Link?- Preguntó curiosa Zelda.

- Tu ibas en quinto de primaria y yo en sexto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Zelda abrió mucho los ojos.- Eso fue hace mucho ¿De verdad sentiste eso desde la primera vez? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ni me hablaste?

- Si, y aun lo siento, era imposible hablarte, no me atrevía.- Contestó Link algo nervioso.- Incluso la primera vez que te hablé por chat y en persona estaba muy nervioso y dudé mucho.

- Entonces… ¿Siempre te he gustado?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Si, algo así.- Respondió Link tímido y ocultando la vista.

- Debiste tardarte menos en hablarme.- Dijo Zelda.- Te tardaste unos dos años en hablarme por primera vez.

- Es que me era difícil.- Dijo Link acariciando el rostro de Zelda.

- ¿Difícil para el gran Link que tiene tantas fans?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Si, pero solo me interesa la número uno.- Respondió Link mirando a Zelda.

- Supongo que esa soy yo.- Dijo Zelda ruborizada.

- Por supuesto- Dijo Link acercándose mucho a Zelda, ya estaban tocándose sus narices, acariciaban sus manos, su pelo, su cuello, movían sus cabezas y frotaban sus narices, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, a ratos cerraban sus ojos, pero en seguida se miraban y seguían con el juego, que duró unos diez minutos, durante los cuales el corazón de Link parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, era una sensación exquisita, se sentía en el cielo con las diosas, que no había nada que pudiera preocuparlo, era el rey del mundo.

- Link…-Dijo Zelda cerrando los ojos estremecida ante lo que sentía por Link.

- Tranquila.- Dijo Link quedándose muy cerca de Zelda, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, se quedaron ahí inmóviles, ahora sí el vuelco en el estómago fue gigante, el corazón parecía haberse detenido para un instante después estallar, se seguían acariciando, a Link le costaba no dar el siguiente paso, pero sabía que no debía por respeto a Zelda.- Te extrañaré mucho Zel… todos los días, gracias por todo lo que me diste e hiciste sentir.

- Link, te juro que me encantarían que las cosas fueran distintas.- Dijo Zelda.- Pero no lo son, te extrañaré yo también, eres una persona increíble, todo el tiempo que hemos tenido de relación me has gustado cada vez más hasta que ahora se hizo insostenible, hay una clara atracción pero las cosas no son simples, espero un día me perdones.

- Ya volvamos a donde están todos.- Dijo Link apretando fuerte a Zelda contra sí.- Ich liebe dich.

- ¿Qué es lo que me acabas de decir?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Algún día lo sabrás.- Dijo Link sonriendo.

Zelda y Link comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del mini lago, pero se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

- Link… ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Zelda arrimándose hacia Link.

- Ni idea, mejor apresurémonos.- Dijo Link impulsando a Zelda para apurarla.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo acabado por pájaros y animales que empezaron a gritar, Link y Zelda salieron de la cueva cuando se escuchó otro estruendo mucho más fuerte y el piso empezó a moverse con fuerza.

- ¡LINK!- Zelda fue impulsada por el movimiento y cayó lejos de Link.- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

- ¡Es un terremoto!- Link corrió como pudo hacia Zelda mientras el movimiento aumentaba de intensidad.- ¡Hay que ir a un lugar despejado!

- ¡Aaaah!- Exclamó Zelda tomando la mano de Link y corriendo hacia un lugar en donde no habían árboles, estaban alejados de las paredes naturales del lago y estaban lejos también del escenario.

- ¡Rayos, hay mucha gente aquí será un desastre!- Exclamó Link abrazando a Zelda, estando ambos agachados para no caer, el ruido del terremoto era ensordecedor, las luces se habían ido y no se podía ver casi nada, era muy difícil saber lo que estaba pasando alrededor, Link no recordaba haber sentido un movimiento telúrico tan fuerte en su vida, ni nada tan fuerte, se escuchaba como si fuera una guerra, los equipos electrónicos que estaban usando para la fiesta de cierre disparaban rayos para todos lados, los animales no cooperaban con evitar la contaminación acústica y la gente mucho menos, el piso era un verdadero mar, con suerte Link podía mantenerse junto a Zelda, todo parecía una gelatina gigante.

- ¡¿Cuánto durará?!- Exclamó Zelda.- ¡Tengo miedo Link!

- Tranquila Zel, está parando.- Dijo Link con voz suave para tranquilizar a Zelda, mientras el movimiento estaba cesando por fin, de apoco se detenía el vaivén aunque Link sentía que sus piernas aún tiritaban.- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, eso creo.- Dijo Zelda soltando a Link.- ¿Cómo es que no te asustaste?

- Vaya, es verdad, el profesor Júpiter hizo un experimento raro en mi.- Dijo Link.- Pero antes me asustaban bastante.

- Sabía que no estudiabas historia con él.- Dijo Zelda sacando su celular para alumbrar.- Pero eso ahora no importa hay que ver a la demás gente.

- Creo que el terremoto fue muy fuerte.- Dijo Link mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban todos.

- Hace años que no había un terremoto en Hyrule, a lo mejor fue el volcán de la montaña muerte.- Dijo Zelda iluminando el camino.

- ¿Hay un volcán en la montaña muerte?- Preguntó Link sorprendido.

- Si pusieras atención en historia cuando pasan geografía lo sabrías.- Le reprochó Zelda.- Pero el volcán quedo hundido por un derrumbe de la montaña muerte.

- Con razón nunca lo había visto…- Agregó Link torpemente.

El escenario era desolador, el terremoto había durado alrededor de cuatro minutos, cuatro minutos que se hicieron eternos y fueron suficiente para causar devastación, pero con las luces idas no se podía apreciar totalmente la magnitud de lo sucedido, tampoco la luna podía iluminar el lugar ya que estaba bloqueada por nubes.

Abriéndose paso entre los escombros el par logró llegar a donde antes estaba el escenario donde se suponía iba a haber una fiesta, ahora solo había tristeza y desesperanza. Mucha gente estaba herida por la estructura del escenario que cedió ante la magnitud del movimiento, otros tantos llorando y gritando, otras personas buscaban a sus seres queridos entre la multitud. El par de ambulancias dispuestas por la municipalidad no daba abasto para la cantidad de heridos, se improvisaron unas cuantas antorchas con ramas de árboles caídos, por lo menos así no estaban a oscuras.

- Zel, debo llevarte al castillo.- Dijo Link colocándose frente a la princesa.- Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

- Pero Link.- Dijo la princesa preocupada.- Toda esta gente está asustada y soy la princesa de Hyrule, debo quedarme junto a ellos.

- Zel, lo sé créeme pero cualquier cosa puede pasar, al menos llamemos a Impa.- Dijo Link preocupado.

- No es necesario.- Dijo la alta mujer apareciendo en escena vestida con las ropas de batalla de los guerreros Sheikah.

- Que bueno que llegas Impa, haz entrar en razón a Zelda que debe irse al castillo.- Dijo Link casi rogándole a Impa.

- Link me quedaré aquí con mi gente.- Dijo Zelda decidida.- Ni Impa me hará cambiar de parecer.

- Link… deja que la princesa haga su trabajo, tú debes irte sabes bien que eres tan importante como la princesa.- Dijo Impa mirando seriamente al Hylian.- Me contactaré contigo y te explicaré lo que se viene.

- ¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Zelda sin entender nada.

- Princesa a usted también la pondré al tanto, no tiene caso seguir escondiéndolo, debes actuar pronto, ahora vete con cuidado aunque te están cuidando.- Le ordenó Impa con voz fría, se veía bastante más seria y preocupada que de costumbre.

- Mejor solo llamo a mis padres y me quedó junto a Zelda.- Propuso Link.

- No te molestes, las líneas están saturadas, han colapsado debido a que toda la gente está tratando de comunicarse con sus seres queridos.- Dijo Impa mirando ya enojada a Link.- ¡Debes irte ya! No puedo protegerte a ti y a Zelda al mismo tiempo y esto puede ser peligroso, vete con cuidado las calles son un caos.

- Está bien.- Cedió Link por fin.- Adiós Zel…- Link se acercó a la persona que más quería y le dio un fuerte abrazo, giró y se marchó rápidamente sin que la princesa pudiera decirle nada.

Impa tenía razón las calles eran un caos, gritos, gente herida, otros tantos buscando a sus familias, muchas estructuras caídas, sirenas de la policía, de los bomberos y de la ambulancia resonando por las calles lo que solo alteraba aún más a la población, el terremoto había sido un gran desastre.

-Rayos…el asunto está muy grave, mejor apuro el paso.- Dijo para sí mismo Link caminando más rápido.

Durante el camino a su casa Link vio de todo, hasta cadáveres el tema estaba feo, feo de verdad, la policía estaba vuelta loca, y hasta el ejército estaba en las calles tratando de controlar la situación y rescatar a los heridos. Nuestro héroe ya se encontraba corriendo hasta su casa cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención.

- ¡Suéltalo, sin vergüenza!- Una voz femenina gritaba a unos metros de Link, un ladrón intentaba robar un televisor de una casa caída.- ¡Ayuda!

- Vamos Link, este es tu momento ¿Eres un héroe? – Se dijo a sí mismo Link dándose ánimos, era el momento de comenzar a ser un héroe, por lo que se abalanzó sobre el tipo con una embestida como de fútbol americano, haciendo que soltara el televisor y botándolo al piso, pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

- Idiota, no debiste hacer eso.- El ladrón sacó una chuchilla y se abalanzó sobre Link.

- Yo también tengo mi amiga.- Link sacó la cortapluma que le dio Rauru que afortunadamente llevaba en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Por un rato solo se midieron lanzando pequeños golpes, para Link era todo nuevo, solo había entrenado con objetos con filo, pero poder herir a una persona era mucho más radical, así que hizo lo que creyó correcto, rápidamente le dio una patada en la entrepierna, a lo que el ladrón quedo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

- ¡Bien!- Exclamó Durián sin mucha emoción cayendo desde las alturas y amarrando al ladrón, para luego desaparecer nuevamente.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?- Preguntó Link mirando al cielo.- Por lo menos le saqué una palabra.

- Joven, muchas gracias, y dele también las gracias a su amigo.- Dijo la señora de mediana edad acercándose a Link.- Estos delincuentes no tiene respeto por nada y se aprovechan de la menor situación de ventaja para robar.

- No hay de qué, es mi deber…. Bueno eso creo, ahora tenga cuidado, me quedaría a cuidar su casa, pero debo ver a mi familia.- Dijo Link muy gentil.

- No se preocupe joven, mi esposo viene en camino.- Respondió la señora.- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

- Link Rohl, para servirle.- Dijo Link haciendo una reverencia y alejándose de la vista.

Al llegar Link a su casa pudo notar que estaba intacta, por lo menos por fuera pintaba bien, al igual que la de los vecinos, Deify ya se encontraba en su casa afuera unido a la conversación de algunos vecinos.

- Que bueno que llegas tus padres están preocupados por ti.- Dijo Deify estrechándole la mano a su amigo.

- Larga historia ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Tu llegaste muy lento….¿Zelda?- Preguntó Deify encontrando su respuesta en los ojos de su amigo.- Me gustaba más el Link que tenía más tiempo para mí.

- ¿Esos son celos?- Preguntó Link de forma burlona y marchándose a su casa.

- ¡Las chicas pasan y los amigos quedan!- Gritó Deify riendo.

Al entrar a su casa Link pensó que parecía que alguien había entrado a robar, todo caído en el suelo solo alumbrado por velas, muchas cosas rotas e incluso los muebles habían cambiado de posición.

- Que bueno que llegas hijo, estábamos preocupados por ti.- Dijo el padre de Link levantándose de su sofá junto al que se encontraba una radio a baterías que transmitía información sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!- La madre de Link salió de la cocina muy preocupada.

- Tranquila mamá estoy bien.- Dijo Link molesto, no le gustaba mucho la sobreprotección de su madre.

- Está bien mujer, si no le pasó nada.- Por otra parte el padre de Link era más permisivo, aun así era cuidadoso con su hijo.- Mi carreta está bien.- (El padre de Link usaba la palabra carreta como un sinónimo de amigo.)

- Así es carreta… es un caos allá afuera ¿Qué dicen las noticias?- Preguntó Link exhausto tirándose sobre un sillón.

- Es el terremoto más grande registrado en la historia del reino, el epicentro fue en la Montaña Muerte.- Al nombrar el epicentro los jos de Link se abrieron de golpe.- Y las luces llegarán en un par de días, al igual que el agua.

- Si aquí se sintió así de fuerte me imagino en la Montaña Muerte.- Dijo Link.- Al fin nos sirve de algo que la mamá sea tan paranoica y guarde agua.

- Paranoica tu abuela, es simple precaución.- Replicó la madre de Link.

- Como sea iré a dormir…. Y mi abuela sería tu madre o la madre de papá.- Dijo Link subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Alto ahí! ¿Para dónde vas?- Preguntó su madre alterada.

- A mi habitación pues, a dormir.

- Nada de eso, si vas a dormir duerme en la habitación de abajo.- Sentenció autoritaria la madre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Link sin entender nada.

- Hijo se viene una noche de réplicas del terremoto, así es siempre que hay uno.- Dijo el padre de Link bajándole el volumen a la radio.- Por favor hazle caso a tu madre… sé que está algo loca…

- ¡Pff! Como estoy loca no haré más el aseo.- Dijo indignada la madre de Link.

- No, amor no quise decir eso.- Dijo el padre de Link riendo.

- Si no queda de otra.- Dijo Link marchándose a la habitación de huéspedes cuando una fuerte pero corta réplica se dejó sentir.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo?- Dijo su madre con aire de triunfo.- Si ocurre algo nuevamente es mejor que estés en el primer piso.

- Da igual, estoy cansado me dormiré.- Dijo Link cuando su celular empezó a sonar, lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje.

"_Gracias por la noche fantástica que pasé junto a ti, todo fue mágico en el cine y lo que ocurrió después. Espero algún día el destino nos una porque Link, yo te amo._

_Zelda"_

¿Qué estaba pasando? Link no entendía nada ¿La princesa lo amaba? Era increíble se conocían bastante es verdad, pero ¿Hablar de amor? Aunque todo a su alrededor era mágico y a veces las cosas se daban en desorden, ni siquiera se habían besado aun, prefirió no luchar con su mente y descansar por fin no sin antes responder el mensaje.

"_Gracias a ti, eres una chica increíble, tu novio es una persona muy afortunada, como te dije me haré a un lado, te deseo mucho éxito en todo. Ah y lo que te dije: Ich liebe dich significa te amo en alemán, te extrañaré siempre._

_Link"_

La verdad es que Link no estaba seguro si amaba a Zelda, pero así lo sentía, en su presencia su estómago le molestaba, era un vuelco acompañado de cosquillas agradable pero a la vez no por tener esa sensación que no te controlas, y sus ojos, quedaba hipnotizado cuando miraba esos ojos, no existía nada más, se sentía invencible junto a Zelda.

A la mañana siguiente Link se levantó muy temprano, era extraño despertarse y estar en el primer piso. Encontró a su padre en el sofá con un café y con cara de no haber dormido pero no quizo preguntar, la televisión estaba prendida al parecer el suministro eléctrico se había recuperado y lo que vio fue devastador.

- El terremoto fue de 9 grados en la escala de Richter.- Dijo el padre de Link sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.- Todo está mal careta.

- ¿Dónde rayos es eso?- Preguntó Link sin poder reconocer el lugar que mostraba la televisión.

- En la montaña muerte.- Respondió asombrado por las imágenes el padre de Link.- Reapareció el volcán.

Y en efecto el noticiario explicaba el fenómeno que hizo ascender nuevamente el volcán de la Montaña Muerte, al igual que el continente en el que se encontraba Hyrule "Athina" se había movido diez metros al sur, motivo por el cual científicos y sismólogos de todo el mundo se estaban desplazando al lugar del epicentro. El noticiario mostraba la ciudadela de Hyrule devastada, como la gente había pasado la noche con una fogata fuera de sus casas para evitar saqueos por parte de delincuentes que aun así se aprovecharon de la situación. Los videos grabados desde celulares abundaban y se mostraba lo más impactante de cada uno. Tal era el cambio en la geografía de Hyrule que el Dominio de los Zoras fue bloqueado, frente al Desierto Gerudo había un gran abismo y lo más importante el volcán había ascendido y vuelto a nacer de sus cenizas…. Por así de decirlo.

- Hemos recibido un video muy especial de un televidente que procederemos a mostrar.- El presentador del noticiario se notaba nervioso y sus ojeras denotaban la noche en vela que ni el maquillaje podía ocultar.

El video era de la madrugada justo antes del amanecer, una tropa de luces diminutas de distintos colores salían de donde se encontraban Los Bosque Perdidos, más allá del Bosque Kokiri.

- ¿Y ese es el gran video? Son luciérnagas.- Dijo Link recordando su noche con Zelda en el mini lago lleno de luciérnagas.

- Quien sabe, pueden ser ovnis y vendrán por los niños que le pegan a sus padres.- Dijo el papá de Link.

- ¡Pues prepárate para luchar!- Exclamó Link abalanzándose sobre su padre.

- ¡Nunca le ganarás a tu padre!- Dijo el padre de Link usando el punto débil de su hijo… las temidas cosquillas.

- JAJAJAJAJAAAAA.- Link tuvo que tomar distancia.- Eso es trampa, iré por una bebida, maldito tramposo.- Link se dirigía a la cocina cuando una luz se cruzó delante de él, a lo cual reaccionó rápidamente lanzando un manotazo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Link retrocedió unos pasos.

- No hagas eso, casi medas niño bruto.- La luz tenía voz al parecer.

- ¿Qué rayos?- Link observó detenidamente la luz y se percató que dentro de ella había una diminuta mujer con alas de facciones muy femeninas por cierto.

- Hasta que estás razonando, Soy Navi y te he elegido como compañero, estaré contigo siempre.

- ¿Qué soy tu qué?- Preguntó Link que pensaba que aún estaba durmiendo.

- Mi compañero…. ¿Siempre eres tan lento a esta hora?- Dijo Navi.

- Que confianzuda eres.- Dijo Link lanzando una mirada asesina.- ¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí?

- Tienes un corazón gigante.- Dijo Navi volando alrededor de Link.

- Me parece difícil, el corazón es aproximadamente del tamaño del puño y no tengo las manos tan grandes que digamos.

- En sentido figurado.- Dijo Navi.- Creo que tenemos mucho que hacer.

En el próximo capítulo prepárense para una reunión poco convencional en la casa de Link que traerá muchas consecuencias y revelará toda la verdad... para dar paso si por fin a la aventuraaaaaaa! creo que eso es mucho adelanto les dejo la incertidumbre de ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de Zelda? Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por el mismo canal a cualquier hora ^^


	7. Una luz entre la oscuridad

Hola hola holaaaaa! He aquí con un nuevo capítulo ;DDD creo que fue algo rápido pero es que en el viaje a la universidad escribo y bueno este capítulo lo tenía mucho en la mente, espero les guste ;D

Ah y otra cosa, anteriormente dije que iba a arreglar los cambios de escena pero fanfiction los eliminó nuevamente 88 espero ahora salgan bien maldito fanfiction, gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan reviews en especial a Dr. Link a quien no le puedo responder los reviews porque comenta en anónimo 77 jaja pero gracias son muy inspiradores ;D y a los demás que han comentado también ex walala ahora Ariasu Akane *ejem actualiza tu historia 77 , Emilia-Romagna y dan9912 *ejem tu también acutaliza 77.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

- YA CÁLLATE! / Timo entra en escena.

- Cállame maldito zora, te haré sufrir en la historia 77.

- No puedes :P

- Espérate al próximo capítulo MUAHAHAHA! Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el nuevo capítulo ;D

- ¿Qué soy tu qué?- Preguntó Link que pensaba que aún estaba durmiendo.

- Mi compañero…. ¿Siempre eres tan lento a esta hora?- Dijo Navi.

- Que confianzuda eres.- Dijo Link lanzando una mirada asesina.- ¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí?

- Tienes un corazón gigante.- Dijo Navi volando alrededor de Link.

- Me parece difícil, el corazón es aproximadamente del tamaño del puño y no tengo las manos tan grandes que digamos.

- En sentido figurado.- Dijo Navi.- Creo que tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Tenemos una mascota nueva!- El padre de Link se puso de pie y fue a ver a Navi de cerca.- Es increíble una hada se supone que estaban extintas.

- Nada de eso, solo estábamos atrapados bajo el suelo de los bosques perdidos.

- ¿Hay hadas hombres?- Preguntó Link desfigurando su cara al imaginarse un hada hombre.

- Claro, solo que son minoría, si no ¿Cómo crees que nos reproducimos?- Pregunto Navi creyendo que Link de verdad era un poco tonto.

- ¿Por qué tuve que imaginarme eso?- Preguntó al cielo Link con cara de un trauma terrible.

- ¿Y cómo es que estaban todos atrapados?- Preguntó el padre de Link.

- Las hadas tenemos un dominio subterráneo el cual fue bloqueado hace muchos años, las que quedaron en el exterior después de un tiempo murieron.- Dijo Navi exagerando mucho sus palabras con las manos.- Pero allá abajo tenemos de todos y llevamos nuestra vida normal, un tanto atrapadas, al ser tan pequeñas y no tener fuerza no podíamos desbloquear la salida del dominio.

La madre de Link bajó las escaleras y llegó a ver a Navi, se quedó sorprendida mirándola fijamente mientras la pequeña hada ponía cara de niña buena.

- ¿De dónde la sacaron?- Preguntó la madre de Link.- Son muy descuidados ustedes dos, si no la cuidan no puede quedarse, tienen que alimentarla, y sacarla a pasear, si no, no puede quedarse.

- Pero mamá, somos responsables.- Dijo Link.

- Muy responsables, te cuidamos a ti siempre.- Dijo el padre de Link.- Demás está decir que el canario se escapara no fue culpa nuestra.

- Papá fue culpa tuya y lo sabes, le dejaste la jaula abierta.

- Pero no fue a propósito, lo juro.- Dijo el padre de Link con cara de culpa.

- No soy una mascota.- Dijo Navi agitando los brazos.- Soy compañera de su hijo, que un hada escoja a una persona es uno de los honores más grandes del mundo místico de Hyrule, su hijo tiene un gran corazón y probablemente más pronto que tarde tendrá que afrontar una situación en la que yo seré una ayuda importante.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó confundido el padre de Link.- Pero si no sabe ni freír un huevo.

- ¡Lio!- Exclamó la madre de Link.- No necesita freír un huevo, yo soy su madre y para algo me tiene.

- No le haría mal.- Dijo el padre de Link riendo.- En fin se flojo mientras puedas, pero algún día podrías necesitar saber cocinar, o saber lavar, planchar, barrer, limpiar, ordenar, en fin saber algo.

- Ja-ja.- Dijo Link sarcástico, dando unas palmadas a la panza un poco prominente de su padre.- Por ahora sólo estudiaré.

- Entonces señorita hada.- Dijo la madre de Link muy amable.- Considerando que tratas tan bien a mi hermoso bebé siendo que apenas lo conoces, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, bienvenida a la familia.

- ¡Gracias! Señora…

- Me llamo Elizabeth, puedes decirme Eli o como gustes.

- Oye tú, ni me has dicho tu nombre.- Dijo Navi poniéndose justo en frente de Link.

- Me llamo Link, tengo 14 años, me encanta el fútbol y eso creo que es relevante…

- ¿Fútbol? ¿Qué es eso?...- Preguntó Navi.

- Creo que tenemos mucho que hacer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante el día Link le enseñó la tecnología a Navi a quien le costaba creer que las personase pudieran comunicar desde cualquier parte del mundo con un pedazo de plástico con números, pero antes tuvo que darse una ducha con agua calentada con una olla, ya que solo el suministro eléctrico había vuelto….

- Que incómodo es esto.- Dijo Link mientras se arrojaba agua.

- ¡Amáchate y báñate con agua helada!- Exclamó su padre desde afuera del baño golpeando la puerta para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Cállate pelado!- Al padre de Link se le comenzaba a caer su cabellera negra contraria a la de su hijo y a Link le encantaba burlarse de eso.

Después de la ducha Link prosiguió con su plática con su nueva compañera, trató de explicarle que el fútbol consistía en meter el balón en la portería rival usando los pies, pero parecía ser una tarea difícil…

- ¿Y cuál es el sentido? ¿Para qué lo hacen?

- ¡Por la gloria y la vida eterna!

Navi le preguntó por su vida, Link se la resumió de manera rápida y le contó sobre la escuela, sus amigos, Zelda…

- ¿En serio, la princesa de Hyrule?- Navi estaba muy sorprendida, de que Link siquiera conociera a la princesa del reino, si supiera que Link estuvo a punto de besarla, pero Link omitió esa parte de la historia.

- Si, es muy hermosa….

Pero no solo Link le contó a Navi sobre él, la pequeña también le habló sobre su vida y le dijo que tenía 17 años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo de las hadas, y que si no los tuviera no hubiera podido salir de dominio de las hadas sin compañía, también le dijo que podía ver su aura…

- ¿De qué color es?

- Roja en su mayoría pero tiene destellos dorados.

- ¿Así me elegiste?

- En parte.- Dijo Navi agitando sus alas.- Tengo una conexión contigo, sé cómo te sientes, y puedo ver tu corazón, tenemos un vínculo especial, nos une un lazo del destino.

La verdad es que se llevaban de maravilla, y Navi le hizo olvidar a Link que ya no vería más a Zelda, que se habían separado para siempre, incluso lo hacía olvidar la situación del terremoto y todo, aunque era casi imposible en el living de la casa Rohl la televisión había estado todo el día en el canal nacional viendo la destrucción causada, medio Hyrule estaba removiendo escombros para luego iniciar la reconstrucción.

- Algo bueno que salga de esto ¡No hay clases en dos semanas!- Exclamó Link echado en el sillón mientras Navi descansaba en su hombro.

- ¡LINK! – Exclamó la madre.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Hay mucha gente que está sufriendo.

- ¡TING!

Pero Link no pudo defenderse ya que llamaban a la campana que tenían por timbre, Link se puso de pie y fue a abrir, cuando se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Hola Link.- Deify, Terry y Timo estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Link.

- ¿Así recibes a tus amigos?- Preguntó Deify.

- Deify nos contó que su vecindario tenían luz…. – Dijo Terry.

- Y como todo está muy aburrido en nuestras casas, decidimos venir a la tuya.- Dijo Timo

- Está bien pasen.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Navi volando alrededor de los recién llegados.

- ¡Link! Capturaste una de las hadas de los noticiarios.- Dijo sorprendido Timo.

- Nunca haría eso.- Dijo Link reprochándole con la mirada.

- Amigo, tu canario se escapó ¿Crees que puedas con un hada?- Preguntó Deify.

- Yo quería una.- Dijo Terry mirándola como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa tropa de zánganos?- Dijo el padre de Link estrechando la mano de las visitas.- ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- Siempre nos molesta tío.- Dijo Deify.

- Un jugo estaría bien.- Dijo Terry.

- ¡Cerveza!- Exclamó Timo.

- No te pases de listo pecezuelo.

Durante alrededor de una hora vieron las noticias y los amigos de Link se pudieron enterar de la magnitud de lo sucedido, por suerte a sus casas no les había ocurrido nada, pero la mayoría de la ciudadela de Hyrule estaba derrumbada, Kakariko también era un desastre, el renacido volcán de la Montaña Muerte también destruyó muchos hogares, incluso en regiones lejanas al epicentro habían sido afectadas aunque no de igual manera.

- Me han dicho que el colegio sufrió algunos desperfectos.- Comentó Terry.- Dos semanas no creo que sean suficientes para volver a clases.

- ¿Han sabido del resto del curso?- Preguntó Link.

- Supe que la casa de Anju se derrumbó, pero que toda su familia se fue a la casa de Kafei, ya sabes que es bastante grande.- Dijo Deify.

- Lo peor de todo esto, es que tuve que comer piedras y la semana de Din ni siquiera terminó.- Dijo enfadado Timo.- La maldición del "nunca se sabe quién gana" se cumplió nuevamente.

- Aunque si vamos con Link al Rancho Lon-Lon nos darán leche gratis de todas formas.- Dijo Terry.

- ¡TING!- La campana sonó nuevamente.

- Yo voy.- Link se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa era Impa y Rauru.- ¿Qué hacen acá?

- Necesitamos hablar con tus padres.- Dijo Rauru entrando nada más a la casa de Link.

- Adelante…- Dijo Link.

- Lo sentimos que sea tan repentino.- Dijo Impa.- Pero no podemos esperar más.

Rauru e Impa reunieron a todos los que estaban en la casa en el living, apagaron la televisión y el monje comenzó a hablar.

- Antes que todo.- Dijo Rauru haciendo una pausa, luego miró a los amigos de Link.- ¿Confías en ellos Link?

- Plenamente, me apoyan en todo.- Respondió serio Link.

- Que bien, de todas formas no queremos que lleves este peso solo.- Agregó el monje.

- Ya era hora.- Dijo Link algo enojado.

- Bueno.- Dijo Rauru pensando en las palabras que iba utilizar.- No hay una forma fácil de decir esto… Así que… ¡Link es el elegido por las diosas!

Ante las palabras del anciano la habitación quedó en silencio mientras todos se miraban y Link ponía una cara de "no es mi culpa".

- ¡SI!- El padre de Link se veía extrañamente feliz, celebrando la noticia.

- Sabía que no debí hacerte caso.- Le reprochó la madre de Link al padre.- Debimos haberle puesto por nombre Anacleto.

- ¿Sabían que son los descendientes del héroe del tiempo?- Pregunto Impa confundida con la felicidad del padre de Link.

- Claro, miles de veces tuve que escuchar las historias contadas de generación en generación.- Dijo el padre de Link.- ¿De dónde creen que Link sacó su gorro? Es un recuerdo de Link XVII

- ¿Cuántos Link ha habido?- Preguntó Timo abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Siiii!- Exclamó Navi volando en círculos alrededor de Link.- Soy la compañera del elegido por las diosas.

- Aunque nadie respondió mi pregunta.- Dijo Timo frunciendo el ceño.- Al fin sabemos lo que pasa.

- La incertidumbre me estaba matando.- Dijo Deify.

- Eso no explica el por qué peleó con Vaati, lo del escudo creo que sí, pero ¿Qué pintan ustedes dos en todo esto?- Preguntó Terry apuntando a Impa y Rauru.

- Yo soy la nana de Zelda y vengo a entregarle algo a Link de parte de la familia real que es necesario para lo que viene.- Dijo Impa.

- Bueno pues yo soy un monje del templo del tiempo, el último que queda.- Dijo Rauru.- Y he guiado a Link por el bien de todos…

- ¿Dónde está el templo del tiempo?- Preguntó curioso Timo.

- ¿Qué no pones atención en clases?- Le reprochó Terry.- Está en el bosque perdido.

- ¡Claro que no!- Dijo Deify.- Está en el dominio zora.

- No me sorprenden sus notas de historia.- Dijo Rauru suspirando por la ignorancia de los jóvenes.- En fin eso no viene al caso, necesitamos que Link recupere las tres piedras espirituales; la Esmeralda Kokiri, el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora, ya que en estos momentos hemos confirmado que las Gerudo quieren conseguirlas para estar mejor ubicadas geográficamente y hay un extranjero del sur que también quiere las piedras, quien sabe para qué.

La madre de Link al escuchar lo último puso cara de preocupación, su marido le había contado las leyendas de los héroes del tiempo y sabía claramente por lo que su hijo debía pasar ¿Y si lo capturaban igual que al último? Estaba demasiado preocupada.

- De ninguna manera.- Dijo la madre de Link seria.- Estoy segura que alguien más puede hacerlo, es solo un niño.

- Estamos conscientes de que lo que estamos pidiendo es mucho, pero está en juego el destino del mundo entero.- Dijo Impa tratando de calmar a la madre.

- Déjalo.- Dijo el padre de Link.- Si es el elegido por algo será, además le servirá para madurar.

- ¡Puede pasarle algo!- Exclamó histérica la madre de Link.- Incluso… Morir-

- De todas formas moriremos si no va o incluso puede ser peor.- Dijo el padre de Link apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer.

- ¿Y cómo saben que es el elegido por las diosas?- Preguntó la madre de Link sin terminar de convencerse.

Rauru sacó de su chaqueta un colgante, el mismo que llevó la primera clase de historia, de rubí por un lado y de zafiro por el otro, ovalado y con una x alargada de esmeralda en el medio, se lo extendió a Link quien se lo colocó e inmediatamente la piedra comenzó a brillar.

- Ese colgante está hecho de un extracto de cada piedra espiritual.- Explicó Impa.- Y solo brilla ante el elegido.

- De eso no hay duda.- Dijo Navi colocándose en medio de todos.- Vi algo en él y creo que era eso, yo lo ayudaré con su misión y un buen lugar para comenzar es el Bosque Kokiri.

- Yo voy contigo.- Dijo Timo con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

- Hermano iría contigo.- Dijo Deify.- Pero me quedaré cuidando el vecindario, los saqueos están en aumento y si pronto estallara una guerra todo se pondrá peor.

- Yo no estoy en condiciones de ir.- Dijo Terry.- En mi vecindario muchas casas se cayeron, debo ayudar a la reconstrucción.

- Entonces está decidido, serán los dos, deben partir cuanto antes.- Dijo el monje.

- ¡Ejem!- Navi se aclaró la garganta.

- Perdón los tres.- Corrigió Rauru.

- Escucha a Navi de seguro podrá ayudarte, las hadas son muy sabias y saben mucho sobre Hyrule.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Preguntó Timo.

- Mañana a las siete de la mañana, nos vemos a las afueras de la ciudad.- Respondió Link.

Antes de irse Impa llamó a Link para hablar en privado.

- Siento lo que pasó con su majestad, pero no te preocupes que las diosas están a tu favor.- Dijo Impa sonriendo.- El novio de Zelda no es una buena persona y ella lo sabe, no es bien visto en ningún lugar y mucho menos en el castillo, ten fé y paciencia, los reyes te adoran y sé que tus sentimientos por la princesa son sinceros, tienes mi bendición también.

Link ni siquiera dijo una palabra ante las palabras de la sheikah, solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ahora toma.- Impa le tendió un papel muy elegante que tenía el sello de la familia real estampado.- Es una carta escrita por el rey para que te dejen hacer lo que tengas que hacer y puedas circular tranquilamente por todo Hyrule, ya que las cosas están agitadas.

- Gracias Impa….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche pasó rápida se sintió como un pestañeo. Link se dio una ducha nuevamente con agua que tenían guardada, desayunó junto a su compañera que comía pequeños trocitos de tarta y fue al encuentro con Timo no sin antes una larga despedida con sus padres, era difícil dejarlos pero el mundo lo necesitaba, no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir pero de todas formas estaba convencido de que era lo que tenía que hacer y ahora por lo menos no estaba solo.

Nuestro héroe llegó al lugar acordado cinco minutos antes de las siete, y no veía a Timo por ninguna parte, así que se quitó su escudo y su espada que llevaba en la espalda y se sentó sobre una roca a esperar con los brazos cruzados, ya que la mañana estaba muy fría, tanto que Navi se escondió dentro de su ropa.

- ¡Tuuuuuuucs!- Link se colocó de pie en un salto y se dio cuenta de que Timo se encontraba a unos metros en el asiento del conductor de un bus pequeño.

Link tomó sus cosas y se subió al bus.- Timo no tienes permiso de conducir y ¿De dónde sacaste esta chatarra?

Era verdad lo de chatarra, el bus era muy antiguo.- No la trates así nos llevará al Bosque Kokiri en horas y si tengo permiso para conducir.- Dijo el zora sacando su permiso con una sonrisa.

- Timo acá dice que eres un goron.- Dijo el rubio sin poder creer la estupidez de su amigo.

- ¿Qué? Demonios el profeta nunca me había fallado, bueno diré que fui de vacaciones al polo.

- Definitivamente tú no pareces un goron.- Dijo Navi riendo.

- Pequeña tienes que aprender un par de cosas, no debes llevarme la contraria.- Dijo Timo apuntando al diminuto cuerpo de Navi.

- Sí, señor pescado.- Dijo Navi tomándole el pelo a Timo.

- No me puedes decir señor pescado.

- Pero Link te llama pescado.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- Dijo Link sentándose en uno de los asientos.- En menos de un día me hartaré des sus estúpidos diálogos, pero en fin ¡Andando!

- No aun no.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Link.

- Esperamos a alguien más.- Dijo Timo sirviéndose una taza de café de un termo.- Y ahí viene.

Link se paró del asiento para ver mejor, venía caminando hacia ellos más de una persona, pero solo una traía equipaje. Eran sus compañeros Ilia, Anju, Kafei, Deify y Terry.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Link abrazándolos uno por uno.

- Venimos a despedirnos.- Dijo Ilia con ternura.- Y quiero conocer a tu hada.

- ¿Qué lo saben todos?- Preguntó Link sin poder cerrar la boca.

- Así es, aunque ya no existe curso, somos los que estamos aquí.- Dijo Deify.

- La mayoría se han ido de la ciudad.- Dijo Anju muy amable como pocas veces.- La mayoría de la gente lo está haciendo, todos se van al lugar de donde provienen porque creen que vendrá un apocalipsis.

- Entonces nos encontraremos con Tifa en el Bosque Kokiri.- Comentó algo triste Link.

- Así es, y yo iré con ustedes.- Dijo Kafei ante la cara de sorpresa de Link que aunque lo había visto con equipaje aun no lo creía, más bien no creía que Anju lo hubiera dejado.

- Sé lo que piensas orejón.- Dijo Timo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Link.- Aun Anju no nos dice las razones de esta conspiración.

- No hay razones.- Dijo Anju sin gritar.- No quiero que les pase nada malo y Zelda tampoco, mientras más sean supongo que estarán mejor.

Al escuchar el nombre de Zelda Link calló y desvió la mirada al suelo.

- Amigo, hemos venido porque hablamos con todos los del "ex cruso" y estuvieron de acuerdo en darte esto.- Dijo Deify extendiéndole una bolsa algo pesada.

- Son las ganancias de la Rupi Cola las necesitarán para su viaje.- Dijo Terry.

- Gracias chicos.- Dijo Link al momento en que todos se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

- Por favor cuida mucho a Kafei.- Le dijo Anju a Link.

- Yo también voy ¿No me dirás que lo cuide?- Preguntó Timo queriendo molestar.

- Tú no te puedes cuidar ni a ti mismo.- Respondió Anju sin darle importancia.

- Amor te extrañaré.- Dijo Kafei abrazando a Anju mientras todos se despedían.

- Link por favor sean responsables.- Dijo Ilia luego de abrazar a su amigo.- No le hagas mucho caso a Timo.

- Claro, Timo el malo.- Dijo el zora con reproche.- Soy tan malo que no dudé ni un segundo en acompañar a Link en su aventura…

- Te llamaré todos los días.- Anju con los ojos vidriosos le dio un beso en los labios a su novio antes que subiera al bus.- Cuídate mucho.

- ¡No se metan en problemas!- Exclamó Terry con el bus ya puesto en marcha.

- ¡Coman bien todos los días, necesitan energías!- Exclamó Ilia mientras el bus comenzaba a moverse.

Apenas se habían subido al bus Kagei había sacado una pequeña cámara de video para grabar lo que sucedía.

- Enfócame.- Dijo Timo mientras conducía.- Anju, no dejaré que olvides este día, donde tú, reina de la maldad casi lloraste frente a todos nostros…

Los tres chicos reían mientras el bus se dirigía hacia su primera parada.

- Haremos una pequeña parada en el Rancho Lon Lon necesito comprar mi leche.- Dijo Timo.

- No entiendo cómo pudiste atravesar la ciudad con esto, con el caos que hay.- Dijo Kafei sin parar de grabar ni un instante.

- ¿Para qué es la cámara?- Preguntó Link.

- ¿Cómo que para qué?- Dijo el zora ya divisando el Rancho Lon Lon- Vamos a vivir una aventura a penas Kafei me dijo que venía le propuse traer la cámara, debemos registrar esto.

- De hecho traje muchas cámaras para distintas ocasiones.

- Puede ser una buena idea.- Dijo Navi volando frente a la cámara.- Para el que venga después de ti le servirá como guía, a que sería muy útil si tuvieras algún consejo de alguno de los héroes pasados.

- La verdad es que lo tengo.- El joven hylian mostró un diario viejo que guardaba en su mochila.- Me lo dio papá antes de salir, le perteneció a un héroe venido de los cielos.

- Chicos primera parada.- Dijo Timo deteniendo el vehículo y abriendo las puertas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ el próximo capítulo la historia se irá por otro lado para conocer los otros bandos antes de que se encuentren choquen y quede una masacre gigante! MUAHAHA SANGRE DOLOR LAGRIMAS! MALDITO ZORA MORIRÁS!

- NO! / Otra vez entra Timo en escena.

- 77 con tu verdadero tú también tuve problemas un par de veces...

- Lo de la bici no fue mi culpa.

- 77 SI! prepárate a morir.

- Te acusaré con Zelda.

- Con su verdadero ella también tengo problemas justo ahora.

- Eres peor que el tú de tu historia.

- La verdad es que sí... por lo menos está llegando a la parte de la historia en donde todo era bonito antes de la tormenta... Sin nada más que decir espero estén muy bien y cuídense de los koreanos y la guerra nuclear ^^ saludos y comenten sin miedo no muerdo.

- Pero eres agresivo y te enojas por todas mis bromas idiota.

- Haré un ceviche contigo...!


	8. Ganando Enemigos

HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAAA! He vuelto, perdonen si han sentido que tardé mucho en actualizar pero tuve una semana de %&/%%!%#/ estoy perdiendo mis poderes futbolísticos ;C además que la universidad es un asco, me enfermé, me duele la espalda y aaah para que amargarlos con mis problemas... o quieren escucharlos? ;C jajaja

Mis agradecimientos a los lectores que comentaron el capítulo anterior , dan9912 y Emilia-Romagna gracias por animarse a comentar y motivarme para seguir con la historia ;D por ustedes estoy actualizando a las 1:35 AM muerto de sueño aunque esta semana no tengo clases ;D pero si tengo mucho que estudiar ;C bueno sin más preámbulos el nuevo capítulooooo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

** Ganando Enemigos**

En un recinto militar un general de alto grado se encontraba bajo la lluvia observando a un joven que corría por una pista de obstáculos.

- ¡Ahora!- Exclamó el general a lo que el joven de cabellos plateados se giró sacando rápidamente una pistola con la que disparó y la guardó enseguida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Ja! Muy fácil.- Dijo el joven pasando junto al objetivo con una clara marca en la cabeza de lo que parecía un esqueleto con armadura hecho de cartón.

- Recuerda soldado Vaati es mucho más efectivo derrotar a los Stalfos tirándoles la cabeza.- Dijo el militar en tono seco.

- ¡Viejo no he visto a ninguna de esas porquerías en mi vida!- Exclamó furioso Vaati- No soy un soldado, no tengo por qué estar aquí, no soy el elegido por nada ni nadie y creo que ya terminamos el ejercicio, ya pueden parar la maldita lluvia artificial.

La verdad Vaati no tenía muy buen carácter, pero la situación no era para menos, hace algún tiempo fue tomado a la fuerza e insertado en el ejército de Hyrule por culpa según él de un idiota que simplemente se le ocurrió que él era el famoso elegido por las diosas. Pero ni modo había intentado varias veces escapar de aquél lugar fallando en todas las ocasiones y siendo controlado por la fuerza. Raramente le trataban de convencer con palabras de que lo necesitaban, el general Zant solo le daba órdenes esperando que las acatara y si no era así el castigo físico lo recibía su espalda con sendos azotes.

- ¡No seas insolente! Si fueras un soldado ordinario ya estarías ejecutado.

- No soy ni siquiera un soldado.- Amenazadoramente Vaati se acercó al general Zant quedando a solo escasos centímetros, el joven no despegaba su mirada del militar expresando todo su odio hacia él.- Tú y todos los idiotas que están jugando al regimiento se equivocaron no soy yo al que buscan.

Molesto Aron Vaati se retiró a su habitación, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto, un día simplemente Zant lo había introducido a la fuerza en aquella casa de locos ubicada tras la Montaña Muerte en un lugar desolado. Rápidamente Vaati había aprendido a usar una infinidad de armas, parecía llevarlo en el ADN pero sin embargo estaba siendo retenido a la fuerza, si es que él era el elegido por las diosas esa no era forma de tratarlo aunque él sabía que no era él al que buscaban. Tendido en su habitación miraba con odio la pared cerrando el puño con fuerza.

- Te encontraré elegido por las diosas, todo esto es tu culpa.- Al decir esto el joven dio un gran golpe a la pared destruyéndola un poco, se había vuelto fuerte en tiempo record, pero de seguro se debía a esa droga que le inyectaban antes del almuerzo cada día.-Ja! Espero que el famoso elegido se cuide de mi fuerza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

El general Zant entraba enfadado a un salón con una mesa en donde discutía con sus oficiales de mayor rango, quienes ya estaban todos sentados en sus puestos, se acomodó su capa y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

- Creo que el monje nos ha engañado.- Enfadado el general apretó el puño buscando respuestas en las miradas de sus subordinados.

- ¿A qué se refiere mi general?- Preguntó el segundo al mando quien tenía bastantes medallas en el pecho.

- El chico no es el elegido.- Zant hizo una pausa mientras sus soldados lo miraban con incertidumbre.- Sabía que el monje no me diría quien era el elegido, así que me las arreglé para interponerme en cada encuentro que tenía con el rey, de alguna forma adivinó mis intenciones…

_Flashback!_

_Rauru se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la puerta principal del castillo, se le notaba nervioso debido a que no paraba de mover sus manos, cruzó el umbral y de inmediato le solicitó a un sirviente ver al rey._

_- Apresúrese es urgente.- Dijo Rauru mirando para todos lados._

_Al momento en que Rauru era escoltado hacia el despacho del rey donde atendía todos los asuntos políticos un guardia del castillo, que había observado al monje mientras llegaba, miraba nervioso para todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera delatarlo._

_- Sí, mi general.- Dijo el guardia con celular en mano.- Acaba de llegar._

_Mientras en el despacho del rey Rauru ya empezaba a dirigirse hacia su majestad.- Mi señor…- El monje hizo una pausa, tomó aire y prosiguió.- Me temo que hay un asunto de suma importancia, el chico, el único que podrá quitar la espada de su pedestal para resguardar los intereses del reino…_

_- ¿Lo has encontrado?- Preguntó el rey casi sin inmutarse._

_- En mi clase de historia, alumno del Primero C de secundaria, Aron Vaati, en seguida debemos entrenarlo en el arte de la espada._

_- ¿Deberíamos decirle al general Zant?_

_- No me parece que sea lo más apropiado majestad, el general Zant quiere formar un asesino del chico…._

_Toda esta charla era escuchada por Zant y sus oficiales en su despacho, hace algún tiempo el militar había colocado micrófonos en el despacho del rey y algunos salones porque sospechaba que el monje quería enseñarle al elegido sus patrañas de honor, tradición y religión. Si el chico tenía un gran potencial lo mínimo que se debería hacer sería formar un soldado perfecto._

_Terminada la charla entre Rauru y el rey, Zant se puso de pie.- Esto no quedará así ¡Iré a buscar al chico!- Dicho esto rápidamente se retiró._

_Por otro lado Rauru ya a las afueras del castillo hablaba con la nana de Zelda, Impa._

_- ¿De verdad crees que Zant está espiando al rey?- Preguntó la sheikah con la mirada fría._

_- Estoy completamente seguro.- Contestó Rauru._

_- ¿Y Por qué elegiste a ese chico como impostor?_

_- Me pareció el único capaz de soportar el martirio que le hará pasar Zant…- Dijo el monje algo avergonzado.-… Espero me perdone algún día._

_Fin Flashback!_

- De todas formas si el monje nos engañó y Vaati no es el elegido, nos hará llegar hasta el verdadero, crearemos la mayor amenaza que podrá tener.- Sentenció el militar abandonando la sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXxXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Era un hermoso día en la mañana había hecho mucho frío, pero ahora el sol calentaba a un Hyrule que estaba por el piso, aunque todos estaban cooperando en primer lugar por la remoción de escombros, los esfuerzos no eran suficientes, incluso los caballeros de la orden del rey habían abandonado sus misiones en las regiones lejanas al castillo para llegar a ayudar. A su ingreso la gente los aplaudía y vítores eran recibidos como verdaderos héroes.

Los caballeros de la orden del rey era la última orden de caballeros que quedaba en el reino, anteriormente había habido muchas órdenes enfocadas a distintos objetivos. Acrualmente por el hecho de ser pocos era muy difícil llegar a ser caballero había que estudiar y entrenarse en todo tipo de armas aunque comúnmente los caballeros portaban un rifle en la espalda y un sable en la cintura. Los caballeros eran considerados una representación directa del rey, por lo que su papel en la política era muy importante.

Mientras tanto en el castillo el rey desesperado hablaba por teléfono en una habitación llena de políticos vestidos de traje.

- Envíen a todo el mundo hacia allá…. A los caballeros también.- Sentenció el rey guardando su celular.- Lo que faltaba están saqueando el centro comercial.

- Mi señor las fuerzas públicas hacen lo que pueden, pero hay que declarar el estado de sitio.- Dijo el ministro del interior que era un hombre pálido de gafas.

- Tiene razón.- Dijo Júpiter que también se encontraba en la reunión.- Las mentes incivilizadas no entienden que este debería ser un momento de unión y no de aprovechamiento.

- Está bien, llamen a la prensa para hablar en cadena nacional.- Sentenció el rey parándose de la cabecera de la mesa.

Mientras en otro lugar del castillo otra conversación se llevaba a cabo.

- Lo siento, no puedo estar más junto a ti.- La princesa Zelda se veía segura de cada una de sus palabras.- Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Los ojos negros inexpresivos que tenía en frente no le provocaban ningún sentimiento, era muy distinto a mirar la marea que Link traía dentro de sus ojos, la hacía estremecerse y que un escalofrío agradable recorriera todo su cuerpo, acompañado del rubor de sus mejillas.

- ¿Es por ese idiota verdad?- Dijo el tipo de cabellos blancos que le cubrían parcialmente el rostro, era extrañamente esquelético, muy alto para su edad y muy pálido.- Ese tal Link…

- No, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Mintió Zelda.

- No te creo, los rumores llegan muy lejos, da igual lo encontraré y le daré una paliza tan grande que los dos lamentarán lo que me hicieron, lo juro como que me llamo Grahim.

- Le llegas a hacer algo te juro que te mato.- Le amenazó Zelda frunciendo el ceño.

- Da igual, no creo que me lo tope pronto, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en el bosque kokiri.- Dijo Grahim volteándose.

- Suerte.- Dijo sin expresión Zelda mientras Impa vigilaba todo desde las alturas.

La princesa ya ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se había "enamorado" de aquella persona tan poco humana, tan fría, de facciones tan raras y llegando a la feminidad, es verdad sentía cariño por él, pero no la volvía loca ni sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca de él como lo hacía con Link aunque aun así sentía que quizás lo echaría de menos, al fin y al cabo habían sido novios mucho tiempo, pero todo este tema de Link le hacía revolver sus pensamientos cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, a cada momento, evaluaba la idea de estar con Link y cada vez que lo hacía se comenzaba a imaginar su vida junto al rubio, se veía junto a él mirando el atardecer, se imaginaba besándolo, por las diosas había tenido la oportunidad de besarlo ¡Y no lo había hecho! En parte se arrepentía pero sabía que si quería comenzar algo con Link debía comenzarlo bien, aún tenía sus dudas pero esperaría que volviera del bosque Kokiri para contarle que estaba soltera para él ¿Para él? No podía decirle eso, pero le diría que estaba soltera, y esperaría a que se dieran las cosas, pidiendo al cielo que fueran tan mágicas como lo habían sido hasta ahora. Pero para la princesa no había dimensión, época o universo alterno en el que Link no la hubiera enamorado con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

Bueno ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy ;D gracias por haberlo leído, sé que es más corto que los otros capítulos pero encuentro que no era necesario extenderlo más, expresé todo lo que quería expresar ;D gracias a los que leen, comenta, siguen, tienen esta historia como favorita, siguen anónimamente, piensan en esta historia en sus ratos libres, piensan en mi cuando la leen jajaja etc.

(Entra Zelda en escena)

- ¿Cuando podré besarte?

- A mi no... :| al Link de la historia...

- Tu eres Link, Link es tú.

- Si pero...

- Pero nada ¡bésame!

- Tú tuviste la culpa de todo, no te besaré, espera a que la historia llegue a su punto.

- No puedo esperar.

- Que irónicas son las cosas...


	9. Imágenes del pasado

HABEMUS NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Lo siento por tardar tanto u.u pero la universidad me está venciendo, sí así es, por lo menos mi fútbol vuelve a un nivel decente, pero la universidad me está derrotando ;C pero en fin daré la guerra hasta que ya esté muerto en el piso con convulsiones, gracias a mis queridos lectores que siguen la historia y los que comentaron el capítulo anterior ;D **Leonshinoda** gracias por tus comentarios me motivaron mucho y sí habrá triángulo amoroso con Midna pero no muy pronto. Y gracias a **Ariasu Akane **por motivarme a terminar por facebook jajaja, y entretenerme ;D. Gracias a **Emilia-Romagna** me encantan tus comentarios jaja :3 Gracias a **dan9912 **creo que la princesa si sufrirá un poco muahahah :A Y a todos los que siguen la historia muchas gracias y comenten ;D aquí los dejo con el nuevo capítulo ;DDDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Imágenes del pasado**

Mientras nuestros héroes favoritos Link, Navi, Timo y Kafei estaban en el rancho Lon-Lon comprando leche, yogurt, queso y algunas otras cosas para el viaje, en la pantalla gigante del rancho el rey hablaba en cadena nacional.

- Queridos compatriotas.- Los largos cabellos blancos del rey estaban perfectamente peinados y su barba recortada, se veía mucho más imponente de lo que Link recordaba.- Hoy me dirijo a ustedes para declarar a las provincias en un radio de 600 kilómetros de la Montaña Muerte en estado de sitio.

- No puede hacer eso.- Dijo Talon que se encontraba almorzando en su receso de sus actividades de alcalde.- Es muy malo para los negocios.

- Padre tienes que entenderlo.- Dijo Malon entregando la mercadería de Link y compañía.

- Lo que significa.- Prosiguió el rey después del alboroto de la prensa al pronunciar el estado de sitio.- Que los policías pueden disparar y preguntar después, los bomberos pueden sacarlos de sus casas si tienen daños estructurales por su propia seguridad, por favor cooperemos para superar este momento, debemos estar más unidos que nunca en estos tiempos difíciles, los gimnasios y albergues están disponibles para todos aquellos que no tengan un plato de comida y un techo donde refugiarse.- El rey suspiró y tomó un poco de aire.- Que las diosas nos amparen.

La transmisión volvió al interminable noticiario que mostraba la devastación de cada lugar afectado.

-Nos informan que hay actividad en el centro comercial de la ciudadela.- Anunciaba el presentador del noticiario, cuando la televisión comenzó a mostrar ciudadanos a rostro cubierto llevándose televisores y electrodomésticos de las distintas tiendas, ropa de marcas caras y por último alguno que otro llevaba comida, pero con el nuevo estado de sitio declarado se comenzó una batalla campal. Los policías disparaban ante los ciudadanos que solo atinaron a escapar con lo que podían llevarse en las manos.

Desde otro punto un reportero esperaba a las afueras del centro comercial mientras se acercaba la muchedumbre de ciudadanos corriendo despavoridos, cuando uno que tuvo más suerte y se escapaba con un carro lleno de electrodomésticos se detuvo para ser entrevistado.

- Buenas tardes, estamos en directo para el canal nacional.- Dijo el periodista.- ¿Por qué está robando todo esto?

- Bueno todos los ciudadanos mayores de 30 años vivimos el terremoto anterior cuando se cortaron los caminos y la mercadería no llegaba a la ciudadela, no queremos vivir de nuevo ese desabastecimiento y morir de hambre otra vez.- Dijo el hombre enojado.- El rey no dice nada más que mentiras.

- Pero si usted no lleva nada de comer.- Dijo el periodista en tono neutral.

- No, pero son cosas que necesitamos.- Dijo el hombre bajando la mirada.

- ¿Le parece a usted justo? Está robando con todas sus letras por avaricia, no por necesidad.- Juzgó duramente el periodista. El hombre enojado no le contestó y se fue con su carro así como el muchos otros pasaban corriendo con objetos de valor, escapando de los policías que disparaban y golpeaban a lo que se moviera, aunque unos pocos pasaban con pañales para bebes, comida y agua.

- Esto es un caos, me siento culpable escapando de aquí.- Dijo Link.

- ¡Ay Link eres tan bueno!- Dijo Malon mirando a Link con los ojos brillosos.

- Yo también me siento culpable.- Dijo Timo muy alto para que todos lo escucharan.- Pero Malon no despegaba los ojos de Link.

- Ya vámonos, se hace tarde.- Dijo Kafei separando a Link de Malon.

- Andando, si nos apresuramos creo que esa chatarra nos puede hacer llegar pronto al Bosque Kokiri.- Dijo Navi volando hacia la salida del rancho.

- ¡Hey! Más respeto con el bólido.- Dijo Timo mostrando el puño

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje recién comenzaba, el rancho Lon Lon marcaba la salida definitiva de la ciudad capital de Hyrule y para sorpresa de nadie excepto Timo la policía tenía un control montado para salir de la región.

- ¡Maldicion! Hay un control policial ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Dijo el zora mirando para todos lados, buscando un escape.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Navi.

- El permiso de conducir, los policías lo pedirán y estaremos perdidos, nos quitarán la chatarra.- Respondió Link a su compañera.

- Cuando esto salga en internet quedaremos muy mal parados.- Dijo Kafei que no había parado de grabar ni siquiera en el rancho Lon Lon.

- Nada de internet.- Dijo Link.- esto no debe ver la luz.

- Kafei no le hables de eso, ya lo convenceremos.- Dijo Timo bajando la velocidad.- Ahora actúen normal y síganme la corriente.

Link iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero Navi lo detuvo con sus pequeñas manos antes de que el bus se detuviera por completo junto a un policía.

- Buenas….- Dijo el oficial acomodando sus lentes de sol.- Su permiso de conducir e identificación por favor.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo el zora entregando los documentos, mientras todos estaban expectantes a lo que decía el policía.

- Señor Mirlo debo revisar su equipaje, por favor abra el portamaletas.

- ¿Hay algún problema oficial?- Preguntó el zora muy confiado.

- Tengo que cerciorarme que no lleve ningún objeto robado, hubo un saqueo en el centro comercial.

- Claro, lo entiendo.- Dijo el zora apretando el botón para abrir portamaletas.

El oficial revisó el portamaletas durante un par de minutos, abrió los bolsos de los muchachos y volvió a la ventanilla del zora.- Puede irse señor Mirlo, todo está bien.

- Gracias, oficial.- El zora puso la marcha y el bus comenzó a moverse.- Uff, que cerca estuvo, menos mal que todo salió bien…

- Pescadito, tengo que admitir que pensé que todo saldría mal, pero controlaste bien la situación.- Dijo Link dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

- ¡ESPERE!- El oficial se acerca corriendo los escasos metros que el bus había avanzado, Timo al verlo por el retrovisor sintió el impulso de acelerar, pero Kafei lo detuvo.

- Nada de eso, será mucho peor.- Dijo Kafei.

Timo detuvo nuevamente el bus, esperando que el oficial se acercará a la ventanilla en lo que fueron solo segundos pero para los chicos dentro del bus parecieron horas, estaban muy tensos por todo lo que imaginaban, de seguro el oficial los enviaría a prisión por andar manejando un bus aun siendo menor de edad.

- Usted….- Dijo el oficial muy serio acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Si?- Dijo Timo esperando lo peor.

- Discúlpeme, no le había devuelto sus documentos.- Dijo el policía devolviéndole al zora su identificación y su "permiso" de conducir.

Todos dentro de la chatarra quedaron atónitos, no volaba ni una mosca, literalmente, Navi estaba sentada en el hombro de Link, estupefacto Timo extendió su mano para recibir sus documentos.- Gracias….- Dijo sin expresión.

Un minuto después:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!- Link estaba tirado en el piso sin poder pararse de la risa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Que policías más idiotas dijo el zora acelerando.

- Jajaja.- Debieron ver sus caras.- Dijo Navi.

- Y lo tengo todo grabado.- Dijo Kafei sin para de grabar, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a la cámara que no había parado en ningún momento.- Aunque ahora no sé si nosotros seremos los mal parados o los policías van a quedar peor que nosotros cuando esto salga a la luz.

- De seguro despedirán al pobre oficial.- Dijo Link reincorporándose.- Censura al policía cuando subas esto a internet.

- ¡¿Entonces tenemos tu aprobación?!- Exclamó emocionado el zora.

- Esteeee…. Lo pensaré, puede ser peligroso, para nuestras familias y eso.- Respondió el rubio.

- Pescadito…. ¿Cuánto falta para el Bosque Kokiri?- Preguntó Navi sentándose en el volante del bus.

- No me llames pescadito, no eres Link.- Contestó molesto el zora haciendo caer a Navi.

- Atún malo.- Replicó molesta la diminuta hada.

- ¡SOY UN ZORA!- Timo enojado le mostraba el puño a Navi.

- No despegues los ojos del camino por favor.- Pidió Kafei sereno.

- El bicharraco empezó.- Dijo entre dientes Timo.

- Timo es solo un hada, déjala.- Le aconsejó Kafei.

- Pescadito malo.- Mientras Navi le sacaba la lengua a Timo, Link se retiraba hacia la parte de atrás del bus para leer el diario de su antepasado.

- ¡¿LA VISTE?!- Exclamaba furioso Timo ante un Kafei que no creía que se pudiera enojar así por una estupidez.

- Este será un largo viaje.- Sentenció Kafei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Impa necesito ir a verlo, por favor…- La princesa desolada le rogaba a su nana para que intercediera por ella ante el rey.

- Mi niña Link no va a jugar, ni de vacaciones.- Le dijo la alta mujer acariciando sus cabellos.- Está arriesgando la vida por todo Hyrule.- La mirada de la guerrera se cruzó con los tristes ojos de su protegida.- Aunque pareciera que solo lo hace por ti.

La princesa de Hyrule esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Fui tan tonta.- Se lamentó dándose un puñetazo en la rodilla.- Espero no sea demasiado tarde…- La mirada de la rubia cambió, la tristeza de lo que su mente imaginaba era demasiado grande.

- ¡Ja!- Exclamó Impa con ironía.- Ni en mil años ese niño podría olvidarla, nunca vi a alguien tan enamorado, y mi niña he visto de todo en mi vida.

- Que las diosas te escuchen…. Ay Impa.- La princesa se abalanzó sobre su nana y la abrazo.

- Tranquila preciosa.- La fuerte mujer acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Qué rayos sucede ahí?- Dijo Link, quien solo hace algunos minutos atrás cuando Timo le había advertido que se acercaban al bosque kokiri había dejado de leer el diario de su antepasado.

- Al parecer hay una guardia de kokiris.- Dijo Kafei mirando por la pantalla de su cámara.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho.- Dijo Navi.- En nuestros dominios nos enseñaron que los kokiris eran una raza muy pacífica.

Ya cuando el grupo pudo acercarse a la guardia dispuesta en la entrada del Bosque Kokiri, pudieron interpretar de mejor manera la situación, que a simple vista no era muy alentadora. Habían muchos hylians sentados con sus cosas, casi como con un campamento montado, alimentándose y algunos otros esperando la locomoción que los llevara de vuelta a sus lugares de origen, ya que al Bosque Kokiri no los dejaron entrar. Varios Kokiris con metralletas se encargaban de la seguridad y un par llevaban un registro de las entradas y salidas del bosque.

- No dejaremos entrar a nadie que sea extranjero, no es justo que se aprovechen del autoabastecimiento de la aldea.- Dijo un Kokiri que tenía aspecto de ser de mayor edad que el resto.

- Algo me dice que no podremos entrar como si nada pasara.- Dijo Link mientras el grupo descendía del bus.

- Déjenmelo a mí.- Dijo Timo abriéndose paso.

- No sé si sea una buena idea.- Comentó Kafei enfocando al zora.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dejan a mí?- Preguntó tiernamente Navi con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

- Ya nadie cree en las hadas, iré yo.- Sentenció el zora acercándose al par de kokiris que estaban en una mesa con los registros de la guardia, cuando divisó una cara conocida, era Mido quien estaba frente a él muy serio.- Esta es mi oportunidad.- Dijo en voz muy baja Timo.- ¡Mido! Amigo ¿Cómo estás?

- Nosotros no somos amigos.- La cara de amargura del kokiri hubiera hecho desistir a cualquiera pero a Timo le gustaban los retos.

- ¿Pero cómo no? Somos compañeros de colegio, eso nos hace amigos.- La enorme sonrisa de Timo le expresó al kokiri que algo quería conseguir.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó frío Mido.

- Mira amigo…

- Deja de llamarme amigo.- Gruñó el kokiri.

- Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo el zora muy animado.- Verás….compañero.- Mido hizo una mueca de molestia, ante lo cual Timo hizo una breve pausa y continuó hablando.- Necesitamos por el bien de la humanidad entrar al Bosque Kokiri, mi amigo Link es el elegido por las diosas y necesitamos la piedra espiritual que tiene tu gente.

El discurso del zora no era para nada esperado por Mido, quien lo miró fijamente, luego llamó a un guardia a quien le dijo algo en el oído haciendo gestos apuntando a Timo y al resto del grupo.

- Rayos tengo el mismo presentimiento que en tercero de primaria.- Comentó Link.

- ¿Hablas del día en que Timo usó el extintor del colegio para mojar a Groe y nos castigaron a todos?- Preguntó Kafei con los ojos realmente abiertos frente a su cámara.

- Justo ese día…. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tengo el mismo presentimiento.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- Preguntó Navi.

- Muy malo.- Respondieron al unísono Link y Kafei con una expresión de que habría problemas.

En cuanto Link y Kafei se percataron que la situación no estaba a su favor dieron media vuelta decididos a esconderse, pero chocaron con un par de kokiris armados hasta los dientes quienes los llevaron junto a su amigo zora.

- Estos extranjeros deben ser encarcelados.- Dijo Mido serio.

- En seguida.- Contestaron los kokiris apuntando con un arma la espalda de los jóvenes.

- ¡Mido eres un hijo de pu…- Exclamó Link fuera de sus casillas por las injusticia de su arresto.

- Están alterando el orden público, tu amigo no puede venir aquí diciendo que eres el elegido por las diosas y esperar que todo siga igual.- Contestó el kokiri de mayor edad.

- Link muéstrales la carta.- Sugirió Kafei quien no había parado de grabar, pero su captor lo obligaba a bajar la cámara, por lo que esta solo capturaba el suelo.

- Es verdad, tengo una carta escrita por el rey.- Dijo Link presumido.

- El rey no te podrá sacar de esta, no tiene ninguna influencia aquí desde que mandó a talar el bosque por vil avaricia.- Contestó el kokiri.- Llévenselos.

- ¡Malditos, esto es injusto! ¡Es represión, tengo derechos! ¡Suéltame!- Exclamó el zora empujando a los kokiris que lo traían del brazo.- Te las verás conmigo en el colegio.- Dijo enfadado mirando a Mido.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó un Kokiri que venía del bosque.

- ¿Señor Bath?- Preguntó Kafei mirando al kokiri que era más bajo que él a pesar de ser adulto.

- Chicos ¿Por qué están siendo arrestados?- Preguntó el padre de Tifany la ahora ex-compañera del grupo.

- Ni nosotros lo entendemos…- Contestó Link.

- Suéltenlos de inmediato.- Dijo serio el Señor Bath, a lo que los captores del grupo obedecieron en seguida.- Mi hermano dice que sellen la entrada al anochecer, que será pronto y no dejen entrar a nadie más hasta después de las fiestas.- El hombre abrazó a nuestros héroes por los hombros y los encaminó hacia el bosque.- Vamos chicos….

-Espere, señor.- Dijo Timo.- Venimos en aquél bus.

- Pues entonces subamos, usaremos la entrada para vehículos.- Dijo el señor Bath.

El grupo junto con el señor Bath abordaron el bus y emprendieron rumbo al bosque Kokiri. La cara de Mido lo decía todo y Kafei se había encargado de tener un primer plano perfecto de la expresión de rabia y derrota, los chicos ya estaban dentro del Bosque Kokiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Bosque Kokiri no era lo que Link imaginaba, solo habían troncos talados, árboles muertos, el perímetro del bosque a lo lejos naturalmente formado por valles era café, al igual que todo alrededor, estaba muerto y seco. Antes de llegar a un puente colgante el camino giraba hacia la derecha para rodear la entrada de peatones, no circulaba ningún vehículo aparte del bus, al parecer no era necesario para los kokiris, aunque tenían un gran estacionamiento en la entrada de la aldea donde Timo estacionó el bus.

El grupo atravesó la aldea de los kokiris donde no se divisaba ningún extranjero ante la extraña multitud que había ingresado al bosque superando la improvisada guardia. Las casas caídas por el terremoto estaban siendo rápidamente reparadas, como la mayor parte de la construcción era de madera, resultaba muy fácil de reparar.

- Señor Bath usted dijo algo sobre unas festividades.- Dijo Kafei.- ¿De qué se trata?

- Se trata de la fiesta del Gran Árbol Deku.- Contestó el señor Bath.- Aunque el Gran Árbol Deku dejó de existir hace muchos años… está tan distorsionada como la semana de Din.

- Que ni siquiera pudimos disfrutar de su fiesta final.- Comentó Timo.

- Pero más que nada en estos momentos es un movimiento político para molestar al rey, de seguro que se enojará por estar celebrando en momentos en que la población lo pasa mal por tanto desastre y gente que aún está revolviendo los escombros de su antes hogar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Hola hola!- Exclamó el señor Bath.- Hay visitas bajen a saludar.

- ¿Quién vino esta vez?- Preguntó alegre Tifa bajando la escalera, al levantar la mirada se encontró a sus antiguos compañeros y su mirada se iluminó, de verdad los extrañaba mucho.- ¡Chicos!- La kokiri se colgó de los cuellos de Link y Kafei.

- Ay, ay, eres pequeña pero tengo el cuello débil.- Decía Link mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

- Pensé que no podrían pasar cuando Anju me dijo que venían para acá.- La kokiri soltó a Link y Kafei para abrazar a Timo.

- Tenía todo bajo control.- Dijo Timo riendo.

- Ay si me lo imagino, igual que en tercero de primaria.- Contestó irónica la chica.

- Jajaja.- Link y Kafei se miraron sin poder parar de reir.

- ¿Entonces estaba preparado que tu papá fuera buscarnos a la puerta?- Dijo Kafei controlando su risa.

- Si, ese Mido no sé qué se cree, todo porque su papá es el jefe del ejército.- El tono de la chica denotaba algo de rencor.

- Y usted señor Bath.- Dijo respetuoso Link.- ¿Qué influencia tiene aquí?

- Mi hermano es el jefe de la tribu.- Dijo el kokiri sentándose en un sofá.- Aún nos consideramos una tribu aquí en la aldea.- Agregó el señor Bath ante la mirada de sus visitas.

- ¿Y en que andan aquí chicos?- Preguntó el señor Bath.

- Bueno….resulta que soy el elegido por las dio….

- Ya me sé esa parte.- Le interrumpió el señor Bath.- Está en el blog del colegio.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Link sorprendido.

- Jaja, es broma, lo siento, no me resistí.- Se apresuró a decir el kokiri.- Sería un peligro para tu familia y amigos.

- Si, sería peligroso para ellos.- Dijo aliviado Link.

- Y para la princesa Zelda…- Agregó para sorpresa de Link el señor Bath.- ¿Qué? No me mires así que eso si está en el blog.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Link tomándose la cabeza y entrando en un estado de trauma.- No tengo privacidad.

- Yo seguiré con el relato.- Dijo la pequeña Navi.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó amable Tifa.- Pensé que las hadas no existían.

- Soy Navi, la compañera de Link.- Contestó Navi acercándose a Tifa.

- Que linda eres, pareces una muñeca.- Dijo Tifa.

- Muchas gracias.- contestó Navi ruborizada.- Ahora resumiendo por qué estamos acá.- La pequeña hada tomó aire y continuó hablando.- Necesitamos las tres piedras espirituales para vencer al mal que está por amenazar al reino, y comenzamos por la piedra espiritual que tiene el pueblo kokiri.

- Ya veo.- Dijo el señor Bath.- Se cuentan muchas leyendas sobre esas piedras por aquí, y sobre el elegido por las diosas también. El traje tradicional de los kokiris es el traje que han ocupado los elegidos por las diosas a través del tiempo.

- Sí, y mi mamá es una de las mejores costureras del bosque.- Dijo Tifa.

- Por cierto, no bajó a saludar, iré a ver que está haciendo.- Dijo el señor Bath subiendo las escaleras.

- Te verás genial con uno de esos trajes.- Dijo Navi a su compañero.

- Y viene bien con tu gorro.- Comentó Kafei.

- De hecho el gorro es parte del traje.- Agregó Timo.- Por cierto ¿De cuál de todos tus antepasados es el gorro?

- No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cuáles son todos mis antepasados, pero por dentro del gorro hay una fotografía muy antigua, en donde sale alguien muy parecido a mí junto a una especie de espantapájaros y dos hadas.

- ¿Espantapájaros dices?- Se apresuró Navi.- Cuando el bosque era protegido mágicamente por el Gran Árbol Deku, si un kokiri abandonaba el bosque se convertía en una especie de espantapájaros.

- Mi padre me ha contado esas historias.- Dijo Tifa.- Muéstranos la foto.

Link se sacó el gorro y lo dio vuelta, pegado a este estaba la foto mencionada en un paisaje muy hermoso y el antepasado de Link sostenía una especie de máscara.

- ¡Ajá!- Exclamó Navi, ese es un "Skull KId".

- Eso explica todo.- Dijo Timo muy serio.- Tifa no sabía que por eso lucías así….

- Ja-ja-ja.- Contestó de forma sarcástica Tifa.- Muy gracioso Timo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ese gran árbol?- Preguntó Kafei-

- Se secó en la época en que capturaron al héroe del tiempo.

- Veo que sabes mucho.- Le dijo tifa a la pequeña hada con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Dijo Navi llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.- El dominio de las hadas es un lugar de mucha información, deberíamos dirigirnos hacia allá, puede ser de ayuda, aunque me temo que no sabemos dónde está la piedra espiritual.

- ¡Está bien, iremos para allá mañana a primera hora!- Exclamó Link animado.

- ¿Por qué tan animado?- Preguntó Kafei.

- Déjalo, es mejor así que lamentándose por Zelda.- Dijo Timo.

- ¡Timo!- Le regañó Tifa.- Eres tan alentador con tu amigo.

- No te preocupes Tifa.- Dijo Link.- Ahora que soy el héroe del tiempo, eso pasa a segundo plano, debo mi vida a Hyrule.- El tono del rubio era algo engreído.

- Tu egocentrismo ha sanado tu herida.- Dijo Kafei.

- Sanado no, pero la esconde.- Corrigió Link.

- Y aun no eres el héroe del tiempo.- Dijo Timo.

- ¿Cómo qué no?- Preguntó Link.

- ¿Has viajado en el tiempo?- Preguntó el zora.

- Pero lo hará.- Dijo Navi defendiendo a Link.- O lo haremos, no hay un registro de un héroe que haya tenido compañeros en su aventura, solo guías que eran criaturas con poderes especiales.

- No abandonaremos a Link.- Dijo Kafei sereno.- Por lo que si viaja en el tiempo, viajamos todos.

- Yo puedo meter mi puño dentro de mi boca ¿Eso cuenta como habilidad especial?- Preguntó Timo.

- Pero no eres criatura, eres un demonio.- Agregó Tifa, a lo que todos rieron menos el zora.

La risa de los muchachos fue interrumpida por los padres de Tifa que estaban bajando las escaleras, la madre de Tifa no era pelirroja como su hija y su marido, tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y tenía algo de sobrepeso.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Exclamó muy alegre la señora Bath, abrazando a sus invitados.- Hace mucho que no los veía…. Oh increíble, no pensé que viviría para ver esto.

-Hola soy Navi.- Dijo ruborizada por la mirada de la señora Bath la diminuta hada.

- Es un honor.- Respondió la señora Bath muy emocionada.- Mis abuelos contaban muchas historias del elegido por las diosas, es un honor que sea amigo de mi hija, así que me emocioné un poco e hice esto.- La señora Bath le entregó un paquete a Link envuelto con un papel muy brillante.

Link fue quitando la envoltura del paquete de a poco ante la mirada de sus amigos que lo rodeaban. Lo primero que encontró fueron unas zapatillas café con caña alta con un victo de una reconocida marca deportiva predilecta de Link (no, no le haré publicidad xd), debajo de las zapatillas había una túnica verde de una tela muy resistente, junto a una especie de túnica metálica como la de los antiguos guerreros, también venía una polera blanca de mangas largas junto con un gran cinturón café que tenía diversos compartimientos para guardar cosas y por último unos pantalones blancos un tanto ajustados pero muy flexibles hechos de una tela parecida a la de los vaqueros.

- Tifa me dijo que te gustaba esa marca de zapatillas, fue el único cambio radical respecto a los antiguos trajes y las telas claro, son mucho mejores y resistentes.- Dijo alegre la señora Bath tratando de observar e la expresión de Link si le habían gustado las ropas o no.- Está todo a tu medida, llamamos a tus padres.

- ¡Me encanta!- Exclamó Link muy emocionado, realmente sentía que sus amigos lo estaban ayudando mucho en su aventura.- ¿De verdad todos mis antepasados usaron ropas como esta?

- ¿Algún día dejarás de dormir en historia?- Preguntó Tifa.

- Incluso als veces que no está durmiendo no pone atención.- Agregó kafei.

- Se pierde mis mejores bromas.- Dijo con falsa tristeza Timo.

- Bueno chicos.- Les interrumpió el señor Bath.- Ahora cenaremos, después de eso se pueden acomodar aquí por los sillones.

- ¿Está seguro?- Preguntó Kafei.- Podemos dormir en el bus, si es molestia.

- De ninguna manera los dejaré dormir allá.- Dijo la señora Bath.- Mejor que estén cómodos y calentitos acá.

- Muchas gracias.- Respondieron todos.

Antes de la cena los tres chicos y Navi salieron a buscar su equipaje al bus, luego de eso se quedaron un par de minutos hablando con sus seres queridos afuera de la casa de Tifa que de por cierto no tenía rejas, al parecer la delincuencia no era un problema en el bosque kokiri.

- Si Anju, tenías razón, Timo nos metería en problemas.- Decía Kafei hablándole al celular.

- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí, ya dejé de hablar con mi familia y no tuvimos ningún problema.

- Si, adiós, los quiero.- Dijo Link quitándose el celular de la oreja.- Hay que decir que casi nos metemos en problemas dos veces por tu culpa.

- Los policías estaban controlados y Mido se lo estaba buscando.

Link iba a abrir la boca para contestarle pero, desde el cielo cayó una sombra que se incorporó de inmediato revelando su identidad, era el sheikah Durián que se acercó a Link y le extendió el collar hecho de los pequeños fragmentos de las tres piedras espirituales, el rubio recibió el objeto y Durián desapareció.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó Link, pero ya era tarde.

- ¿Quién era ese?- Preguntó Navi.

- Un loco.- Dijo Timo.

- Link ¿Quién era ese?- Pregunto Navi nuevamente.

- Mi imagen cada vez es más perjudicada….- Se lamentó Timo.

- Es un poco irónico que le digas loco a alguien

- Un guerrero sheikah…

- Vaya, debe ser muy fuerte.- Dijo Navi.- ¿Por qué el trajo el collar?

- Se supone que me protege en todo momento.

- De seguro servirá para algo.- Dijo Kafei.- Rauru tiene que haberle dicho que te lo trajera.

- Lo guardaré.- Dijo Link colocándolo en su bolsillo.

- ¡Chicos! A cenar.- Dijo el señor Bath por la ventana.

Fue una gran cena, era bastante comida, los padres de Tifa estaban siendo bastante amables, después de que ya estaban todos satisfechos se acomodaron con frazadas en el living para descansar, el día siguiente comenzaría en el dominio de las hadas para más tarde hablar con el líder de los kokiris, tenían mucho que hacer, por lo cual no tardaron en dormirse y descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ya sale Link, queremos ver cómo te ves.- Navi revoloteaba en círculos ansiosa.

- Parece una chica cuando se viste.- Dijo Timo.

- Y aun así siempre está despeinado.- Agregó Kafei.

- Es un don que tengo.- Dijo Link abriendo la puerta despacio.- Llevaba puestas las ropas kokiris que le venían como anillo al dedo, todo en justa medida, se sentía un poco más pesado por la protección que llevaba bajo la túnica, y por su espada y escudo que traía en su espalda, pero aun así se sentía muy cómodo.

- Link que guapo estás.- Dijo Tifa observándolo de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Te ves increíble!- Exclamó Navi volando alrededor del rubio.

- Debiste ser Kokiri.- Dijo Kafei.- Te quedan perfectas.

- No eres muy alto, aun puedes ser un kokiri.- Dijo Timo burlesco.

- Ja-ja.- Dijo Link.- ¡Ya, andando!

Link ya estaba vestido completamente como un guerrero, su espada y escudo lo hacían lucir más rudo que de costumbre, sus ropas eran modernas pero guardaban el toque clásico de las ropas kokiris, se sentía muy cómodo y estaba listo para empezar la aventura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Segura que es por aquí?- Preguntó Timo.- Todos los caminos son iguales.

- Pescadito, pescadito.- Contesto la hada moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.- Por algo se llaman los bosques perdidos, la idea es que te pierdas.

- Ahí se ve algo.- Dijo Kafei apuntando a un montón de rocas con un agujero.

- ¡Llegamos!- Exclamó Navi.

- Yo no entraré ahí.- Dijo Tifa mirando el montón de rocas con miedo.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no la trajéramos.- Dijo Timo.

- Lo siento trucha, desde ayer perdiste toda influencia en las decisiones que nos conciernan a todos.- Dijo Link.

- Tifa no tengas miedo, abajo hay una fuente que detendrá la caída.- Dijo Navi tratando de alentar a la kokiri, aunque eso pareció espantarla más.

- Link cogió una piedra pequeña acercándose al agujero, sacó su celular, presionó un botón, inclinó su cabeza hacia el agujero y presionó su celular nuevamente.

- Si estimamos la aceleración de gravedad a 10, se tiene que la distancia es la velocidad inicial que en este caso es 0 por el tiempo más la mitad de la aceleración por el tiempo al cuadrado.- Todos miraban a Link como si fuera un bicho raro.- Como la piedra demoró dos segundos en caer, por lo menos en ese tiempo escuché el chapoteo del agua, la caída es de veinte metros.

- Si, más o menos.- Dijo Navi.

- Link, eres un maldito nerd.- Comentó Timo.

- Tú eres muy inculto.- Contestó Link.

- ¿Hay la cantidad de agua suficiente para frenar la caída?- Preguntó Kafei.

- Creo…- Dijo Navi tratando de recordar.- Son como unos seis metros de profundidad.

- Okey, hay que saltar.- Al terminar de decir esto Tifa intentó escabullirse, pero Link la agarró del brazo.- No has venido hasta aquí para irte, además representas a los kokiris, para mayor seguridad el pescado se lanzará primero.- Lo último Link lo dijo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa mirando a Timo.

- ¡Hey!- Exclamó Timo.- Claro me equivoco una sola vez y ahora soy el antihéroe de la historia.

- Eres el antihéroe desde que naciste.- Agregó Kafei enfocándolo con la cámara.- Ya lánzate.

Timo se acercó al agujero, observo hacia abajo y tomó aire.- Ni modo estas cosas no se piensan.- Timo se alejó para ir corriendo y lanzarse de piquero al agujero, seguido del sonido de la caída del zora.

Link fue el primero en acercarse a mirar.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Es seguro?

- Si, el agua es profunda solo salten.- Respondió Timo.

- Esperen.- Dijo Kafei, el chico sacó un plástico de su mochila y se lo colocó a su cámara.- Ahora sí.

- Tifa salta tú ahora.- Dijo Link rodeándola con el brazo, encaminándola al agujero.

La kokiri respiró.- Link te odio por esto.- Cerró los ojos y salto.

- ¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Kafei haciendo un primer plano de su cara.

- Todo bien, pero nunca lo volveré a hacer.- Respondió la kokiri saliendo de inmediato del agua al contrario del zora que seguía ahí.

- Enfócame Kafei.- Link giró la cámara hacia él.- Quiero mandar un saludo a todos mis fans….

- Ya te subió el ego.- Dijo Kafei riendo.

- Pero si tengo fans ¿no?- Preguntó el rubio sonriendo con gracia.- Si muero por favor recuérdenme como el gran futbolista que fui…

- Estoy seguro que al final de esta historia nadie se acordará de que fuiste un futbolista, ya salta si ni Tifa murió.- Dijo Kafei cortando con el paréntesis de Link.

- Adiós.- Link saltó y de inmediato Kafei saltó tras de él grabando la caída perfectamente.

El lugar era bastante grande, pero no se veía ninguna hada por ningún lugar, la vegetación era basta, árboles frutales crecían por todo el lugar y las cascadas bañaban la fuente. Navi guío al grupo hasta el fondo del lugar donde había una fuente mucho más grande.

- Al parecer no hay nadie en casa.- Dijo Timo.

- Esto es bellísimo.- La pequeña Tifa miraba todo el lugar asombrada.

- Será increíble cuando revivamos todo esto.- Kafei grababa cada rincón, sin dejar pasar nada, desde todos los ángulos posibles.

- Navi… ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?

La hada no respondió solo tocó con sus pies envueltos en unos diminutos zapatitos de cristal el agua de la gran fuente, el lugar entero se iluminó, las cascadas, las fuentes, la vegetación todo cobró un brillo muy fuerte. Junto con el resplandor el lugar se llenó de hadas que volaban desordenadas sobre la gran fuete hasta que una mujer alta, voluptuosa y solo vestida con unos trapos verdes que parecían hojas, de no haber llevado alas el grupo no habría notado que era una hada.

- Bienvenidos elegido por las diosas y amigos.- Dijo la mujer.- Soy la Gran Hada del Valor y tengo muchas cosas que decirte elegido, por favor tomen asiento.

El grupo tomó asiento y miraron callados a la Gran Hada, ninguno se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

- Hace mucho tiempo las diosas crearon Hyrule.- Cuando la Gran Hada comenzó con su relato un hologramas cobraron vida entre la Gran Hada y los chicos que veían cómo iba siendo creado el mundo por las diosas.- Din, Nayru y Farore crearon todo lo que conocemos, al terminar su tarea dejaron en la tierra la Trifuerza, esencia de su poder, quien lo obtuviera podría amoldar el mundo como él quisiera, por eso la avaricia de los hombres desató la guerra civil de Hyrule.- Las imágenes de esta parte eran un poco fuertes, ver tanta guerra era chocante para todos.- De esa guerra nació uno de los héroes más recordados, cuando una madre malherida llegó hasta el árbol Deku para confiarle a su hijo.- La imagen era completamente conmovedora de la madre de rubios cabellos llegando con su bebé envuelto en unos trapos sucios dejándolo con el alma rota.- Muchos héroes aparte de aquél nos defendieron en variadas ocasiones.- En ese instante apareció una imagen de un héroe tocando su ocarina, en ese instante todos se pararon, menos Link.

- ¡Es idéntico a ti!- Exclamó Kafei enfocándolo.

- Amigo, hay que admitir que una ocarina te daría mucho estilo.- Agregó Timo.

- Chicos guarden silencio, estaba en la mitad de la historia.- Dijo Tifa callando a todos.

- Lo sentimos.- Se disculparon Kafei y Timo.

- Por favor Gran Hada, continúe con la historia.- Dijo Navi.

- No se preocupen, no hay problema, ya me ocurrió esto una vez jeje.- La mujer mostró su simpatía al grupo.- Todos los héroes estuvieron siempre presente cuando fueron necesitados, pero hubo uno que sufrió una suerte terrible, fue capturado por 112 años, la fé se perdió en las diosas, con la fé perdida, las propiedades mágicas que tenían la mayoría de los ciudadanos se fue haciendo cada vez más escasa. Las personas que capturaron al héroe fueron de una tribu llamada Twili, intentaron de todos los medios quitarle el fragmento de la Trifuerza, ya que la tribu había sido desterrada a un mundo obscuro.- Una imagen de Zant apareció en ese momento.- Y lo consiguieron un mes antes de la muerte del héroe, así los Twili volvieron a nuestro mundo y la mayoría dejó su aspecto sombrío aun así están marcados, en su espalda llevan una marca de la trifuerza invertida, todo esto tuvo una consecuencia terrible, extinguieron la magia de la Trifuerza del valor, ahora solo existen dos fragmentos que no alcanzan para moldear el mundo como alguien quiera, quizás eso sea favorable, pero también es malo, la Trifuerza mantenía un equilibrio, ahora la balanza puede ser inclinada más hacia la maldad.- Las imágenes del héroe capturado eran brutales, el pelo extremadamente largo, con grilletes en los pies y los brazos en alto encadenados.- Eres el héroe que debe saber devolver la fé a las personas, de otra manera no podrás superar el reto, tu compañera Navi es esencial para que forjes un estrecho lazo con el mundo mágico, ve con los ojos del corazón, no con los de tu cabeza.- Link asintió mirando en los hermosos y grandes ojos de la Gran Hada.- Para terminar y dejarte hablar, sé que tienes algo que decir o deberías, un héroe debe tener opinión, te recitaré tu profecía, de hecho es la última profecía escrita en el libro de Mudora.- La Gran Hada hizo una pausa, las imágenes cambiaron y mostraban la vida de Link.- "Aquél que lleve la tradición del tiempo, junto a el apellido ganado con heroísmo por sus antepasados, deberá librar serias batallas, con la razón, la fuerza y el corazón. Princesas que traicionan, que engañan, pero que aman, el vínculo con la familia real estará más fuerte que nunca…"- La cara de Link era como de tres metros de incomodidad.- "… cuando el guerrero malformado por su cobardía haga acto de presencia, al elegido habrán de buscar, antes de que volcanes y valles vuelvan a brindar su majestuosidad como lo hicieran antes listo ha de estar para su viaje empezar, una espada, un escudo y una luz que lo guíen bastarán para comenzar."

Link se puso de pie.- Muchas gracias por brindarnos su ayuda Gran Hada.- Hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.- Pero tengo un par de preguntas ¿Usted sabe dónde está la Esmeralda Kokiri? Y si estoy en la situación de matar a un enemigo ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debo ser un símbolo de santidad o algo parecido?

- Creo que habrá que editar esa parte.- Dijo Kafei mirando por su cámara.

- No, no lo sé, pero tienes algo en tu cinturón que te puede ayudar, la suerte llama a más suerte, así como la esmeralda puede llamar a la esmeralda que falta, sé que te las arreglarás para hacerlo.- Dijo la Gran Hada guiñándole un ojo.- Debes hacer lo que dicte tu corazón ante todo, no traiciones eso por nada del mundo, no debes ser un símbolo de santidad, solo sé tú mismo, eres el elegido porque tus ancestros fueron elegidos también pero eso no cambia que Navi te eligió sin saber eso, no fue asignada a ti, de no haberte elegido en este momento te estaría entregando una de mis hadas para que te acompañara, tienes un gran corazón y yo también puedo verlo.

- Que bien está tomando esto Link no creen.- Dijo Tifa en voz baja a Timo y Kafei que observaban tras Link la conversación.

- Esta será la mayor aventura de la vida, y lo tendremos grabado.- Dijo Timo.

- Seremos famosos.- Dijo Kafei.

- Tendremos muchas mujeres.- Agregó Timo.

- Si…- Kafei pensó mejor lo que había dicho.- Este… tendré que editar bien esto.

- Aunque el mundo pueda ser destruido nunca lo tomarán en serio, menos mal que Link es el líder quien lleva los hilos.- Dijo Tifa indignada.

- Pues que quieres tiene un genio de mierda.- Dijo el zora.- No nos queda otra.

- Pero hay que admitir que es buen líder.- Dijo Kafei.

- Antes que te vayas.- Dijo la Gran Hada.- Tengo un regalo para ti, pero solo puedes usarlo estando con Navi, será de mucha utilidad, desde ahora en tu cinturón podrás cargar infinitos objetos, y con sólo pensarlos podrás sacarlos, así como no sentirás su peso.- La hada hizo un par de movimiento con sus manos y una nube de polvo brilloso cubrió a Link, luego su cinturón brilló con intensidad hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Ahora vayan, colóquense donde da la luz y ascenderán hacia la superficie.

- Hasta luego mucho gusto.- Dijo Tifa.

- Adiós, gracias por todo.- Dijo Timo.

- ¿Algunas palabras para la humanidad?- Preguntó Kafei enfocando a la Gran Hada.

- Fumar pude matar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hemos llegado a la sede de los kokiris.- Dijo muy alegre Tifa.

- ¿No almorzaremos primero?- Preguntó Timo tomándose el estómago.

- Es muy temprano aun, eres un hambriento.- Contestó Kafei.

- Si le muestras una piedra se le quita el hambre.- Agregó Link, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡PIEDRAS NO!- Exclamó Timo tomándose la cabeza.

- Comeremos luego.- Se apresuró a decir el rubio siguiendo a Tifa que había entrado al edificio que tenía 3 pisos y era el único que tenía un hermoso jardín, lo único que aún no se secaba.

- Vamos pescadito, aguántate tu hambre.

Al entrar notaron que había mucha gente moviéndose de un lado para otro como locos con guirnaldas, globos y muchos otros adornos de fiesta.

- Vamos muchachos.- Un kokiri muy pelirrojo y obeso gritaba dirigiendo a todo el mundo.

- ¡Tío!- Exclamó Tifa abalanzándose sobre el kokiri obeso.

- ¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo estás? Ya era hora de que vinieras.

- Lo sé tío.- Dijo Tifa con una sonrisa.- Te presento a mis amigos.

- ¡Ajá! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Frido.- Dijo estrechando la mano de los chicos.- Vengan conmigo tu padre ya me contó más o menos que sucedía por teléfono.

El grupo siguió a Frido hacia una oficina en el segundo piso, el kokiri tomó asiento, así lo hicieron también sus invitados, Tifa y Link se sentaron en las sillas frente a su escritorio, mientras que Timo y Kafei se sentaron en un sillón a un costado de la oficina.

- Con que el elegido por las Diosas…. Y además tienes una hada.- Dijo mirando a Link y luego a Navi.- Las hadas y los kokiris por mucho tiempo llevaban una estrecha relación hasta que desaparecieron, incluso ahora que salieron de los bosques perdidos no había visto ninguna, es un verdadero honor.

- El honor es mío.- Contestó Navi con una sonrisa.

- Antes que me preguntes lo que vienes a saber tengo una duda gigante.- Frido tomó aire y señaló hacia Kafei.- ¿Para qué es la cámara?

- Que duda más estúpida.- Dijo en voz baja Timo a Kafei.

- Para grabar ¿No es obvio?- Dijo igual de bajo Kafei.

- Queremos registrar esta experiencia por si acaso.- Respondió Link riendo.

- Jaja.- Rio Frido.- Ahora dime lo que quieras saber.

- ¿Usted sabe dónde está la piedra espiritual de su gente, la esmeralda kokiri?- Preguntó Link deseando enormemente recibir una respuesta positiva.

- No, no lo sé.- Dijo Frido lamentándose.- De hecho muchos kokiris la han buscado, creen que con su poder podremos reforestar el bosque.

- Señor ¿dónde cree que podría estar?- Preguntó Navi.

- Saben últimamente se rumorea que en el sector donde antiguamente estaba el Gran Árbol Deku al atardecer se ha visto un skull kid merodeando por ahí.- Dijo Frido bastante preocupado.- Si alguien sabe algo de seguro es él, debe tener a lo menos 100 años, hace mucho tiempo que los kokiris podemos dejar el bosque.

- ¿Cree en esos rumores tío?- Preguntó Tifa.

- Si, ese sector está cerrado por los preparativos de la fiesta.- Explicó Frido.- Solo hay guardias de mi confianza.

- Empezaremos por ahí, entonces.- Dijo firme Link.

- Antes que se vayan.- Frido se puso de pie, abrió una pequeña caja de la cual sacó una resortera y se la extendió a Link.- te podría ser útil, pero debes disparar Nueces Deku, seguro tu hada te ayuda a reconocerlas.

- Muchas gracias, hasta luego.- Dijo Link estrechando la mano de Frido.

- Gracias tío, nos vemos.- Dijo alegre Tifa.

- Adiós hija, saludos a tus padres, adiós chicos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ya padre, nos vamos a ver si tenemos algo de suerte.- Dijo Tifa sosteniendo la puerta para que salieran sus amigos.

- Está bien, no lleguen tan tarde.- Contestó el señor Bath.

Durante el camino Link iba probando su puntería con la resortera disparando a lo que veía, Tifa los guío a través del pueblo hacia un rincón que parecía ser muy normal, en donde había un psadizo muy discreto en el cual dos guardias los detuvieron pero Tifa dijo que venían de parte de su tío y los dejaron pasar atravesándolo sin mayores complicaciones, llegando a donde hace muchos años un árbol majestuoso guiaba, protegía y amaba profundamente al pueblo kokiri, al igual que todo por ahí, el paisaje estaba completamente seco, de hecho era solo un terreno baldío sin nada en él.

- Vaya….- Dijo Navi.- Este lugar antiguamente era hermoso, he visto un par de imágenes.

- Ahora es solo tierra….- Dijo Tifa.

- No hay nada, y tampoco está el famoso skull kid.- Dijo Timo.

- Abre los ojos Timo.- Kafei con su cámara hizo un acercamiento de una figura que se observaba sentada sobre una roca a lo lejos.

- ¿Lo espantaremos si vamos todos?- Preguntó Link sin despegar la mirada de la criatura.

- Mejor noquéalo con la resortera. Sugirió Tmo.

- ¡Timo!- Exclamó Tifa.- Que pésimos modales, acerquémonos y seamos civilizados.

- Parece lo mejor.- Link se comenzó a acercar al personaje en cuestión seguido de sus amigos, cuando de pronto el sujeto dirige la vista hacia ellos, sus ojos negros inspiraban temor y la sonrisa macabra que esbozó luego de mirar por unos segundos al grupo los dejó a todos helados, más aún cuando se puso de pie y corriendo se dirigía hacia Link.

- ¡Link!- Exclamó Navi.- ¡Reacciona!

Instintivamente como si lo tuviera guardado en algún lugar de su memoria, como si lo hubiera hecho un montón de veces Link desenfundó su espada y colocó su escudo firme frente a él, pero de nada sirvió, la veloz criatura de un salto se colocó justo detrás de Link y lo abrazó con fuerza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Les ha gustado? Espero que sí porque me demoré bastante en subirlo jajaja, si no ;C mejor suerte para el próximo? prometo que intentaré que sea mucho mejor y por fin se viene la acción, basta de bla bla, vamos a movernos un poquito, a desenfundar la espada a clavar el metal ! Espero les haya gustado esta entrega ;D

(Entra Kafei en escena junto a Zelda)

- Link, le dije que no viniera, que no querías verla.

- ¿Podríamos hacer la distinción entre Link77 y Link?

- Cállate, si quiero ver a Link el me recibirá.

- Que no soy Link u.u y ustedes no son reales, son parte de mi imaginación que pelea para darme ideas sobre la historia, lo hace más real.

- Amigo, soy real, en fin venía a decirte que he editado todas las cintas y accidentalmente las subí a internet.

- Pero Kafei! Quedará un caos... ni tu podrás estar tranquilo, podría pasarle algo a Anju ¿Cuando ocurrió esto?

- Aun no, después de que salgamos del Gr... (Zelda le tapa la boca)

- Ya déjanos solos (Kafei es lanzado fuera de la habitación)

- Link... yo... esta parte de la historia es bonita...

- Lo sé, la manera en que nos mirábamos, como decías mi nombre, como no me dejabas decirte el tuyo...

- Aún no puedes...

- Lo sé mi princesa (Zelda se acerca mucho a Link77)

- Crei que esta parte no te gustaba (sus narices se rozan)

- ¿Por qué? (Zelda le toma la cara con sus manos y sus labios se rozan)

- Por lo bien que la pasaré en la fie...

- IDIOTA! Ya lo recuerdo (Zelda golpea a Link en la entrepierna y se marcha)

- auch, creo que lo merecía...


	10. El primer paso

!He aquí! Más vale tarde que nunca, pero aquí llega un nuevo capítulo ante algunas personas que me han apurado un poquito jaja, pero no pasa nada que todo eso me alienta y me anima mucho :3 Creo que este capítulo quedó bastante largo por lo que pueden haber algunos errores, porque no lo revisé, son las 3 de la mañana, estoy muy cansado y debería dormir fue un fin de semana agotador pero excelente. Gracias a **Emilia-Romagna **me encantan tus comentarios ^^ a **Ariasu Akane** más conocida como Caro jaja, no he revisado si ya actualizaste pero si no lo has hecho te mataré por face 77, gracias a** Leonshinoda **y sus comentarios tan alentadores ;D a **Laity** y me daré el lujo de citarla "Hola soy una gran fan de este fic..." eso es como si fuera fan mía o no? jajaja okey lo siento es mi ego u.u gracias por leer **Laity, **gracias a **Lala** por leer la historia y tus buenas vibras ;D y finalmente a **Guest** y respecto a su pregunta, no he escrito ningún otro fic de Zelda, este es el primero. Ahora sin más preámbulos disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

**El primer paso**

- ¡LINK!- El skull kid no soltaba a Link de su abrazo y parecía estar muy feliz de verlo.- Tantos años pensé que habías muerto.

- Y a este ¿qué le pasa?- Preguntó Timo observando la escena sin poder creerla.

- ¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Kafei.

- Claro que no.- Respondió Link.- Se los hubiera dicho.

- Al parecer el sí te conoce.- Dijo Tifa tratando de ver la cara del skull kid de la cual caían lágrimas.

- Espera ¿Por qué estás tan joven?- Preguntó el skull kid separándose súbitamente de Link.- Tú no eres Link…

- De seguro no soy el Link que conoces.

- Te ves igual…- Dijo el skull kid acercándose e inspeccionando a Link. El rubio hizo lo mismo y se percató que aquella criatura tenía muchas arrugas en su piel, que parecía hecha de paja, además tenía una joroba, de seguro era muy anciano.

- Disculpe señor.- Dijo Navi acercándose.- ¿Qué hace por estos lugares?

- Pero si tú eres la hada que Link buscaba en su viaje… Tú tienes que ser Link, no cabe otra explicación.- La extraña criatura no entendía lo que pasaba, se frotaba la cabeza mirando el piso tratando de recordar.

- ¿No será el skull kid de tu foto?- Le preguntó Kafei a Link enfocando su confundida expresión.

- Trae para acá.- Timo le quita el gorro a Link, lo da vuelta y le muestra la foto al skull kid.- ¿Este eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo, junto a Link, Tael y Taya ¿Por qué tienen esta foto?- El skull kid estuvo con la mirada perdida un minuto hasta que Tifa lo sacó de su espasmo.

- ¿Está bien señor?

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!- Exclamó contento el skull kid dando un salto escapando de toda lógica debido a lo acabado que se veía cuando estaba quieto.- Tú eres el sucesor de Link, si es así llevas el apellido que se ganó…

- Mi nombre es Link Rohl…- Dijo algo tímido el hylian.

- ¡Así es! Eres el sucesor de mi amigo.- El skull kid parecía aún más alegre que cuando creyó que Link era su amigo.- Te he estado esperando, mi amigo Link libró al pueblo de Termina de una terrible devastación casi provocada por mí, al terminar de salvar a Termina y a mí, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y para compensar todo el mal que había causado, le prometí que no dejaría que se perdiera la canción que abre el camino hacia la esmeralda kokiri.

- ¡Excelente!- Exclamaron Link y Navi con alegría.

- Y yo que quería que te noquearan con la resortera…- Dijo Timo en voz baja.

- ¿Es por eso que están aquí?- Los ojos del anciano skull kid se iluminaban de pensar que le cumpliría la promesa hecha a su amigo.

- Así es.- Contestó Link con una sonrisa.

- Disculpe señor.- Dijo Navi.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mi nombre… me temo que he pasado tanto tiempo en esta forma que no recuerdo mi nombre de cuando era kokiri, pero Link me llamaba por lo que soy….. Skull Kid.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Le interrogó Kafei con la cámara.

- Que yo recuerde tengo 511 años pero estoy seguro que dos años seguidos me olvidé de mi cumpleaños por lo que tendría 513.

- ¿Y cómo es que aún sigue con vida?- Preguntó dulcemente Tifa.

- A veces una promesa es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, no puedo descansar en paz hasta cumplir mi palabra.- Skull Kid posó sus desgastados ojos negros sobre Link.- Tu antepasado fue un hombre tremendamente valiente, era un héroe en muchos reinos y era un símbolo de esperanza, nos daba fuerza para mantenernos unidos y ser valientes.

- Veo que fue muy importante para ti.- Dijo Link conmovido por las palabras de Skull Kid.- Sé que donde esté te está mirando y se siente orgulloso de que después de tanto tiempo cumplas tu palabra.

Skull Kid sonrío y sacó una ocarina de sus ropas.- Pone mucha atención, con esta melodía se te revelarán los caminos hacia la esmeralda.- Inmediatamente una melodía muy alegré invadió los oídos de los presentes, con un Link muy atento a los movimientos de las manos de Skull Kid, aunque de todas formas Kafei estaba grabando todo. Al terminar la melodía Skull Kid comenzó a hablar.- Por más derrotado que estés esta canción inundara tu corazón de alegría, se llama La Canción de Saria, entregada por una kokiri a mi amigo.

- Si, está todo muy bonito.- Interrumpió Timo.- Pero ¿Dónde está la esmeralda?

- ¡Que idiota eres!- Exclamó Tifa.- ¿No ves que nos abrió su corazón?

- No te preocupes bella kokiri.- Dijo Skull Kid sonriendo.- Colóquense e medio de este terreno baldío, yo ya no puedo hacer más por ustedes.- Al decir esto le entregó la ocarina a Link y volvió al lugar donde se encontraba antes de ser perturbado.

- Pues, andando no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo Navi guiando al grupo.

- Kafei muéstranos la grabación.- Dijo Link acercándose.

- Claro.- Durante un rato Link y Kafei observaron la grabación hasta que el rubio decidió que ya la tenía.

- Vamos tú puedes.- Le animó Navi con una sonrisa.

Link comenzó con su melodía, al principio dudó un poco al ser la primera vez que tocaba una ocarina, pero luego tocó con más confianza la alegre melodía. Durante esta escena Skull Kid lo observaba viendo a su viejo amigo en la imagen del joven héroe tocando la ocarina que él le había entregado.

De pronto en el piso se iluminó un círculo con extraños símbolos de un radio de 10 metros, todos se miraban excepto Link que tocaba la ocarina con los ojos cerrados, cuando de pronto Link sintió algo, de inmediato abrió los ojos y el círculo de luz desapareció junto con el piso, todos comenzaron a caer sin poder hacer nada más que gritar. Skull Kid por fin cumplió su promesa después de tantos años se sentía realizado.

- Sé que me estás escuchando, nos reuniremos una vez más.- Dijo mirando al cielo Skull Kid para luego acostarse en el piso y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras que en caída libre…

- ¡LOS ZORAS NO NACIMOS PARA VOLAAAAR!- Exclamó muy asustado Timo.

- ¡AFÍRMENSE!- Exclamó Kafei.

- ¡¿DE QUÉ?!- Exclamó Link cuando por fin cayeron sobre lo que parecía ser una telaraña muy espesa, pero esta cedió amortiguando la caída y cayeron un nivel más abajo en una habitación redonda llena de antorchas encendidas con una única puerta.

Mientras tanto en la superficie dos siluetas veloces como el rayo cayeron del cielo directo al agujero recién abierto por La Canción de Saria.

- ¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Link, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron algo aturdidos.- Pues andando.

- ¡Alto ahí!- Exclamó una voz conocida por Link.

- ¿Vaati?- Preguntó Timo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ustedes…- La expresión de Vaati paso del odio a… Bueno más odio.- ¿Quién de ustedes es el elegido por las Diosas?

- ¿Qué pasa si soy yo?- Preguntó desafiante Link.

- Por tu culpa he tenido que sufrir toda clase de torturas, por eso te destruiré.- Dijo confiado Vaati.

- Ya te vencí una vez ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Link haciendo alusión al episodio del club de esgrima.

- Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte.- Vaati se desabrochó el cinturón del cual colgaban un par de pistolas y lo arrojó al piso.

- ¿Estás seguro que no las necesitas?- Link se sacó su escudo y espada de su espalda y los arrojó al piso.

- La pelea más esperada del Colegio Nacional de Hyrule, Link vs Vaati, Vaati vs Link.- Relataba Kafei emocionado pero una silueta cayó sobre Vaati, de inmediato se puso de pie y amarró al joven de cabellos plateados.

- ¿Durián?- Preguntó Link creyendo reconocer al atacante de Vaati.

- Ya nos aguó la fiesta este.- Dijo Timo acercándose al sheikah.- Oye amigo desamárralo que por fin iban a pelear.

- Timo, no era un espectáculo, además Link no quería pelear.- Dijo Tifa, pero luego al ver la expresión de Link notó que este si quería pelear con Vaati.

- Link es mejor evitar esa pelea.- Le dijo Navi al oído, mientras las expresiones de Timo y Kafei le decían "haz algo".

- Es mejor así chicos.- Dijo Link.- Gracias Durián.

- De nada…. De todas formas Vaati es mucho más fuerte que tú ahora.- Cada vez que hablaba Durián su voz sonaba tan diferente.- Tus amigos deberían irse, es muy peligroso.

Link miró a sus amigos, notó que Timo y Kafei estaban decididos a acompañarlos, pero Tifa dudó un poco, hasta que Link la convenció con la mirada de que era más seguro para ella.

- Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo la kokiri acercándose a Durián.

- Yo no he dicho nada.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Somos tus amigos, te conocemos, quieres proteger a todos siempre, ya te ayudé todo lo que pude para encontrar el camino a la esmeralda.- La pelirroja estaba al borde de las lágrimas de emoción y su voz sonaba quebrada.- No me despediré de ustedes porque sé que volverán…

Al finalizar el discurso de Tifa, el guerrero sheikah la arrimó hacia él de la cintura y con una fuerza sobrehumana de un salto salió de allí junto al inconsciente Vaati y la kokiri.

-¡Al fin! ¡A la aventura!- Exclamó Timo avanzando hacia la solitaria puerta seguido de sus amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El castillo de Hyrule mientras Link buscaba la esmeralda era un caos, gente corriendo por todos lados, y es que el gobierno tenía bastante trabajo, ya se habían removido los escombros del terremoto junto a uno que otro cadáver de gente que no tuvo la suerte de escapar a tiempo de sus viviendas.

Como fuera advertido antes el reino estaba desabastecido, no llegaban alimentos a la ciudadela, los huertos de kakariko sólo bastaban para kakariko, los mercados estaban vacíos, las personas sólo comían lo que habían alcanzado a comprar. Pero el rey confiaba en que las relaciones con pueblos lejanos le fueran de ayuda en esta ocasión o de otra forma estaba perdido, la gente ya no creía en la corona y si la situación continuaba quizás que cosas podrían ocurrir.

- ¡Su majestad!- Exclamó corriendo un guardia.- ¡Venga al balcón a ver lo que ocurre!

El rey preocupado acudió al balcón principal seguido de su fiel consejero Júpiter.- Con todo su respeto su majestad pero creo que debería comprar comida al extranjero, será mucho más rápido que reparar los caminos, da igual la bancarrota en estas circunstancias.- Dijo Júpiter al ver lo que acontecía.

- De inmediato.- Contestó el rey preocupado.

Fuera de la reja del castillo una multitud enfurecida con pancartas y todo tipo de objetos contundentes gritaban enfurecidos, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse mucho ya que estaban los caballeros protegiendo la entrada y los caballeros sí que eran fuertes.

- ¡Queremos comer!- Exclamaba un chico entre la multitud enfurecida.

- ¡Acaso en el castillo tampoco comen!- Otro señor muy enojado se abría paso para encarar a los caballeros.

- Cuidado civil, que mi espada es muy caprichosa.- Al decir esto el señor tomó un poco de distancia ante el moreno y alto caballero que tenía un aspecto muy rudo.

Cuando en el horizonte se divisó una mancha gris en el cielo que crecía de a poco, justo cuando comenzó a vibrar el teléfono del rey.

- ¿Aló? Lo acabamos de ver… ¿ah sí? Muy bien, gracias.- El rey guardó su celular y miró a Júpiter.- Viene ayuda de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, estamos salvados.

- Excelente su majestad, una deuda menos que enfrentar, aun así está costando muy caro levantar el reino de nuevo, pero es necesario.- Dijo Júpiter midiendo cada una de sus palabras.- Por el momento le aconsejo concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en levantar la ciudadela y reparar los caminos hacia ella.

- Y con Zelda ¿Qué hago? Está desesperada por ver a Link…- Dijo el rey preocupado.

- Su majestad usted sabe que el joven Link es una persona excelente.- Dijo Júpiter mirando serio al rey.- Pero…. No sé si es peligroso o es más seguro que la princesa tenga una relación con elegido por las Diosas.

- Yo lo conocí y me da muy buena espina, sobre todo por el hecho de que Zelda está loca por él.- Dijo el rey.- Cuando estaba con el otro tipo que nunca lo conocí, tampoco nunca me enteré que tuvo una relación, ahora me lo dijo Impa al explicarme todo el rollo entre Link y Zelda, pero anteriormente nunca se le notó nada, a diferencia de ahora es como si flotara cuando está pensando en Link.

- Quizás sea bueno para todos esta relación, pero por el momento no puede verlo, Link está en una búsqueda peligrosa en el bosque kokiri.

- ¿Tiene que ver con las famosas profecías?- Preguntó el rey algo irónico.- Aún me es difícil creer que si ese chico no consigue las tres piedras el reino pueda derrumbarse, aunque no puedo negar que el terremoto fue una señal muy fuerte.

- Rauru le advirtió del terremoto, pero fue algo ambiguo acerca de la fecha, de todas formas no había forma de prepararse para algo así, no queda más que confiar en Rauru y en el chico.- Sentenció Júpiter.

- Acompáñame a hablar con los de la ONU.- Dijo el rey mientras el par de helicópteros se dirigían al helipuerto del castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

- Al parecer no somos los únicos aquí.- Dijo Link inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraban, una habitación con un bloque sobre un botón que activaba el mecanismo que abría una gran puerta de hierro.

- Pensando en eso, no tengo un arma.- Dijo Timo.

- Yo tampoco, pero no la necesito estaré seguro detrás de ustedes….- Dijo Kafei.-….supongo.

- ¿Te presto la resortera?- Preguntó Link atravesando el umbral de la puerta abierta.

- Claro que no, no quiero una arma de nenas.- Dijo el zora, mientras caminaban en lo que parecía ser una habitación redonda llena de huesos.

- Chicos, estén atentos este lugar está lleno de trampas.

Al terminar la frase Navi todos los huesos del piso se rearmaron y el cuarteto se vio rodeado por varios esqueletos armados de espadas y escudos esperando abalanzarse sobre ellos, de inmediato Link se puso en posición de batalla.

- ¡DAME LA RESORTERA!- Exclamó Timo mientras los esqueletos los miraban con la cabeza ladeada midiendo sus movimientos.

- ¡Hey!- Exclamó Navi llamando la atención de Link.- Son stalfos, cuando están cerca de ti, hay que ver sus movimientos con cuidado ¡A atacarlo cuando baje la guardia! Intenta desarmarlos.

Link tenía su escudo en alto mientras con la otra mano trataba de buscar su resortera en su cinturón, pero no la encontraba.- Navi ¿Cómo rayos saco la resortera?

- Piensa en la resortera con fuerza, cierra los ojos si te cuesta.- Respondió la hada de inmediato.- Apresúrate los stalfos son tontos pero ya atacarán.

Link le hizo caso a su compañera cerrando los ojos.- ¡Resortera!- Exclamó para por fin sacar la resortera de su cinturón y lanzársela a Timo para que se defendiera.- ¡Kafei Toma el escudo!- Link le lanzó el escudo a momento en que se abalanzaba sobre su primer adversario el que le lanzó una estocada pero Link fácilmente la esquivó saltando hacia un lado y le devolvió una feroz estocada en la barbilla lo que hizo que la cabeza del stalfo saliera volando y su cuerpo corriera sin sentido.

- ¡Buen golpe!- Exclamó Navi.

- Chicos no tengo nueces deku.- Dijo Timo lanzando piedras con la resortera lo que no les hacía nada a los stalfos.

- ¡Ven idiota!- Exclamó Kafei justo antes de ponerse delante del zora con el escudo protegiéndolo de una estocada que pudo ser mortal.

- Definitivamente no estamos ayudando a Link.- Dijo timo sujetando el escudo para que Kafei grabara con libertad.

Link se colocó contra sus espaldas manteniendo a raya a los stalfos, con sendas estocadas, parecía que le era fácil.- ¡Hey Link!- Exclamó Navi desde la altura.- Hay nueces deku en las paredes.

- Esto será divertido.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.- Chicos cuiden sus espaldas.

- Todo es diversión hasta que alguien se saca un ojo.- Dijo Kafei cubriéndose.

- O una aleta.- Dijo timo forcejeando con los stalfos

Link inclinó su cuerpo tocando el piso con su espada, inmediatamente con un rápido movimiento abrió su brazo dejando a tres stalfos fuera de combate y derribando momentáneamente a unos cuantos más, aprovechó la sorpresa para atravesar el camino recién abierto esquivando y dando estocadas hasta que de un salto escapó de la última estocada para salir de la masa de stalfos y coger las nueces deku.

-Excelente, ahora no las lances o Timo no podrá usarlas.- Dijo Navi.

- ¿Qué acaso explotan?

- Exactamente.

- No te creo.- Dijo Link lanzando una hacia los stalfos, lo que creó una explosión que eliminó a un par y desorientó a los otros, ya de los alrededor de 15 stalfo solo quedaban 5 en pie.

Aprovechando la confusión Link rápidamente atravesó por entre los stalfos y llegó donde sus amigos.

- Gracias orejón.- Dijo Timo recibiendo las nueces. Rápidamente Timo comenzó a lanzar nueces deku con la resortera haciendo que las explosiones acabaran con los stalfos que seguían dando pelea.

- Bueno eso fue entretenido.- Dijo Link envainando su espada.- Kafei lleva tú el escudo, lo necesitarás.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.- Respondió el camarógrafo.- ¿Algunas declaraciones después de tu primer combate?

- ¿Un saludo a mis fans?- Preguntó Link acercándose a la cámara.

- Que no tienes fans.- Dijo Timo.

- Entonces… stalfos tengan cuidado que Link anda suelto.

- Eres pésimo dando declaraciones…- Dijo Kafei.

- Chicos paren de jugar y vámonos.- Dijo Navi volando hacia la próxima habitación.

El cuarteto siguió su camino entrando a una habitación con varias "flores gigantes con dientes" cortadas que yacían muertas en el piso, un círculo formado por antorchas en el medio todas encendidas y un bloque de concreto dispuesto debajo de una plataforma que daba a una puerta.

-Definitivamente hay alguien más aquí.- Dijo Navi inspeccionando el cuarto.

- ¿Que idiota mataría las plantas?- Preguntó Kafei enfocando las flores muertas.

- ¿No ves que tienen dientes?- Preguntó Timo.- Es lo lógico matarlas.

- Desgraciadamente el pescadito tiene razón.- Dijo Navi.- Son Deku Babas peligrosas flores carnívoras.

- ¡Rayos! Quienquiera que sea se nos está adelantando.- Dijo Link serio, subiéndose al bloque para alcanzar la puerta.- Así que apúrense.

Nuestros héroes continuaron su camino por lo que parecía ser un largo túnel, muy húmedo y alumbrado por antorchas, caminaron sin mayores problemas alrededor de 5 minutos cuando de pronto centenares de lo que parecían murciélagos enfurecidos salieron al ataque.

- ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Navi escondiéndose tras de Link.- Son Keese, son débiles pero molestosos.

- ¡Son demasiados!- Exclamó Link.- ¡Corran! (quien no lo hizo alguna vez xd)- Link colocó su espada delante en forma horizontal como si fuera una lanza para abrirse camino ante la multitud de Keese, seguido de Timo que había recogido más nueces Deku y le disparaba a lo que alcanzaba mientras Navi lo molestaba en el oído diciéndole que tenía pésima puntería y por último Kafei con el escudo se protegía de los Keese, aunque a veces chocaban con la lente de la cámara. Después de un minuto pudieron ver la salida del túnel el que daba a un gran vestíbulo que al entrar se cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, yo te conozco imbécil!- Exclamó un solitario joven flaco, alto y de cabellos blancos que estaba frente a una gran puerta al final del vestíbulo.

- Yo también a ti idiota.- Dijo Link acercándose desafiante.

- Cuida tu tono maldito hijo de puta, el gran Grahim no tendrá compasión contigo.- Dijo Grahim quedando a centímetros de Link.- Que enano eres, no me costaría nada aplastarte.

- Que egocéntrico eres.- Respondió Link.- Y para aplastarme primero debes alcanzarme y no estoy seguro que tus bracitos puedan moverse sin que se quiebren.

- Link.- Dijo Timo interponiéndose en el par que parecían perros rabiosos mostrándose los colmillos.- ¿Quién es y por qué se conocen?

- El novio de Zelda y lo he visto en Facebook…

- Yo también lo he visto en Facebook, de hecho intercambiamos un par de palabras.- Dijo Grahim sacando a Timo de en medio y acercándose a Link sacando pecho.

- ¿Qué no sabes contar?- Preguntó Kafei.- Estás en desventaja.

- Tú estás grabando, el zora es un payaso, la hada no cuenta y Link como todos ustedes es muy débil.- Dijo Grahim altanero.

- Este es más egocéntrico que tú.- Dijo Kafei enfocando a Link.

- ¡¿Cómo que no cuento?!- Exclamó enfadada Navi.- ¡Link es hora de pelear!

Link lanzó su espada al piso, ya que parecía que Grahim estaba desarmado y se dispuso en posición de pelea.- Esta no la cuentas.- Dijo Grahim con malicia.- Te mataré.

Cuando Grahim se iba a abalanzar sobre Link una puerta que estaba en una de las paredes laterales se abrió y apareció una chica no muy alta de contextura media, tenía su pelo castaño con tonos rojizos hasta los hombros, separado en dos coletas y parcialmente cubierto por una boina color verde limón que iba a juego con sus ropas.

- Amo, no encontré nada.- Dijo de inmediato con su chillona voz interrumpiendo.

- Entonces solo queda una puerta.- Dijo Grahim abandonando la pelea.- Lo siento insecto para otro día será.

- Estaré listo maldito infeliz.- Respondió Link serio recogiendo su espada.

- ¡¿Grusi que estás esperando?! ¡Ve por la llave!- Exclamó Grahim prepotente.

- Señor ese cuarto está bajo el agua…-Dijo Grusi inclinando su cabeza.- No sé nadar.

Al escuchar agua a Timo se le iluminó la cara.- Pescadito, creo que la llave que buscan abre la puerta grande con el gran cerrojo que está en frente y tienes la ventaja para obtenerla.- Dijo Navi.

Al parecer Grahim pensó lo mismo que Navi porque se giró y fue hacia Link.- Hagamos un trato…- Dijo aun desafiante.- Me prestas al zora y tú te quedas con Zelda.

- Nada de eso.- Respondió Link con una risa sarcástica.- Eres un idiota al querer cambiar a Zelda por una piedra que no tiene sentimientos y no ilumina tu rostro cuando la ves.

- No entiendo nada de lo que hablas, es hermosa, así la defino yo.

- Pobre de ti, no sabes nada de la vida.- El rubio parecía que en cualquier momento le daba un puñetazo al flacuchento Grahim.

- ¡Alto, alto!- Interrumpió Timo.- Yo soy un ente independiente.

- Es verdad.- Dijo Link.- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- No, gracias.- Dijo Timo dando media vuelta y sentándose en la escalera que daba a la gran puerta que tenía un cerrojo enorme, la llave debería ser de las mismas dimensiones.

- ¿Para qué quieres la piedra a todo esto?- Preguntó Navi.

- ¡Eso no les incumbe!- Exclamó enfadada Grusi.

- ¡Silencio!- Le ordenó Grahim.

- Pero amo…- La chica enfadada se sentó junto a Timo

- ¿Por qué le haces caso?- Le preguntó Timo.

- Me salvó la vida, le estoy en deuda.- Contestó la chica muy amable.

- Pero te trata pésimo y es un idiota.- Dijo el zora con una mueca de disgusto.- Un verdadero líder empuja con su gente, no deja que empujen para llevarse la gloria.

- ¿Cómo Link?- Preguntó haciendo contacto visual con Timo.

- Exacto, Link es un gran líder, siempre trata de sacrificarse él antes que los demás.

- Lástima que estamos en distintos bandos.- Dijo Grusi sonriendo.- Me agradas.

- Tú también a mí, iré a ver que se traen estos dos, de todas formas tendré que ir a buscar la llave.- Dijo Timo levantándose.

- ¡No podrás ni derrotar a Gohma!- Exclamó Grahim.- Arreglemos esto por las buenas.

- ¿Tan poderosa es esa Gohma que tienes miedo de debilitarte en una pelea conmigo?- Respondió Link con un tono más alto que su adversario.

- No tienes idea…- Dijo Grahim.- ¿Le temes a las arañas?

Link iba a responder pero luego recordó el experimento que Jupiter había realizado sobre él y como había eliminado sus temores infundados, supuestamente…- Se supone que no.- Contestó Link.

- Bueno, ahora les temerás.

- Si es tan fuerte.- Dijo Kafei.- Luchemos juntos.

- ¡Ja! Tú ni luchas.- Dijo altanero Grahim.- ¿Y quién se quedará con la piedra?

- Nosotros la necesitamos en nombre de la familia real.- Dijo Link.

Grahim se sorprendió de escuchar que Link venía en nombre de la familia real, pero trató de disimularlo.- Yo estoy por encima de esa familia.

- De verdad eres un idiota, sin nosotros no puedes conseguir la llave.- Dijo Link frunciendo el ceño.- O nos dejas la piedra a nosotros o nos trenzamos a golpes ahora mismo.

- No tiene sentido, sería un abuso de poder darte una paliza, ya nos veremos malnacido y te quitaré la esmeralda kokiri.- Dijo Grahim intimidando a Link con la mirada.- Si es que la consigues…¡Vámonos Grusi!

Grusi siguió a Grahim no sin antes mirar a Timo y hacer una mueca como diciendo "no puedo hacer nada".

- Vamos.- Dijo Navi.- Todos abran una puerta y vean si la habitación está inundada.

Link y Navi se dirigieron a una puerta donde no había más que lagartos con forma de humanos muertos en el piso. Timo abrió una en la que al parecer solo habían arbustos en el piso, pero de uno de ellos se paró un extraño ser que parecía una piña con patas que le lanzó una piedra por su trompa, pero esta se estrelló contra la puerta. El de la suerte fue Kafei, en la habitación había unas escaleras que descendían pero el agua no dejaba ver hacia dónde.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Acá es!- Exclamó Kafei.

- Bien pescadito.- Dijo Link dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Te toca.

- Allá voy.- Timo se lanzó al agua y al cabo de medio minuto el nivel del agua descendió a solo un par de centímetros, ahora dejando ver el cuarto el que solo tenía un cofre enorme en medio rodeado de barrotes de acero.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Kafei.

- Le abrí el paso al agua, la via de fuga estaba bloqueada, le di un buen golpe.- Contestó el zora.

- Bien hecho pescadito.- Dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

- Creo que el agua te tiene fobia.- Dijo Link mientras examinaba la habitación.- Lo mismo ocurrió en la piscina del colegio.

- Soy un zora.- Contestó Timo entrecerrando los ojos.- El agua me ama.

- Da igual.- Dijo Link tratando de doblar los barrotes.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Debe haber una forma de alcanzar el cofre.- Dijo Kafei.

- No alcanzo.- Dijo Timo estirándose para alcanzar el cofre.- Está muy lejos.

De ahí en adelante se pasaban los minutos con severos intentos fallidos de alcanzar el cofre o romper los barrotes, pero nada surgía efecto, ni con la espada de Link, incluso Navi trató de levantar el cofre, pero resultó imposible. Después de casi media hora estaban todos cansados sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Timo no aguantó más la guerra psicológica y se acostó en el piso.

- Pescadito te estás mojando.- Dijo Navi sentándose sobre su pecho.

- Da igual, soy un zora…

- Tiene que haber una forma.- Decía Link dando vueltas por el cuarto.

- Quizás la idea era que el cuarto estuviera inundado.- Dijo Kafei.- Históricamente hay pruebas de que Timo siempre arruina todo.

- Claro que no, yo siempre alegro todo.- Dijo el zora aun tendido en el piso.

- ¿Qué tal de esa vez que destruiste el carrito que habíamos construido en cuarto de primaria?- Dijo Link todavía pensando en cómo llegar al cofre.

- O la vez que pateaste el último balón que nos quedaba para jugar fútbol a una casa donde no lo quisieron devolver.- Dijo kafei.

- Eso no prueba nada, son puras niñerías.- Dijo Timo.

- O la vez que nos perdimos en los montes del Lago Hylia por tu culpa.- Dijo Link.

- O la vez que…

- ¡Está bien!- Le interrumpió Timo a Kafei.- No sigan.

- Tiene que haber una forma.- Se repetía mecánicamente una y otra vez Link.

- Debe haberla, esto está hecho para que el elegido encuentre la piedra espiritual y nadie más que él.- Dijo Navi volando desde Timo hacia el cofre.

- ¿Por qué no tratas de tocar la canción que te enseñó Skull Kid?- Preguntó Kafei dejando la cámara en la escalera grabando todo.

- Esta es la primera vez que saldrás en el reality show.- Dijo Timo.

- No es un reality.- Le reprochó Link.- Y creo que tienes razón Kafei, lo intentaré.

- Creo que grabaré un rato yo.- Dijo Timo tomando la cámara y sentándose donde antes estaba tendido.- Hola Kafei saluda a tus fans.

- Cuidado Timo no la vayas a arruinar, igual que cuando…

- Si, si, ya sabemos.- Se apresuró a decir el zora restándole importancia.

- Kafei no puede tener fans, Anju se pondría celosa.- Dijo Link con la mano dentro de uno de los estuches de su cinturón.

- ¿Qué pasa Link?- Preguntó Kafei.

- Otra vez…- Dijo la hada revoloteando frente a Link.- Cierra los ojos.

Link cerró los ojos pero aun así nada pasaba.- ¡Ocarina!- Exclamó sacando su ocarina por fin del cinturón para ponerse a tocar la Canción de Saria, en la habitación resonaba la alegre melodía, pero aun así nada ocurrió.

- Estamos perdidos.- Dijo Timo acostándose nuevamente en el piso grabando con la cámara, cuando observó algo curioso en la pantalla de esta misma.- Esperen ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Kafei acercándose a tomar la cámara.

- Espera que le hago zoom.- Timo hizo un acercamiento y notó lo que parecía un cristal rosado del que solo se veía la mitad incrustado en el techo por dentro de los barrotes.

- Es un cristal de contacto.- Dijo Navi emocionada.- Sólo hay que darle un buen golpe, Timo usa la resortera.

- ¡Aja! El zora favorito de los niños de Hyrule llega al rescate.- Dijo Timo preparando la resortera, se concentró unos segundos y soltó el elástico, dando justo en el cristal, lo que provocó un fuerte sonido, el cristal se tornó blanco y se puso rosado de nuevo, haciendo que los barrotes bajaran de inmediato.

- ¡Bien hecho pescadito!- Exclamó Link acercándose al cofre y abriéndolo por fin, una luz muy fuerte hizo retroceder a todos, a la que luego se acostumbraron y Link levantó la llave.

- Que grande es.- Dijo Kafei.

- Vamos muchachos, es hora de ver a esa tal Gohma.- Dijo Navi apresurándolos.

El grupo se dirigió nuevamente al gran vestíbulo, subieron la escalera para ubicarse frente a la imponente puerta, Link colocó la llave en el cerrojo y la giro, este de inmediato cayó azotándose fuertemente en el piso dando lugar a un gran estruendo y la puerta se abrió, mostrando nada más que oscuridad.

- Vamos chicos es hora.- Dijo Link dando el primer paso.

- Estamos juntos en esto.- Dijo Kafei poniendo el modo nocturno.

- Vamos con todo.- Dijo Timo.

- ¡Adelante!- Exclamó Navi.

Nuestros héroes entraron a un corredor largo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde el camino se dividía en diez, los ojos de todos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, estaba oscuro pero se podía ver.

- ¿Y ahora por dónde vamos?- Preguntó Link.

- Ni idea.- Dijo Kafei mirando para todos lados con la cámara.

- Creo que sé que debes hacer, tengo una corazonada.- Dijo Navi.- Ponte el collar hecho de las tres piedras espirituales.

- Está bien.- Dijo Link algo confundido.- Collar.- Dijo con la mano en el estuche de su cinturón, el cual sacó y se lo colocó, de inmediato comenzó a brillar, después de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad aparentemente pero el collar cobró vida propia y parecía que estaba siendo jalado por alguien por lo que Link no pudo evitar moverse.

- Excelente, vamos.- Dijo el zora corriendo tras Link.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?!- Exclamó Link corriendo por el camino que le indicaba la piedra, de verdad era un verdadero laberinto con muchos caminos.

- "La magia llama a más magia", es una frase recurrente cuando te enseñan magia.- Dijo Navi.- Por lo que supuse que la piedra espiritual podría llamarse a sí misma.

- Espero lleguemos pronto, voy cansado.- Dijo Timo a Kafei exhausto.

- Ni que lo digas, Link corre muy rápido.- Dijo Kafei.

Hasta que por fin llegaron un gran habitación un poco mejor alumbrada con antorchas, de inmediato pudieron percatarse de que había telarañas por todas partes y era bastante grande, en las paredes, en el techo, por todos lados, caminaron con desconfianza hasta el centro del cuarto, el collar había dejado de jalar a Link por lo que la esmeralda debería estar cerca.

- Chicos…- Dijo Kafei paralizado.- ¡Cúbranse!

De inmediato Kafei corrió hacia una pared, al igual que todos, del techo cayó una tarántula de alrededor de unos tres metros y medio, con un gran ojo y garras en sus patas.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- Exclamó Link riendo a carcajadas.

- Yo la he visto antes, en imágenes mostradas por la Gran Hada, su ojo es vulnerable cuando esta rojo.- Dijo Navi.

Gohma observó a los intrusos con su gran ojo y comenzó a lanzar sus huevos, eran cientos de ellos, al mismo tiempo caían se rompieron otros huevos que tenía en el techo del que salieron arañas de medio metro.

- Jajajaja.- Link no podía parar de reír.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Preguntó Timo.

- Júpiter jajaja, me condicio jajaja nó para que jajaja me die jajaja ran jajaja risa jajaj las arañas.- Djo Link sin poder controlarse.

- Esto es grave dijo Kafei cubriéndose con el escudo, golpeando a las arañas pequeñas.

Gohma comenzó su ataque y se abalanzó sobre el grupo de un salto, pero todos reaccionaron lanzándose al piso quedando justo debajo de Gohma, Link atinó y le dio una estocada por debajo.

- Jajaja le di.- Dijo empujando a Kafei para que salieran de ahí.-

Gohma se retorció un poco pero la herida provocada por Link se cerró de inmediato.

- Creo que eso no sirve.- Dijo Timo pateando arañas.- Es hora de atacar el ojo antes que revienten más huevos de pequeñas arañas.

- El pescadito tiene razón.- Dijo Navi.- Hay que acabar esta pelea lo más pronto posible.

- Jajajaja.- Link seguía riendo aunque eso no le había impedido acabar con gran parte de las pequeñas arañas.

Gohma se acercó nuevamente al grupo esta vez Kafei escapó por la izquierda, Timo por la derecha y Link se quedó quieto frente a ella junto con Navi, pero Gohma decidió atacar a Kafei e intentó alcanzarlo con sus garras, pero Kafei rápidamente puso el escudo en alto para detener el golpe, lo que provocó que este saliera volando, pero logró safar.

- ¡Link! ¡Prepárate!- Exclamó Timo saltando y dándole con la resortera justo en el ojo, a lo que Gohma quedó tendida en el piso con su ojo rojísimo.

- ¡Ahora Link!- Exclamo Navi.

- Jajajaja.- Link no podía más que reír, llegó corriendo donde Gohma y comenzó a darle estocadas a una gran velocidad, pero Gohma se repuso y envió a Link por los aires.

- ¡Maldición!- Exclamó Kafei tomando el escudo de nuevo.- ¿Link no quieres el escudo?

- ¡Ni hablar, tienes que estar protegido, yo tengo la espada!- Exclamó Link desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando de pronto todos los huevos estallaron y ahora estaban rodeados por todos lados de arañas.

- Esto se puso feo.- Dijo Timo pateando arañas junto a Kafei.

- ¡Link hay que terminar la pelea ahora!- Exclamó Navi.

- Hago lo que puedo.- Dijo Link.

- Acércate a Gohma y solo ataca, sé que serás más rápido que ella.- Dijo Navi.

Link se acercó corriendo a Gohma la que le lanzó un golpe con sus garras, pero Link rodó por el piso, luego se puso de pie, saltó por sobre otro golpe de Gohma para colocarse justo al lado de Gohma enterrando su espada en el ojo de Gohma, de inmediato se puso de color rojo y Gohma calló. Link le siguió dando estocadas hasta que el ojo de Gohma cambió y atinó a escapar dando estocadas para todos lados a las pequeñas arañas.

- Jajaja, vamos jaja, Na jaja vi.- Dijo Link corriendo hacia Timo y Kafei.

Después de las últimas estocadas de Link Gohma se volvió loca e iba muy rápido corriendo por todo el cuarto, llegó hasta donde estaban los chicos luchando contra las pequeñas arañas y se puso a girar como loca, todos corrían por sus vidas, pero al ir juntos Gohma los seguía, y a las pequeñas arañas les daba tiempo para subirse sobre los chicos provocándoles daño.

- ¡Será jajaja me jaja jor que nos jajaj separemos!- Exclamó Link, lo que hicieron los chicos, pero Gohma seguía como loca inalcanzable para Link que además a ratos se tomaba el estómago de tanto reír.

- ¡Pescadito!- Exclamó Navi.- ¡Necesitamos que le des con la resortera en el ojo!

- ¡De inmediato!- Exclamo Timo.

- Es, muy difícil grabar así.- Decía Kafei atacando a las pequeñas arañas.

- Timo comenzó a atacar a Gohma con la resortera pero no atinaba ningún tiro Gohma seguía moviéndose muy rápido.

- ¡Llamaré su atención!- Dijo Kafei al ver que los esfuerzos de Timo no surgían efecto, al momento en que salía de entre las arañas para correr hacia Gohma, le lanzó una piedra lo que logró enfadarla y comenzó a seguir a Kafei.

- Bien, sigue así Kafei.- Decía Timo en voz baja concentrado apuntando con la resortera, mientras Link le despejaba las arañas.

- Jajajaja, va ajaja mos jaja Kafei.- Dijo Link.

Gohma de un salto le cerró el paso a Kafei y le lanzó dos golpes rapidísimos, el primero fue bloqueado por el chico, pero el segundo lanzó el escudo volando, Kafei echó a correr al momento en que Gohma disparó tela araña por su boca y Timo lanzó una nuez justo en el ojo de Gohma, quien cayó al piso.

- ¡Sí!- Exclamó Timo mientras las arañas lograron dar con él debido a que Link echó a correr hacia Gohma, pero no se había percatado de que Kafei estaba atrapado entre telarañas y estaba siendo atacado por arañas pequeñas por montones.

- ¡LINK! ¡Kafei está caído!- Exclamó Navi al ver que Kafei estaba siendo herido y Timo no podía salir del montón de arañas.

- Jajaja rayos…- Dijo Link corriendo ahora hacia Kafei quien estaba sangrando de su cuello por mordeduras de arañas, llegó de inmediato y despejó a todas las arañas, le quitó a Kafei sus ataduras y lo ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Estás bien Kafei?- Preguntó Navi.

- Si, no es nada.- Dijo el chico tomándose su cuello.- ¡LINK! ¡CUIDADO!

Gohma estaba tras de Link y le dio con sus garras en la cabeza aturdiendo al joven, enterrándole otra garra en el estómago, provocando una intensa hemorragia inmediata.

- ¡LINK!- Timo logró zafar y llegó a ayudar a Link pero Gohma lo mandó por los aires.

- ¡Link vamos ponte de pie!- Exclamó Navi mientras el herido Kafei llegaba con el escudo para interponerse en un intento de ataque hacia Link.

- Vamos.- Dijo Kafei incorporando a Link pero Gohma reaccionó de inmediato y les quitó el escudo de un golpe y lanzó otro que dejo a Kafei a su merced y a Link lo envió lejos.

- ¡Kafei!- Por fin Link dejó de reír, comenzó a ver todo en cámara lenta, observó cómo Timo se acercaba corriendo, pero aun así estaba muy lejos y como Gohma alzaba mucho una de sus garras para atacar a Kafei, solo había una opción, alzó su espada con fuerza y la lanzó como si fuera una lanza directo al ojo de Gohma y saltó sobre Kafei interponiéndose justo antes del momento del impacto, atravesando su espalda, el grito fue tan desgarrador que Navi cerró los ojos para no ver. A pesar de caer herido la espada de Link se había quedado incrustada en el ojo de Gohma, el que se tornó de un color rojo por completo, giro descontrolado unos segundos y Gohma voló en mil pedazos al igual que todas sus hijas.

- ¡LINK!- Exclamó Kafei sacándolo de encima de él y revisando su herida.- Está inconsciente.

- Debemos irnos, Link necesita un doctor, mi magia no es suficiente para curarlo.- Dijo Navi.

- Chicos.- Dijo Timo acercándose con la Esmeralda Kokiri en la mano.- Lo hicimos.

- Esperen debería abrirse un portal.- Dijo Navi observando para todos lados, cuando de pronto se iluminó un círculo azul en el piso.

- Cielos, Link está muy mal.- Dijo Timo preocupado, llevándolo en brazos mientras Kafei le hacía un torniquete para sus dos heridas, la del estómago y la de la espalda.

- ¡Corran! ¡Link aguanta!- Exclamó Navi con los ojos llorosos.

- Kafei cogió la espada de Link y entró al portal seguido de Timo que cargaba a Link y Navi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

- (¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? Me siento muy raro, me duele todo, es como cuando jugué cinco partidos de fútbol en un día pero mucho peor, también estoy como aprisionado ¿Por qué no me levanto?)

En un cuarto muy grande estaba Link con todo su cuerpo vendado, tenía heridas por doquier, su cuerpo entero ardía era un dolor molestoso pero soportable, se observó en un espejo y su cara tenía buen aspecto, vestía solo pantalones y sus vendas dejaban ver parte de sus pectorales y abdominales ligeramente marcados, había un balcón en la habitación por la que se apreciaba que estaba de noche.

- Veamos donde estoy para ver si averiguo que rayos pasó.- Dijo Link para sí mismo frotándose la cabeza.

El rubio se acercó al balcón abrió las cortinas y observó que estaba frente a una gran fiesta en el pueblo kokiri, todos bailaban y reían, al parecer alguien se dio cuenta de que había despertado y lo apuntaron entre vítores y gritos de aliento. Con una sonrisa el rubio dio a entender que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Grande Link!- Exclamaba un kokiri.

- ¡Gracias Link!- Exclamaba una chica ante lo que Link solo saludaba y así muchos gritos de todo tipo, cuando por fin llegó Navi.

- Link, al fin despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, estuviste dormido dos días, el doctor del pueblo te curó, la herida te atravesó por completo, la del estómago se unió con la de la espalda, no podrás tener actividad física por una semana si es que asistes a rehabilitación en la ciudadela de Hyrule y te ayudo con mi magia, si no, son tres meses.- Dijo Navi con una sonrisa.- Ahora toda esta gente te grita porque la Esmeralda revivió el bosque kokiri todo es verde de nuevo.

Era verdad Link no lo había notado en un principio pero el bosque estaba precioso lleno de verde.- Genial Navi, pero entonces ¿Conseguimos la Esmeralda?¿Cómo?¿Dónde están los chicos?¿Qué viene ahora?

- Ahora solo relájate viene una fiesta increíble, solo te esperábamos a ti para irnos hacia el escenario, vístete y vámonos.

- Claro, de inmediato.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Y Link.- Dijo Navi más seria.- No vuelvas a asustarme así.

- Lo siento Navi.- Dijo Link sonriendo.

- Que bien que entiendas.- Dijo la pequeña hada besando a su amigo en la mejilla.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Link.

- Puede que te haya tomado cariño.- Dijo Navi.- Podría ser tu fan.

- Jaja.- Río Link.- La número uno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

Y bueno ese fue el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y tengo una duda ¿Qué tal hago las partes de acción? Sé que no es mi fuerte, pero quiero comentarios, sugerencia y/o lo que sea xd. Ahora como siempre entrarán en mi dimensión alterna controlada por mi subconsciente y mis más profundos y oscuros deseos.

- ¡LINK! Me enteré que viste a Zelda la semana pasada.

- Tenías que enterarte en algún momento Kafei, al principio fue todo hermoso, pero... siempre ocurre algo.

- ¿Por qué tenías que recaer?

- No lo sé... esto me hace pésimo, estuve llorando, si soy un hombre y lloro...

- Tranquilo, quizás no sea para ti.

- Pero es que toda la situación es muy estúpida, absurda, no tiene pies ni cabeza.

- Las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere, tranquilo.

- Gracias Kafei, eres un buen amigo.

- Si pero deberías adelantar algo del próximo capítulo, siempre cuentas tus problemas un poco camuflados.

- Está bien, en el próximo capítulo sabrán la razón por la que Zelda me golpeó en la entrepierna en la dimensión alterna del capítulo anterior, no es una bonita razón, bueno fue divertido, pero...en fin mejor que lo vean ustedes.

- Pero cuenta lo que hiciste 77

- No lo haré, mejor que lo vean.

- Yo lo contaré ¡Link se porta mal en la fiesta kokiri! Y a que no saben quién está involu...(Link lo golpea)

- No debí haberte salvado de Gohma...


	11. Celebración y a casa

HOLAAAAA A TODOS ;DDD Al fin nuevo capítulo, me entretuvo bastante escribirlo espero que ustedes disfruten también al leerlo, no sé si este capítulo quedó largo, corto, normal o que se yo, no me apresuré tanto como otras veces aún así disculpen los errores u.u Debe ser una de las pocas veces que he actualizado en la mañana xd y no en estado zombie muy tarde (bendito seas paro) ahora agradecimientos ^^ **Emilia-Romagna **Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar constantemente una de las primeras en comentar antes que tuviera más de un comentario por capítulo xd gracias ;D **Ariasu Akane **De las primeras también en seguir la historia y tenemos una linda amistad en el ciberespacio ^^ gracias por todo ;D **Leonshinoda** Ya respondí tu pregunta sobre Grusi por un MP pero para todos los que leen por si tienen dudas es un personaje de Skyward Sword **Chica Otaku **Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios en el MP, espero sigas leyendo la historia y te guste este capítulo ;D. Y por último agradecer un comentario muy especial **Lala** Gracias por todas tus palabras pero por sobretodo por _"soy una gran fan tuya eres genial al igual q tu fic..._ " *-* sabía que tenía alguna fan en algún lado jajaja muchas gracias ;DD ahora espero disfruten el capítulo 11 ;D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

**Celebración y a casa**

- ¿De quién es esta casa Navi?- Decía Link mientras se vestía con sus ropas, ya que su equipaje estaba en la habitación.

- De Saria.

- ¿La chica del colegio?

- ¿Qué colegio?- Preguntó extrañada Navi.

- De mi colegio.

- Ah ¿Qué sé yo?- Respondió la pequeña.- Sólo conozco a tus compañeros, pero su padre es el doctor.

- Está bien, vamos.- Dijo Link que se había puesto unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas blancas, una polera azul y se abrigó con un chaleco blanco que tenía una capucha.

A penas Link salió de la casa la muchedumbre comenzó a abalanzarse sobre él, pero como caminaba con algo de dificultad por sus heridas les hacía un gesto con la mano para que se detuvieran y todo quedaba en un fuerte aplauso y gritos de agradecimiento, miraba para todos lados en busca de una cara conocida, la cual no encontraba, pero de todas formas seguía su camino sin rumbo, hasta que divisó al tío de Tifa.

- ¡Link! Hasta que despertaste, te íbamos a esperar un par de minutos más y si no comenzaría de todas maneras la fiesta.- Dijo Frido.- Has despertado en el momento preciso, gracias hijo, de verdad, has devuelto la magia y el verde a esta tierra que siempre se caracterizó por eso.

- Fue un gusto.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa mientras la música había parado y todos estaban atento a lo que hablaban.- Cuando quieran.

- Definitivamente eres el elegido por las diosas, gracias Link, ahora por favor ven conmigo.- Dijo Frido llevando a Link hacia el terreno baldío donde habían abierto el camino para obtener la Esmeralda Kokiri seguidos de todos los presentes en la fiesta.

- Link hiciste un gran trabajo ¿Ves lo felices que están todos?- Preguntó Navi.

Y en realidad era así, el ambiente estaba increíble, solo caras sonrientes entre las que Link trataba de buscar a sus amigos. Ya en el terreno en donde hace mucho tiempo se encontraba el Gran Árbol Deku un escenario estaba montado con instrumentos y varios micrófonos, Frido ayudó a Link que para subir las escaleras le dolían sus heridas, después de eso cogió el micrófono mientras el lugar se llenaba.

- Hace algunos días, unos visitantes casi no son dejados pasar al pueblo.- Comenzó a decir Frido.- ¡Pero estos mismos visitantes han demostrado su valor al conseguir la Esmeralda Kokiri!

Los presentes reaccionaron eufóricos ante las palabras de su líder, ante lo que Link solo sonreía tímidamente.- Hoy amigos míos, les quiero presentar al que hizo posible la hazaña, al muchacho que le devolvió sus colores al bosque, un gran aplauso por favor para el elegido por las diosas ¡Link!- Exclamó Frido.

La multitud con un grito ensordecedor le demostró a Link su gratitud, después de un minuto más o menos por fin hubo silencio.

- En nombre de todo el pueblo kokiri, te hacemos entrega de una de nuestras reliquias.- Dijo Frido.- ¡La Espada Kokiri!

Un par de chicas kokiris subieron al escenario con la espada en cuestión, en comparación a la espada de Link era bastante pequeña, al recibirla el rubio la desenfundó de inmediato y se percató de lo bien mantenida que estaba y del brillo de su hoja. Después del aplauso del público Link tomó el micrófono y justo en ese momento pudo divisar a sus amigos entre la gente.

- Muchas gracias por todo su cariño, pero de no ser por Navi mi hada.- Dijo mirando a su compañera.- Y a mis tres amigos Timo, Tifa y Kafei, no hubiera salido con vida de allí abajo y conseguir la piedra no hubiera sido posible, así que por favor si son tan amables de subir al escenario.

De inmediato los tres aludidos se abrieron paso hasta que llegaron al escenario y le dieron un gran abrazo a Link.

- ¡Aaah! Chicos, me duele, no tan fuerte.- Dijo Link.

- Lo siento.- Dijeron Timo y Kafei al unísono.

- Gracias a las diosas estás bien, no sabes lo terrible que fue ver a los chicos contigo en brazos inconsciente.- Dijo Tifa con tono de regaño.

- Nunca más, lo prometo.

- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para estos valientes jóvenes!- Exclamó Frido.- Ahora ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Bajo las luces de colores, la música de una banda tropical kokiri comenzó a sonar con fuerza, la bebida y la comida abundaban, era una fiesta perfecta, la gran mayoría bailando y gente por doquier. Mientras Link compartía con unos kokiris que querían escuchar su relato, sus amigos le interrumpieron alejándolo del grupo.

- Chicos al fin los encuentro ¿Han visto a Navi?- Preguntó Link.

- Nosotros te encontramos, no seas egocéntrico.- Dijo Kafei con una sonrisa.- Tenemos un tema que hablar contigo.

- Kafei no le des vueltas al asunto.- Dijo Timo.- Cuento corto, de buena fuente sabemos que Saria está dispuesta a ser tu enfermera personal, es muy guapa, acepta, todos en el colegio andan tras ella, es mayor que tú y viene para acá…

- ¿Qué? ¿Enfermera?- Link se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Saria.

- Hola…¿Me recuerdas rey del pueblo azul?- Dijo Saria haciendo alusión a la semana de Din.

- Sí, claro, como olvidarte reina del pueblo rojo.- Dijo Link amable.

- ¿Puedo hablar un rato contigo para unificar reinos?- Dijo coqueta Saria.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo Link riendo.

El par se marchó de la mano con dirección a un rincón más tranquilo ante la mirada picaresca de Timo y Kafei.

- Me gustó ese "unificar reinos".- Dijo Timo.

- Lo más gracioso es que Link no se da cuenta de las intenciones de Saria.- Dijo Kafei sacando la cámara que había guardado.

- Jajaja.- Rio Timo.- Andando tenemos que ver que pasa.

En un rincón muy tranquilo sin nadie más que ellos dos Link y Saria hablaban mientras tomaban una bebida.

- Así que desperté en tu casa…-Comentó Link.

- Así es, mi padre es un gran doctor, el junto con tu hada te curaron, te veías bastante mal, pero dijeron que por suerte tu agujero no era muy ancho y que no atravesó nada importante.- Dijo Saria tratando de hacer contacto visual con Link.

- Claro, nada importante, solo a mí.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- Jajaja, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo Saria dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Oye ¿Eso qué fue?- Preguntó Link riendo.

- Te lo merecías.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo porque sí.- Dijo Saria acercándose a Link.

- Jaja, eres muy malvada.- Dijo Link colocando sus manos en la cintura de Saria.

- Eso dicen.- Dijo Saria acercándose más a Link al punto en el que sus narices estaban chocando y entonces sucedió, comenzaron a besarse, un beso romántico, Link la arrima hacia él, mientras recorre con sus manos la espalda de la chica, y esta le acariciaba el rostro sin dejar de besarlo.

Desde un lugar cercano el parcito de espías observaba todo.

- Eso fue bastante rápido.- Dijo Timo.

- Ni que lo digas.- Dijo Kafei.

A través del acercamiento de la cámara de Kafei se veía la situación con lujo de detalles.

- Ya lo tenemos grabado, volvamos a la fiesta.- Dijo Timo.

- Pero hay muchas dudas… ¿Y Zelda?

- Da igual, vamos, no seas metiche.- Dijo Timo algo descarado ya que se encontraban espiando a Link mientras Saria lo continuaba besando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente en el castillo de Hyrule la familia real tomaba desayuno tranquilamente.

-Al fin me saqué a la prensa de encima, los caminos están por ser reparados, la colaboración de la ONU bastará hasta que eso pase y sólo falta la reconstrucción.- Dijo el rey muy contento.

- Deberías pedirle ayuda a los gorons da igual los problemas que hayan tenido.- Dijo la reina.- Es cosa de ver como reconstruyeron su ciudad y Kakariko de inmediato.

- Tú sabes lo terco que son.- Contestó el rey.

- Sin mencionar lo terco que eres tú también.- Agregó Zelda antes de dar un bocado de cereal con leche.

- No lo creas, Júpiter, Rauru e Impa me convencieron de algo realmente interesante que aún no creo del todo.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Zelda con falsa curiosidad, ya que, intuía por donde iba el tema.

- De tu amigo Link.- Comenzó el rey.- Dicen que es el elegido por las diosas y que el terremoto no es nada más que un vaticinio de lo que se avecina, que una gran guerra es inminente.

- Ya lo sabía.- Contestó Zelda.

- Supuse que Impa te contó todo…. Es peligroso que andes con él.- Dijo el rey bastante serio.

- ¿Qué? ¡No me evitarás verlo!- Exclamó Zelda furiosa.

- Calma, calma, sólo era una broma.- Dijo el rey riendo.- Quería saber que tan amigos eran, además ¿Qué más seguro que el elegido por las diosas?

- Ahh…. Somos muy amigos.- Dijo Zelda poniéndose roja como un tomate.

- Tan lindo que es Link.- Dijo la reina.- ¿No crees Zel?

- Mamá apenas lo conoces.- Dijo la princesa aún más roja, a lo que sus padres rieron.

- Es un buen chico.- Dijo el rey.

- Permiso ya terminé de desayunar.- Dijo Zelda retirándose de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasó con eso de nada de novios hasta que fuera mayor de edad?- Le preguntó la reina al rey.

- Tú la escuchaste, son muy amigos, nada de novios.- Dijo el rey sonriendo.

- Tú sabes que se gustan, conoces a tu hija.

- Me agrada el chico.- Contestó el rey.

- Ya lo mandaste a investigar ¿Qué averiguaste?- Le preguntó seria la reina.

- Tiene excelentes notas, es un gran deportista, muy amable y correcto, a pesar de ser enojón, tiene un gran futuro por delante.

- No investigues a la gente, se nota que es un buen chico, no era necesario.- Le regañó la reina.

- Uno nunca sabe.- Finalizó el rey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Creo que lo pasaste mal anoche Link.- Dijo Timo mientras manejab

a su bus.

- Me extrañaba que no hubieran sacado el tema antes.- Dijo Link sentando en el asiento del copiloto.

- Terry dice que te odia por haber besado a Saria.- Dijo Kafei que estaba en los asientos de atrás ocupando su laptop.

- ¿Tienes internet ahí?- Preguntó Link.

- Claro, no podía venir sin estar conectado.- Contestó Kafei.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en la ciudadela?- Preguntó Link.

- Se están tranquilizando, un helicóptero llegó con alimento y pronto estarán los caminos reparados, aunque ahora los kokiris pueden sembrar sus tierras de nuevo.

- No creo que quieran hacer negocios con el rey.- Dijo Timo.

- Pero los salvamos.- Dijo Navi que estaba con Kafei en la laptop.

- Aun así hay mucho resentimiento.- Dijo Link.- Tendrá que trabajar mucho el rey para arreglar las relaciones.

- Link cuenta que hiciste anoche.- Le exigió Navi revoloteando frente a él.

- No tienes derecho, te desapareciste, pero estuve en la fiesta como todos ustedes.- Respondió el hylian desviando la mirada.

- Orejón, no mientas.- Dijo Timo.- Además que está todo grabado.

- Así es miren.- Dijo Kafei girando su laptop para que todos vieran la escena.

- Ese es mi elegido por las diosas, todo un campeón.- Dijo Timo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Link! ¡¿No que te gustaba Zelda?!- Exclamó Navi furiosa.

- Lo sé… Pero ella es novia de Grahim y decidimos alejarnos.- Comenzó Link.- Además que Timo me convenció, me dijo que Saria era guapa.

- Ese no es motivo suficiente.- Dijo kafei cerrando su laptop.

- Escúchalo.- Dijo Timo.- El hombre sabe de amor.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste, eres un mujeriego.- Sentenció Navi.

- Pero si fue solo una chica, no por eso soy un mujeriego.- Dijo Link.

- No, pero lo hiciste pensando en otra.- Dijo Navi cuando el bus se detuvo.

- Todos abajo, ya llegamos al rancho, hora de comer, muero de hambre.- Dijo Timo abriendo las puertas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Después de comer en el rancho, Timo fue a dejar en primer lugar a Link y Navi.

- Chicos gracias por todo, sin ustedes no hubiera podido conseguir la piedra.

- Para eso estamos orejón, fue muy divertido.- Dijo Timo.- Cuida la piedra.

- Las tomas están geniales, las pasaré todas a la laptop para tener memoria para nuestra próxima aventura, gracias por cuidarme la espalda Link.- Dijo Kafei con una sonrisa.

- ¡Adiós pescadito, adiós Kafei!- Exclamó Navi.

- Adiós chicos.- Dijo Link antes que Timo cerrara las puertas y pusiera el bus en marcha.

A penas Link pisó el jardín de su casa sus padres salieron a recibirlo, su madre corrió a abrazarlo, antes que llegara Link le hizo un gesto de que se detuviera pero esto no importó.

- Amor, recuerda que está herido.- Dijo el padre de Link.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasaste hambre? ¿Frío?- Preguntó preocupada la madre de Link.- No te dejaré ir a buscar más piedras.

- Mamá alguien tiene que hacerlo.- Dijo Link tranquilo.

- Hijo estamos orgullosos de ti.- Dijo el padre de Link dándole un abrazo delicado.- ¿Me dejas ver la piedra?

- Claro.- Link sacó la Esmeralda Kokiri mientras Navi le contaba a su madre todo lo que habían pasado.

- Vaya es preciosa.- Dijo el padre de Link tomándola cuando del pecho de Link el colgante tricolor formado por fragmentos de las tres piedras comenzó a jalarlo hasta que el fragmento verde del colgante salió disparado y se fundió con la piedra.

- No sé si se suponía que eso pasara.- Dijo Link.

- Ahora sólo te quedan dos piedras, entremos mejor quiero escuchar tus historias.- Dijo el padre de Link colocando un brazo sobre él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

A eso del mediodía la guardia real de Hyrule se encontraba formada fuera del castillo recibiendo a Link y compañía, al son de trompetas y tambores. El camino formado por la guardia real culminaba con la familia real esperándolos para almorzar. Los tres chicos iban muy formales, de camisa y corbata, aunque el saco dejaba ver que probablemente esa ropa era de sus padres por lo anchas que les quedaban.

- Papá no debiste llamarlos anoche para que vinieran hoy.- Dijo Zelda que estaba con un vestido color esmeralda hermoso, aun así Link evitaba mirarla mucho.

- Da igual, míralos se acercan felices.- Dijo el rey al ver las caras de los chicos.

- Que guapo se ve Link.- Dijo la reina.

- ¡Mama!- Exclamó Zelda un poco alto ruborizándose.

- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo.

Mientras que a mitad de camino Timo regañaba a Kafei.

- ¿En serio? ¿No trajiste la cámara cuando somos recibidos por el rey? ¿Quién nos creerá?- Preguntaba enfadado el zora.

- Creí que estaría la prensa.- Contestó el chico con cabello azul.

- Claro que no, de otra forma se ventilaría que Link es el elegido por las Diosas.

- No peleen por estupideces, estamos siendo recibidos por el rey.- Dijo Link que al estar por fin junto a la familia real fue el primero en saludar. En primer lugar al rey, luego a la reina y después…

- ¿Estás bien? Fuiste muy valiente al salvar a Kafei.- Dijo la princesa mirando a los ojos a Link.

- (¿Qué me pasa? Creí que ya la había dejado atrás).- Link no pronunciaba palabra, los pensamientos en su cabeza iban demasiado rápidos, sonreía sin motivo, realmente se conectaba con la princesa con tal sólo mirarla, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos se dejó llevar por el abrazo de la princesa.

- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.- Le dijo Zelda en el oído.

- Ni te lo imaginas.- Respondió el joven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Maldito insecto! – Grahim estaba almorzando junto a Grusi en una pequeña mesa para dos de una habitación en penumbras.

- Relájese amo, la estúpida princesa se lo pierde.- Dijo la chica.

- De todas formas el idiota morirá, lo esencial ahora es conseguir la segunda piedra antes.- Dijo Grahim tomando un poco de agua.

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde podría estar?- Cuando Grusi terminó de preguntar todo quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchó la televisión.

- …A pesar de la alarma de pronta erupción del renacido volcán de Montaña Muerte la gente de Villa Kakariko no quiere abandonar la ciudad…-

- Ahí está nuestra respuesta, nos vamos a la Montaña Muerte.- Dijo Grahim con una sonrisa.- Tendré una gran recompensa cuando "él" sepa que yo fui el gran responsable de su liberación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras que en el comedor del castillo un abundante almuerzo era servido para los responsables de obtener la Esmeralda Kokiri.

- Y bien chicos ¿Cómo estuvo la aventura?

- Bien dentro de todo, su majestad.- Dijo Link.

- Así escuchamos ¿Estás bien realmente?- Preguntó la reina.

- Ahora sí, pero casi se muere.- Dijo Navi como acusándolo.

- Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería del castillo más tarde, tenemos los mejores doctores, para que vean cómo estás.- Dijo el rey.

- Gracias majestad.

- Y ¿Nos van a contar su aventura? ¿O no?- Dijo el rey riendo.

- Papá, de seguro los chicos están cansados y no quieren hablar de eso.- Se apresuró a decir Zelda.

- Es verdad, estuve toda la noche contándole la historia a mis padres por teléfono.- Dijo Timo.

- ¿Con quién vive usted joven zora?- Preguntó la reina.

- Con mis tíos, mis padres me enviaron acá para estudiar.- Contestó Timo.

- Yo también le conté a todo a Anju, pero supuse que esto pasaría.- Dijo Kafei con aires de triunfo.- Por eso preparé esto en tiempo record.- Con una gran sonrisa metió su mano en su saco para extraer un CD.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Timo emocionado.

- ¿Y eso qué es?- Preguntó Zelda

- Durante nuestra aventura registré todo a través de mi cámara y he preparado un resumen de todo lo que ocurrió, no dura más de media hora.- Kafei le pasó el disco a Link que estaba junto a él, y este se lo entregó a Zelda quien se lo pasó al rey.

- Si me disculpan por motivos de tiempo, lo veremos ahora, ya que más tarde debo atender asuntos de Villa Kakariko y el volcán de Montaña Muerte.

- ¡Genial!-Exclamó Timo.

Link miraba a Kafei nervioso y con justa razón, estaba Grahim en el video, además de su beso con Saria, pero su amigo le guiñó un ojo indicándole que todo estaba bien. Mientras unos sirvientes le traían una gran pantalla junto con un reproductor de DVD.

- ¿Algunas palabras antes de mostrarnos tu creación?- Preguntó el rey.

- A que estás muy nervioso por lo de Saria.- Le dijo Navi en el oído a Link.- Amas a Zelda y ella te ama a ti, debes contarle lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué caso tiene?- Preguntó enojado Link.

- Serás honesto contigo mismo.

- De hecho si majestad.- Dijo Kafei.- Próximamente habrá una versión más extendida pero por ahora esto resume bien la situación y estoy preparando más cámaras para obtener más ángulos en la próxima aventura, sin nada más que decir los dejo con la grabación.

Las primeras imágenes que aparecieron fueron de Link cuando se vistió por primera vez con el traje kokiri, luego hubo una transición y la grabación fue al principio de la historia con las palabras de Timo: "Anju, no dejaré que olvides este día, donde tú, reina de la maldad casi lloraste frente a todos nosotros…" Luego pasaron un par de imágenes rápidas del viaje, todo pasaba rápido con música de fondo, en fin, fue un gran resumen te todo lo ocurrido aunque muy censurado, sobretodo el diálogo entre Link y Grahim, que no dejaba para nada clara la situación, al igual que se omitieron las imágenes de Link con Saria y gran parte de la pelea con Gohma.

- ¿Así que tienes fans?- Preguntó Zelda mirando a Link de una forma muy extraña.

- Es inevitable.- Contestó Link sonriendo.

- Impresionante.- Dijo el rey sin palabras.

- Y tú que no creías en nada, mucho menos en las hadas.- Le reprochó la reina al rey ante la mirada seria de Navi.- Siempre te dije que el héroe del tiempo era muy real.

- Bueno, tenías razón querida.- Contestó el rey relajado.- Ahora si me disculpan, por favor Zelda lleva cuanto antes a Link a la enfermería, y Kafei en la primera puerta del tercer piso puede haber algo que te puede interesar, saca lo que quieras.

- Gracias majestad.- Respondió Kafei.

- Termina t postre y nos vamos de inmediato a la enfermería.- Dijo Zelda casi regañando a Link.

- Ay Zelda déjalo comer tranquilo.- Dijo la reina.

- Casi se muere, tiene que revisarse.

- Tranquila, yo cuidé de él.- Dijo Navi sentándose en la mesa frente a Zelda.

- Estoy segura que sí y te agradezco mucho por eso.

Acabado el almuerzo Zelda dejó en las escaleras a Timo y Kafei para dirigirse a la enfermería con Link y Navi.

- Link yo iré con los chicos.- Dijo Navi mirando a Link como diciéndole que tenía que hablar con Zelda.

- Está bien, nos vemos luego.- Dijo nervioso Link al notar que se quedaría solo con Zelda.

- No te dejaré ir solo de nuevo, casi mueres.- Dijo Zelda tomando de la mano a Link.

- Tu novio no ayudaba mucho ¿Zel qué haces?- Link zafó de la mano de la princesa.- Quedamos en que nos alejaríamos.

- Lo sé.- Dijo la princesa deteniendo su marcha y mirando a Link de frente.- Simplemente no pude… Grahim ya no es mi novio.- La princesa abrazó a Link con fuerza.

- Zel…- Link estaba paralizado y devastado, las oportunidades que tenía de estar con Zelda se habían esfumado en sus besos con Saria.- Tenemos mucho que hablar.

- Sí, pero ahora tienes que mejorarte.- La princesa tomó la mano de Link nuevamente, esta vez el chico no la rechazó.

- Andando.- Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Maldito Link, maldito Kafei, maldito Timo, maldito sheikah que nunca habla.- Caminando hacia Villa Kakariko se encontraba el furioso Vaati, de muy mal humor por ciert.- Me las pagarán todos.

Y con justa razón se encontraba el muchacho tan enfadado, había despertado en medio de los Bosques Perdidos sin nada más que una botella con agua, la que por suerte supo beber con moderación durante los dos o tres días que estuvo ahí ¿O fueron cuatro? Realmente ni lo recordaba, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y el sentido de la orientación, de hecho ya había intentado volver a su hogar en la ciudadela, pero en lugar de eso llegó a la entrada del Dominio Zora, los Bosques Perdidos habían alborotado todos sus sentidos. Pero aun así el entrenamiento militar le había permitido sobrevivir, pudo cazar sin problemas a un par de wolfos de los que se alimentó durante su estadía en el bosque, aparte de eliminar a varios stalfos que lo acechaban.

Con sólo la venganza en su cabeza el muchacho creía que se dirigía a su hogar, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un enorme cartel que anunciaba: _"Villa Kakariko"_.

- No otra vez…. Maldito Link todo esto es tu culpa ¡Te encontraré y te destruiré!- Exclamo furioso Vaati.- Pero por ahora estoy muy cansado.

De todas formas el chico entró a la villa, todo estaba bastante armónico en comparación de lo que recordaba de la ciudadela, y mucho más tranquilo que el Bosque Kokiri, los niños pequeños jugaban en las calles alegrando a la población, el mercado estaba activos y se veían muchos gorons por doquier, de repente se percató que el Volcán estaba echando mucho humo.

- No hay por qué temer, estaremos bien, Villa Kakariko está protegida por los gorons.- Le dijo un anciano extrañamente alto a Vaati.

- ¿Qué hay dentro del volcán?- Preguntó Vaati.

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- El anciano sonrió provocando que su cara se arrugara bastante.- Pero lo sé, lo que hay ahí es sólo para el héroe del tiempo, pero la gente ya no cree en él ¿O no?

- Pero él volverá….- Dijo Vaati casi como inercia.

- Ah… veo que sabes al respecto.- Dijo el anciano caminando.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espere quiero saber más!- Exclamó Vaati siguiendo al anciano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Que bueno que estás bien.- Le dijo Zelda con una sonrisa a Link en los jardines de la Princesa, donde habían estado en su primera visita al castillo.

- Sí, los kokiris y Navi cuidaron bien de mí.- Respondió Link nervioso.

- Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué pasó con Grahim?

Link tomó aire y le relató exactamente como había pasado todo, cada detalle de la situación y recalcando que Grahim le había hecho creer que aún eran novios, esa parte era muy importante para que Zelda entendiera lo que tendría que contarle después y hubiera algún tipo de esperanza… por así decirlo, el corazón de Link latía a mil, como siempre que estaba con la princesa pero ahora no era tan agradable, sabía que lo que seguía no sería para nada placentero.

- Debí haberte llamado a tu celular y haberte contado todo….- Dijo la princesa.

- Zelda…. Hay otra cosa de la que debo hablarte…- Dijo Link.

- Adelante, te escucho.- Respondió la rubia muy feliz, lo que preocupaba mucho a Link.

- Verás… cuando desperté luego de la batalla con Gohma, los kokiris hicieron una fiesta.- Link hizo una pausa, Zelda aún no intuía lo que le iba a decir.- Y este… una cosa llevó a la otra y…

- ¿Besaste a alguien?- La cara de Zelda cambió completamente, trataba de disimularlo, pero se veía incluso más triste que cuando fue a decirle a Link que tenía un novio.

- Sí… A Saria, del colegio…- El hylian no sabía que más decir, no tenían compromiso pero sentía que había hecho algo malo.

- Está bien, no teníamos una relación, de todas formas tú creías que tenía novio…. Da igual.- Dijo la princesa levantándose.- Mejor vamos a buscar a los chicos.

- Claro.- Dijo desilusionado Link al ver que Zelda ya no lo tomaba de la mano.- (En que maldito momento pensé en besar a Saria).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vaya está todo increíble.- Decía Kafei guardando cámaras y artículos electrónicos en una maleta.

- Ahora sí nuestra aventura está auspiciada por el reino de Hyrule y se verá en alta definición.- Dijo Timo.

- No entiendo la diferencia.- Comentó Navi.

- Ya lo verás, con todo lo que tomé de aquí podré hacer un par de mejoras, unos cables por aquí por allá y tendremos todo un set para nuestra aventura.

- Esas cámaras pequeñas ¿Qué harás con ellas?- Preguntó el zora.

- Deberíamos llevar una cada uno colgada en alguna parte, son diminutas, pero yo me encargaré de eso, debo configurar todo para que la imagen se almacene automáticamente en mi laptop, ya que no tienen nada de memoria.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Timo.

- ¿Cuánto más tardará Link? Llevamos mucho rato aquí.- Dijo Navi.

Justo cuando como si la hubieran escuchado aparecen Zelda y Link por el umbral de la puerta con muy malas caras.

- ¿Encontraste algo que te sirva?- Preguntó amable Zelda.

- Eh…. Sí- respondió Kafei incómodo al notar la situación de la pareja.

- Al fin llegan, ya es hora de irnos.- Dijo Timo.

- Link ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Navi en el oído a lo que el chico le asintió con la cabeza.

- Los voy a dejar a la puerta.

Zelda guío al grupo a la puerta del castillo donde se despidió fríamente de Link, éste último iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero pensó que lo mejor era guardar silencio y ver como evolucionaba todo, se había equivocado o por lo menos eso creía y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

- Creo que te fue mal.- Dijo Timo cuando ya se habían alejado de la princesa.

- Debo decir que lo imaginé peor en mi cabeza, gritos, peleas, no hubo nada de eso, solo está indiferente.- Dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista del piso.

- Tranquilo, las mujeres están locas.- Dijo Kafei.

- Ni que te escuche Anju.- Comentó el zora.

- Hace rato que no bromeaban con Anju.- Dijo Kafei.

- ¿Sigue viviendo en tu casa?- Preguntó Timo.

- Sí, la reconstrucción de la suya tiene para largo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente a eso del medio día Link se encontraba en los "dominios" de Júpiter, es decir, en la sala de filosofía

- Discípulo te extrañé.- Dijo Júpiter tomando un sorbo de café.

- Yo igual.- Dijo Link tomando un sorbo el también.- Supongo…

- Rauru vendrá de inmediato, él tiene más cosas que decirte que yo.

- Pero, su sabiduría es infinita, de seguro me tiene algo que decir.

- ¿No quieres preguntar algo?- Dijo Júpiter acomodándose su ondulado pelo corto de color negro.

- Bueno…. Esteeee…. Si hice algo que creo que está mal, pero que no está mal ¿Está mal?- Preguntó el rubio no muy convencido.

- Eso no sonó cuerdo incluso para mí.- Respondió Júpiter.- Pero si te sientes mal, tienes que buscar algún camino para que te sientas mejor.

- ¿Y eso sería?

- Pedir disculpas, quizás…

- Es verdad, creo que me sentiría mucho mejor pidiendo disculpas.- Dijo Link abriendo los ojos asombrado de no haber pensado en eso antes.

- A veces es más difícil de ver lo que está en frente tuyo a lo que está muy escondido.- Dijo Júpiter.

- Gracias maestro, siempre es bueno hablar con usted.- Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

- De nada discípulo, un buen café siempre ayuda.- Dijo Júpiter sacándose sus gafas y frotándose los ojos.

Luego de un rato tomando café y conversando con Júpiter, apareció Rauru junto a Impa.

- Joven héroe.- Dijo Rauru al entrar al salón.- Felicidades por su hazaña.

- Me alegra verlo.- Dijo Impa a su vez.- Hiciste un buen trabajo.

- Muchas gracias, yo me alegro de verlos a los dos.- Contestó Link.

- Te alegras de ver, casi mueres.- Dijo Kenshi cerrando la puerta del salón tras él.

- También me alegro de verte maestro.- Dijo Link sarcástico a su maestro de espada.

- Sé que estás con licencia Link, y es mejor que la respetes así que apenas acabes tu tiempo de reposo debes irte a la Montaña Muerte.- Dijo Rauru.

- ¿No que estallará el volcán?- Preguntó algo alarmado Link.

- Pero ahora no le temes a nada gracias a mí.- Dijo Júpiter soberbio.

- Así es.- Comenzó Impa.- Pero los sheikah vivimos allá y mis pupilos están seguros de que el Rubí Goron está en la Montaña Muerte.

- Aunque es un poco obvio, Rubí Goron….- Dijo Link.- Debe estar con los gorons.

- Si, eso es muy obvio.- Dijo Kenshi alzando la voz.- Ahora dime ¿Por qué casi te matan?

- Traté de salvar a mi amigo.- Contestó Link.- Y lo logré.

- Está bien, pero o te multiplicas y estás en todos lados, o no salvas a nadie.- Dijo frío Kenshi, sus ojos parecían estar más negros que de costumbre.- Iré con ustedes, te enseñaré un par de cosas en el camino.

- Bueno ese tema está zanjado, tengo que informarte que la familia real se ha ofrecido a auspiciarte.- Dijo Rauru.

- Alto, no quiero ningún auspicio de la familia real.- Dijo Link muy seguro.- Ya bastantes críticas tienen por parte de la gente y tienen muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse.

- Yo dije que dirías eso.- Comentó Júpiter con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Mi niño, la princesa solicita permiso para viajar con usted.- La sonrisa de Impa le daba buenas señales a Link.

- Claro no hay problema.- Se apresuró a contestar.- Perooo…. ¿No será peligroso?

- Para nada, se encontrarán conmigo allá, aparte que van con Kenshi estoy segura que estarán bien.- Contestó la nana de la princesa.

- Me parece bien.- Contestó finalmente Link.- (De seguro Impa convenció a Zelda de que no tengo culpa de nada).

- Bueno ahora puedes retirarte, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hablar.- Dijo Rauru.- Ahhh y por cierto vi el video sin censura de Kafei, ten cuidado con Grahim, está muy herido, Vaati es más inofensivo, no les hagas daño, son buenos chicos que no saben lo que hacen.

La expresión de Link era de que Rauru estaba completamente equivocado con su observación.- Lo tendré presente.

El joven hylian salió del salón y del colegio donde su madre lo esperaba en el auto familiar junto a Navi.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto la diminuta hada.

- Bien, nos vamos a Montaña Muerte cuando termine mi licencia.

- Entonces ¿No irás a clases?- Preguntó la madre de Link.

- No había pensado en eso.- Link esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

- Que eres aprovechador jaja.- Dijo alegre la madre de Link, igual deberías ir un día para avisar.

- ¿Cuándo se vuelve a clases?- Preguntó Link.

- Queda una semana de las dos que dio el gobierno sin clases.

- Iré el lunes, aunque mi licencia termina el martes.- Dijo Link

- Yo también quiero ir.- Dijo Navi tiernamente.- ¿Puedo?

- Claro, no veo por qué no.- Contestó Link.

- ¡SIIIIIII!- Exclamó Navi dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

- Pero te advierto que es muy aburrido….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y así pasó una semana en la que Link no supo nada de nadie excepto de Deify que lo fue a ver a su casa día por medio, le contó todo sobre su aventura y éste otro lamento no haber podido ir. Pero de todas formas Link se sentía mejor con Deify en el vecindario para que cuidara de sus padres, aunque extrañaba a su amigo, le contó también de toda la situación con Zelda a la que no lo supo aconsejar, en realidad nadie podía, y si lo intentaban de todas formas no escuchaba y seguía lo que su corazón decía.

Cuando llegó el día de volver al colegio, nadie se esperaba que estuviera tan vacío, la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, el colegio era un desierto y el profesor de química se había ido también, el reducido curso de Link era una sombra de lo que antes fue.

- Así no tiene gracia bromear.- Dijo Timo.

- De todas formas lo harás.- Dijo Anju

- De todas formas lo hará.- Dijo Kafei.

- De todas formas lo hará.- Dijo Terry.

- ¡Por favor digan otra cosa!- Exclamó Ilia.- Se están poniendo tan aburridos…

- Esto parece un desierto….- Dijo Link.

- Tanto que puedo escuchar al profesor hablando sobre la gran inundación de Hyrule….- Comentó Deify.

- Pongan atención.- Dijo Navi que estaba sentada en el hombro de Link anotando todo en una pequeña libreta.

Después de una hora de clases en la que los muchachos agonizaron balbuceando y delirando Rauru cambio el tema.- Chicos sé que se sienten deprimidos porque sus amigos se fueron, pero sean fuertes, el elegido por las diosas se revelará y todo volverá a ser como antes, incluso mejor.

- ¡Ya sabemos que es Link!- Dijeron todos juntos al unísono.

- Ah… bueno… pues confíen en él.- Dijo Rauru que prosiguió con la clase.

- Este infierno es un infierno.- Dijo Timo.

- No sé si Timo dijo algo muy aburrido o no me da risa porque ya no es lo mismo.- Comentó Deify.

- Las dos.- Dijo Ilia.

Después de que terminara la clase de historia Link estaba en el patio, el cual también estaba desierto como nunca, un silencio muy molesto.

- Siento que tengas que ver esto así.- Le dijo a su compañera.

- Da igual, me gusta aprender.- Dijo Navi subiéndose al gorro de Link.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- Pregunto el chico mirando hacia arriba.

- Nos debemos ver muy chistosos.- Respondió la hada cruzando los brazos.

- Jajaja.- Al fin pudo reír en todo el día.

- Hola Link.- el rubio volteó para ver quien lo saludaba y para su sorpresa era Zelda.

- Zel…- Link quedó congelado, solo Navi reaccionó y se fue volando a buscar a Timo y Kafei.

El par se miraban a los ojos con una expresión de que no se hubieran visto en años, la princesa no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de Link en un tierno abrazo.

- Lo siento Link, no tenía derecho.- La princesa muy apenada abrazaba muy fuerte a Link.

- Zelda… aún me duele, auch.- Las heridas de Link estaban sanando pero aún le dolían.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, de todas formas me siento mal por lo que pasó, yo sentí que te estaba siendo infiel… porque en todo momento estuviste en mi mente.- La voz de Link nunca había sonado más sincera y sus ojos nunca antes habían mirado con tanto amor a Zelda.- Lo siento princesa, me arrepiento verdaderamente de haberlo hecho.

- No te arrepientas.- Dijo la princesa acariciando el rostro de Link.

- Entonces ¿estamos bien?- Preguntó el joven Hylian.

- Estamos excelente.- Contestó la princesa sonriendo y Link sintió nuevamente igual como muchas veces antes que se derretía ante esa sonrisa.

- Perfecto.- Dijo Link besando a Zelda en la cara a lo que ambos chicos sonrieron mirándose nerviosos y algo sonrojados.- Verdad que ahora estás soltera….

- Jaja, así es.- Contestó Zelda mordiéndose los labios coquetamente, a lo que Link casi se desmaya…

- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!- La campana arruinó el momento.

- Nos vemos más tarde Zel…- Dijo Link.

- Bueno mi héroe.- Zelda le dio un beso en la mejilla a Link y se marchó a su salón.

Link fue a su sala pero no entró, se quedó apoyado en la baranda. Le tocaba música, materia en la que el profesor llegaba y contaba sus aventuras como integrante de una banda de rock, prácticamente no hacían nada con el zora Mikau que por cierto era muy joven, cuando de repente vuelve Navi volando por en medio del patio.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó la hada.

- Muy bien diría yo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? Decir la verdad siempre resulta.

- Si no eres Timo.- Dijo Link.

- Eso es verdad.- Contestó la hada sentándose sobre su hombro.- Estaba tratando de conseguir comida gratis en la cafetería diciendo que era para un profesor.

- Ya ha dicho eso muchas veces, no resultará de nuevo, jaja.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y el profesor no llegaba cuando notó que Zelda salía de la sala de artes y le hacía señas, la princesa de Hyrule se dirigió a la escalera para subir hacia donde estaba Link, éste último se acercó hacia la escalera.

- Mejor te dejo.- Dijo Navi con una risita picarona marchándose.

- ¡Link!- Exclamó La princesa abalanzándose sobre él.

- Una vez me dijiste que no me llamarías Link…

_##NA: Capítulo 4 _

_- Pero antes salúdame bien, Linky.- Dijo muy coqueta la princesa Zelda._

_- ¿Linky?- La confusión solo seguía creciendo ¿Sería otro sueño? Pero el héroe buscó la respuesta en los ojos de la princesa, a lo cual los dos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, y Zelda desvió la mirada. Era real, en los sueños no sentía ese vacío en el estómago, se puso de pie, y le dio un beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo bien apretado a la princesa de Hyrule como ya era costumbre._

_- No suena muy bien Linky…. Ya buscaré otra forma de decirte.- Dijo Zelda dándose media vuelta._

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo Link?- Preguntó con la cara totalmente desfigurada el joven rubio aun en pijamas._

_- Es muy frío, quiero algo más cálido, así como tú eres conmigo…_

- Ya nos encargaremos de eso.- Respondió la princesa jalándolo de la mano.- ¡Ven!

- Pero Zel… estamos en clases.- Dijo Link mirando para todas partes.

- No pasa nada, estamos en clases que no le importan a nadie.- Respondió la princesa sentándose en un pasillo que daba a un balcón y haciendo que Link se sentara.

- Si, supongo que da igual.- El joven héroe sonrió desde el alma al encontrase con los bellos ojos de su amada, esos ojos azules lo hacían sentir tan pequeño, pero con tantas ganas de ser más grande, era una sensación como ninguna, a lo mejor se podría comparar a lo que estaba pasando justo ahora… ¿Qué está pasando? Inexplicablemente el corazón de Link se sentía aprisionado y la vez latía a mil, tenía que ver con el hecho de que su cabeza se estaba acercando hacia la de la princesa y viceversa, Zelda entrecerró los ojos y levantó el mentón para acomodarse a la altura de Link quien no sabía si era un sueño o no, a punto de rozar los labios de la princesa, por fin estaba sucediendo, lo que tantas veces soñó y de diferentes formas, cerró los ojos y…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Lo siento tanto por dejar el capítulo ahí pero me pareció lo mejor quería subir luego el capitulo jaja ;D les dejo para la incertidumbre lo que ocurre después aunque ya se lo imaginan o no? Quizás aparezca Volvagia y arruine todo el momento :3 o Gannon, quien sabe? jaja, ahora bienvenidos a mi dimensión alterna...

- Jaja ahí está la razón por la que Zelda te golpeó en la dimensión alterna del capítulo pasado.

- Kafei no me saques de quicio, tu no eres el insoportable aquí. (Se para y voltea para ver a mucha gente sentada con palomitas)

- Yo invite a toda esta gente ¿algún problema?

- Maldito Timo...

- Hay que admitir que tu historia de romance y odio es intrigante...(el zora le lanza una palomita en la cara).

- ¿Odio?

- Pues claro Link, No creerás que Saria te amará después de esto.

- Kafei tiene mucha razón.

- Morirás

- Te matarán

- Eres un mujeriego.

- YAA! SILENCIO! En la historia me apoyan...

- En esta dimensión somos tu subconsciente

- Exacto, tu mismo te torturas...

- En fin adelantemos algo del próximo capítulo.

- !Hola soy Gokú!

- Timo no eres Gokú, en el proximo capítulo crearé unos inventos super geniales para grabar toda nuestra aventura.

- Yo seré fundamental como siempre.

- Ya lo quisieras pescadito, en el próximo capítulo al fin *-* lo que estuve esperando siempre y pasará algo increíble un personaje de Ocarina of Time como nunca antes lo habían visto, nos vemos en la próxima entrega ;DDD


End file.
